Goddess Reborn
by aresu
Summary: Indra and Asura weren't the only ones capable of reincarnating. As the most powerful being to ever exist, Kaguya's threat was never truly removed. Now as a young girl again with no memory of who she was, will she grow up to be the same crazed deity she had been in the past? Only time will tell if she will protect the world or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Premonition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 1: A Dark Premonition

Hiruzen's white robes dragged behind him as he made his way through the Konoha hospital. With the recent Kyuubi attack just but a week ago, the usually well-organized health clinic was in such disarray that it resembled more a madhouse than the respectable institution that it was. Due to the heavy casualties from the tragic event, the place was hard-pressed to supply everyone with the proper accommodations that they needed. The normally pristine pearl-colored floors were murky and grimy; the corridors were bursting with overworked nurses and patients that demanded to be tended to, and it reeked of chemicals mixed with sweat and stagnant air.

And the hard look of Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, reflected the turmoil of these awful times they were living in. A good portion of the village had been destroyed and a large part of their population had been massacred. Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, and Hiruzen's successor had died sealing the demon fox in his newborn child with his wife sharing his fate soon after, which resulted in Hiruzen being left with no choice but to come out of retirement and resume his position as Hokage. For Sarutobi Hiruzen knew that he had to be strong for his people in this desperate times. If he showed weakness the already shaky will of the common folk would crumble.

He hoped that his visit here was one-hundred percent required. Right now he had his hands full with the village's reconstruction, he couldn't afford to be wasting his time except for the matters that needed him the most. His mind failed to come up with a single reason that he would be needed at the hospital. He wasn't a medic-nin, there was little he could do here besides offer moral support for the families. Regardless, the head nurse had insisted for his presence and assured him that he would be thoroughly explained of her reasons.

After minutes of passing by the dreadful and defeated faces of the sick and the tired staff, the Sandaime arrived at a large room meant for the medics and nurses and he made his way in. The entrance of the Hokage gabbed the attention of several medic ninjas who took a moment of their time to give their long-time leader a bow of respect before they continued with their duties. After regarding his loyal subjects with a nod of acknowledgment, Hiruzen fixed his eyes on a Hyuga Chunin sitting down on a couch. Noticing the Hokage's attention on him, the long-haired Chunin stood up promptly and did a reverence. The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the presence of the Hyuga in here but it was soon forgotten as the old man recalled who he had come here for.

''Hokage-Sama!''

A middle-aged nurse with her hair tied neatly in a loose ponytail come towards her leader. ''Thank you for coming!'' Said the woman with a customary bow.

''There is no need for that, Aisawa-san. I try to help wherever I can,'' Said the old Hokage in his kind, raspy voice. ''However, I would like to know the reason why I was called here as I'm a bit short on time.''

''Of course sir. This way,'' Said the woman dutifully before she hastily led the Hokage to another small room in the back. Curiously, she made a swift signal to the Hyuga Chunin, urging him to accompany them, which the Hokage didn't give any mind.

Once inside the head nurse's office, Hiruzen spotted a crib at the side of a wooden desk. The woman walked to the crib with purpose, leaving the Hokage and the Hyuga waiting patiently by the door. The nurse leaned down on the crib, gently picking up a small bundle wrapped in a towel. ''I wanted you to see this, Hokage-sama.''

Hiruzen blinked in surprise at the bundle in the woman's arms. ''A baby?'' Did she ask him to come here to see a baby? He wondered who the parents were to warrant calling the Hokage here during these busy times.

''I know that it seems outlandish to call you here for this, Hokage-sama,'' Explained the woman. ''But we simply didn't know what else to do about her.''

So it was a girl. Sarutobi noted. ''What do you mean?'' Asked the old man.

''I think it will be best if I just show you,'' concluded the nurse, nearing the Hokage as she brushed aside a small section of the towel that was partially hiding the face of the newborn.

Hiruzen was momentarily stunned by the odd appearance of the girl. She was completely and unnaturally pale. Her skin was as white as paper not unlike his former student, Orochimaru. Her hair, or rather, the few strands that she had, were just as pallid as her porcelain skin. One very important thing to note, however, were the pupilless pale eyes that returned his gaze serenely. And if all that wasn't enough to make the girl an oddity, Hiruzen stared in wonder at what appeared to be small horns protruding at each side of the child's head.

''Is she a Hyuga?'' Was the first thing that Hiruzen could ask without sounding weirded off. ''That's a Byakugan, right?''

''It most certainly is,'' Said the Hyuga Chunin accompanying them, speaking for the first time since the Hokage arrived. ''But there is one more thing, and it might be the weirdest part of all of this.''

Hiruzen gave the young man his undivided attention. Just what could top all of this?

''I was called here by Aisawa-san to check if she really is a Hyuga. I inspected her with my Byakugan to confirm her Doujutsu and what I found I still can't believe...her Chakra...is just...massive.''

Intrigued by the Chunin's comment, Hiruzen made an effort to try and get a feel for the infant's energy. He wasn't the best sensor type ninja but he was skilled enough in the art to get a fairly accurate reading if he really concentrated. Hiruzen's eyes focused on those pale innocent eyes that followed him with unbridled curiosity. As soon as he sensed her Chakra, Sarutobi found his senses being overwhelmed.

The Hokage widened his eyes in shock and disbelief. He hadn't felt such strong Chakra quantities in a person besides the best Jounin and even some Kages. For such a small child to have this much was beyond unreal.

''This might be bold of me to say, but I believe that she has almost as much Chakra as you, Hokage-sama,'' Declared the panicked Hyuga.

If he hadn't checked for himself, Hiruzen would have considered that statement to be ridiculous, preposterous even, but not after this, not after he himself felt the latent power of the girl. How could this be? This was impossible, it simply couldn't be physically possible for such a young girl to have this kind of energy. And yet, here she was with the Hokage himself as the witness.

When a person was born, their Chakra was just starting to develop, meaning that they were very far from reaching their full potential. If this girl had more Chakra than the average Kage already, just how much would she have when she grew up? How strong could she become? A situation like this was unheard of, so her potential was immeasurable! Not even the best prodigies they had known were even close to this level when they were young, heck, some of them never even reached this kind of reserves in their entire lives. Kakashi was one of Konoha's strongest Shinobi and even he didn't have the Chakra this newborn baby had, not even close.

Hiruzen couldn't help but stare agape at the unblinking white eyes of the pale girl that did nothing but stare at him in innocent contemplation.

''Where are the parents?'' Asked Hiruzen at last, regaining his composure. Whatever the case may be, he needed to look out for this child no matter how odd the circumstances surrounding her were.

''We don't know who the father is,'' Said Aisawa. ''But we have the mother in the psychiatric ward.''

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. Was the mother suffering some kind of psychological trauma?

''I need to speak to her,'' Declared Hiruzen.

''I don't think that would be wise, Hokage-sama. She is rather unstable,'' Said the head nurse.

''It won't take long, I promise. But we need to find out more about this girl if we are to know what to do with her,'' Explained the Hokage.

''If you are sure,'' Said the head nurse. She wasn't about to argue with the Hokage. ''Follow me.''

Just five minutes later, Hiruzen entered a door to find a woman in a hospital bed.

She had long dark hair, fair skin, and was using a hospital gown. It would have looked like normal scene if it hadn't been for the straps restraining her limbs, keeping her from going anywhere or hurting herself.

''Kotomi-san, good evening,'' Said the Hokage pleasantly. ''May I have a moment of your time?''

The woman jerked in surprise at the sudden greeting before she lifted her head and widened her eyes at the sight of the village's leader.

''Hokage-sama!'' Exclaimed the woman in wonder, feeling ashamed to face the Hokage in her current shameful state. ''I-I didn't know you were coming to see me.''

''It is my fault. It is something I decided on a whim,'' Joked the older man. ''But actually, I came here to talk to you about your daughter.''

''Kaguya...'' Muttered the woman, feeling her shame all the strongest on the topic of her newborn daughter.

''That's your daughter's name?'' Inquired Hiruzen. ''That's a pretty name.''

''I didn't name her she simply told me her name,'' Said the woman somberly. ''To tell you the truth, I don't even think she is my daughter.''

Sarutobi eyed her seriously. What did she mean when she said the child named herself. Well, it wasn't like she was mentally stable. He had already been informed about what this woman had tried to do with her own child. He didn't know what kind of delusions she could have but he wanted to know more about her state of mind. ''Why do you say that, Kotomi-san?''

Kotomi turned her head to look at the sterile white walls of her room that served also as her cell. ''I know that you think I'm crazy. You must already know what happened.''

''Then why?'' Asked the Hokage. ''Why would you try and kill your little daughter?''

Kotomi paused for a moment before she answered cryptically. ''Because she is dangerous.''

Hiruzen lifted an eyebrow at that. ''She is just a baby. How could she even be as dangerous as you say?''

The woman stayed silent. She wanted to explain herself but she didn't know how she would even explain this to the Hokage. They already thought she was insane, they would never believe her even if she explained thoroughly.

Hiruzen sighed. He was starting to suspect that all this was pointless. So, he tried to find out more about the other parent. ''Who is Kaguya's father? There are no records of him. Since she has the Byakugan and you don't, I'm guessing that he has to be a member of the Hyuga clan.''

Kotomi shook her head lightly. ''You are wrong. Kaguya has no father.''

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that. ''Excuse me?''

''I knew that you wouldn't believe me but it's true!'' Exclaimed the woman. ''She has no father. I haven't been with any man for a long time.''

Sarutobi stared at her silently, his demeanor showing that he didn't seem convinced. ''I don't think I'm following you.''

''I don't know how it happened either,'' She swore. ''One day I had a particularly vivid dream. I dreamt of a goddess, a rabbit goddess. She said she had chosen me to be the mother of her next incarnation and that I should be honored. Then, the next day I simply woke up feeling ill. That same day I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant.''

''Listen to yourself. What you are saying doesn't make sense.'' Said Hiruzen, feeling like all this was a waste of time.

''I thought so too. I even kept dreaming about that woman. I thought I was going crazy,'' Said the woman. ''It didn't matter how real those dreams felt. After I got pregnant I couldn't care less, I simply ignored them. I was told I couldn't have kids, my husband even left me years ago because I couldn't give him a child. But all of a sudden I was pregnant, I thought it was a blessing from the heavens.''

Hiruzen simply listened attentively to her, no matter how crazy all of it sounded.

''But the nightmares starting getting worse the more my pregnancy progressed. I would see visions of that woman...that monster...of the horrors she would bring to the world...And when my baby was finally born, she didn't even cry, I was simply greeted by her eyes, the same ghostly eyes that I had seen in my nightmares,'' Said the woman. ''As soon as I saw her I recognized her. That look, those horns. It hadn't been just dreams. It was at that moment when I knew that the visions I was having weren't simple dreams. I understood then that I had to do something with the girl. I couldn't just let her grow to become a monster.''

''This is your daughter you are talking about!'' Said the exasperated Hokage.

''Don't you think I don't know that?!'' She yelled back. ''How do you think I feel knowing that I had to kill the very same child I was carrying for nine months inside of me?!''

''Kotomi-san please, we can help you but you have to let us,'' Said the Hokage. ''Your delusions are going to destroy your life and your child's at this rate.''

''I'm not crazy! And these aren't delusions!'' She shouted angrily, struggling and thrashing against the restraints, leaving red marks on her wrists and ankles that she didn't pay any mind. ''I know she is a monster! She will stop at nothing until she has gotten what she wants! She'll kill everyone she deems a threat! She will destroy this world! Kill her before that happens I beg of you!''

At that moment, several nurses and doctors starting flooding the room as they held her down in an effort to calm her down lest she kept harming herself.

''Easy there!'' ''Everything will be fine!'' ''Hold her!'' The doctors tried to pin her down.

''Don't touch me!'' shrieked the mad woman, noticing one of the doctors starting to prepare a syringe. ''I'm not crazy! You have to listen to me! If you let her grow strong nothing will be able to stop her!''

Then, the head nurse turned to Hiruzen with an apologetic but urgent look. ''I think it will be better if you leave now, Hokage-Sama.''

Hiruzen nodded, agreeing with the nurse. ''Of course, Aisawa-San. Sorry about this.''

And with that, the Hokage left behind a series of desperate, nonsensical cries of the rambling woman as he left the room.

Hiruzen let out a sigh. That had been quite something. He hadn't expected the woman to lose her sanity just like that. His thoughts got even more melancholic as his mind drifted back to the baby girl. Poor little thing, he hated to imagine how hard it will be for her to grow without a father and a mother who hated her over her mindless delusions. But Hiruzen wasn't going to let her fend for herself like that. Even if her mother wasn't a Hyuga her father had to be. No matter what that crazy woman wanted them to think, she couldn't have gotten pregnant by divine intervention. And seeing that she had the Byakugan the father had to have been a Hyuga, so maybe he could find her a place in the Hyuga clan.

He would have to talk to Hiashi about letting Kaguya-chan into the clan. She would most likely end up in the branch family but it was better than an orphanage.

''Kaguya-chan...'' Muttered Hiruzen under his breath before smiling weakly. This visit hadn't been a complete waste of time, at the very least he got her name.

He knew that with the right training and nurturing she would become one of their strongest Shinobi if her ridiculous Chakra reserves were any sign of her bright future. But for some reason, he couldn't quite shake the bad feeling that his talk with the crazy mother had left him with. Even if those had been the ramblings of a crazy person, there was just one tiny speck of truth to it; if the girl really got too strong for them to stop and she went rogue they may not have the power to stop her if she really grew to be that powerful. But that was a worst-case scenario and very far-fetched.

Even if the memory of those unblinking white eyes of the girl unnerved Hiruzen. It could have been his imagination but when he looked at her, he felt as if he hadn't been gazing into the eyes of a child.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Here it is the new chapter of my new story! I have decided to not make the same mistake I did with my previous one and I'll be uploading this one with much more chapters ready. In fact, I have 10 whole chapters already written. I only have to proofread them again and they will be coming in in rapid succesion. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seed of Prosperity or?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 2: Seed of Prosperity or Destruction?

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe in anticipation. He scanned the rest of the people sitting in the roundtable with him before the sound of a cane slamming the floor made his gaze rest on the old man sitting beside him. The man had several bandages around his face covering one of his eyes and some of his unruly black hair. He had X shaped scar on his chin and wore loose-fitting white and brown robes.

"Hiruzen, may I ask why you summoned us here?" Asked the bandaged man impatiently.

"We just had a council meeting a few days ago," Added an old woman on the other side of the table. She had squinted eyes, a wrinkled face, and kept her graying hair in a bun.

"I have to agree with Koharu and Danzo," Replied another old man sitting at Koharu's side. He was balding but the little hair he had was gray and spiky. He had a full beard and was using a loose robe just like his companions. "With the village in the state it is right now we can't be wasting our time on every little issue."

"And I guarantee you, Homura-san, that this meeting has a point," Said the Hokage with seriousness.

"Though, I have to wonder why I am even here," Said a man sitting across Sarutobi. He had long straight black hair with distinctive pupil-less white eyes. He had a white robe that looked almost regal and had an air of serenity and elegance around him.

"Actually, you are to play the most integral part of this meeting, Hiashi," Said Hiruzen with a grin.

"Enough with the suspense," Said Danzo.

"We hardly have the time to be dilly-dallying," Added Koharu.

I'll get straight to the point, then," Declared the Hokage, grabbing the full attention of the council and the Hyuga clan head. "Yesterday I was called to the hospital. I hadn't been told at first why my presence was required. Imagine my surprise when I found out I had been called to see a child. An orphan at that."

"A child?" Inquired Homura with a raised eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with us?" Insisted Danzo.

"You'll see soon enough," Said the Hokage enigmatically before he turned to the door. "You can enter now!"

At the Hokage's signal, a young nurse entered the office, excusing herself as she carried a bundle in her arms.

The rest of the room's integrants wondered what the Hokage had in mind. Then, the nurse gently brushed aside a small portion of the towel to reveal the sleeping baby for everyone in the room to see. A collective gasp was heard at the extraordinary aspect of the kid.

"That skin...and are those horns?...'' Muttered Homura.

''What happened to the child?'' Asked Koharu in concern.

Hiashi simply stared silently in surprise at the unusual appearance of the girl. Nevertheless, leaving aside the way she looked she seemed like a simply innocent infant.

''I'm guessing that her unique...attributes aren't everything you had to show us. Right, Hiruzen?'' Deduced Danzo as he looked intently at the baby. He knew that the Hokage wouldn't have called them just because some random brat didn't look quite right.

''Well, another thing you should know is that she has the Byakugan,'' Informed Hiruzen much to the amazement of everyone. She didn't look like a Hyuga to any of them, but since she was asleep they had no view of her Byuakugan. In fact, the girl's particular attributes didn't resemble any of their clans, how did she have a Byakugan?

Hiashi had to see it with his own eyes and without wasting any time he activated his own Doujutsu, the veins around his eyes bulging as he did so. ''What is this?!'' Hiashi couldn't help but ask out loud at the revelation that his Byakugan gave him.

''What is it, Hiashi? Is it true?'' Asked Homura.

''Yes, she does indeed possess the Byakugan but...'' Said Hiashi still having trouble believing what he was seeing. ''But her Chakra...She has so much...''

''Her Chakra?'' Repeated Koharu in disbelief. ''Don't be ridiculous, Hiashi. How much Chakra could a newborn baby have?''

''She has more Chakra than anyone in this room,'' Said Hiashi, eliciting shocked faces all around. ''She even has more than some of us put together...''

''That's inconceivable!'' Yelled Danzo. ''It is simply not possible that a newborn girl has more Chakra than us! You have to be wrong!''

''Danzo is right. There has to be a mistake,'' Said Homura while Koharu nodded in agreement. It was simply preposterous to insinuate that a mere child had such amount of Chakra.

''There is no mistake,'' Said Sarutobi. ''I have already consulted other sensor ninjas. I know is hard to believe, but the reality is that this little girl has more raw Chakra than even me.''

That declaration left everyone aghast. They were even tempted to take this as some kind of joke, but they knew better. the Hokage would never play with something like that and even less so in these dire and dark times. But coming to terms with the power this newborn possessed was almost as hard to believe. Not a single time in the recorded history of the elemental nations had any of them heard of something like this.

''If that's the case you have to hand her over to me immediately!'' Said Danzo, being the first one to snap out of his shock as he slammed his palm on the table. ''With potential like that, we have to make sure she grows with utmost loyalty to Konoha and ensure that it stays that way!''

Hiruzen stroked his pointy beard, pretending to be considering the option. However, giving the girl to Danzo was definitely out of the question for him. The girl had tremendous potential, she could grow to be unstoppable. Danzo's men were brought up to be loyal only to him, it was simply too risky to give control of someone this potentially powerful to a single man, especially Danzo who always seemed to have a hidden agenda. And not to mention that Hiruzen wished for a normal and wholesome childhood for the little girl, which was something she would never get from his old teammate. ''I can't do that,'' Said Hiruzen at last.

Danzo clenched his fist as he glared at Hiruzen. He wasn't a fool, he had known Hiruzen for such a long time that he could already guess what was going through the Hokage's mind. ''I know what you think about me, Hiruzen. And I know we don't see eye to eye in a lot of things. But I would never do anything that would put the village in danger. And that girl has the capacity to turn into a monster that we can't control. What if she decides to turn against us in the future? Not only it would be a waste of assets but we run the risk of she becoming too powerful to handle. I can train her with the best conditioning techniques I know. I promise that when I'm done with her she won't feel anything but the most burning loyalty to our village.''

''Danzo has a point,'' Said Koharu. ''I don't like this method but it would be for the safety of the village.''

''Indeed. The girl could become too much for us to control if we don't condition her properly,'' Said Homura.

Hiashi, for his part, simply listened to the conversation patiently. He knew that no matter what the council said, the Hokage had already made a decision. After he knew about her Byakugan he realized why he had been called here and what the Hokage planned for the girl.

''That's enough,'' Ordered Hiruzen. ''I want the girl to grow in an environment fit for a child her age. I want her to learn to appreciate a family and her comrades. You want her to stay loyal? Then let her find the love for her home by herself.''

 _''you sentimental old fool''_ thought Danzo in aggravation. Feelings weren't necessary for soldiers, they simply needed to be taught discipline and obedience above all else, even their lives. He just knew that these idealistic views of the third would get them in trouble some day.

''How do you plan to do that?'' Asked Koharu. ''Do you intend to give her up for adoption?''

At that comment, Homura snapped his attention to Hiashi as a sudden realization hit him. So that's why the Hyuga clan head had been called to attend this meeting...

''That's right. Hiashi, I want you to take her in if you could,'' Said Hiruzed politely.

Hiashi felt everyone's attention focus on him expectantly. He reflected on that choice very carefully. The girl had a Byakugan, sure, but he couldn't think of any member of his clan that had been expecting a child lately. But by having the Hyuga clan Doujutsu it technically made her part of the clan regardless of his doubts or reservations. One couldn't argue against the physical and unmistakable proof of her heritage that her Doujutsu gave her. Still, he had the right to know about her parentage and determine if he wanted her in his compound or not.

''Who are her parents?'' Asked Hiashi.

''The mother is no Hyuga I can assure you. She is but a simple civilian,'' Said Sarutobi. ''I do not know who the father is. The mother is not mentally sound, to say the least. She insists that she was impregnated by some sort of goddess.''

Danzo scoffed at the ridiculous claims of the mother while the rest sighed in disappointment. That made things difficult. Normally they could have a Yamanaka enter the woman's mind and see the truth, but if she really was crazy enough to believe her own delusions the Yamanaka would have no way of knowing what was real and what wasn't.

''She is a bastard, then,'' Concluded Hiashi coldly. And she was a bastard of a mad woman and a runaway father with no sense of obligation, what a combination. '' I can take her into the compound. But let me warn you that the rest of my clan won't be so accepting of her.''

''I know that the Hyuga do not take kindly to...children born out of wedlock. But having a family there for her would be infinitely better than sending her to an orphanage. Kami knows that those have their hands full after the Kyuubi,'' Said the Hokage sorrowfully before he perked up as an idea hit him. ''I know. Why don't you tell your brother to take care of her?''

''You want me to ask Hizashi to raise her?'' Said the surprised Hiashi.

''Why not? She will be put into the branch family anyway I'm guessing. Who better to take care of her than the brother of their clan head?'' Said Sarutobi.

''Hizashi is already plenty busy raising Neji on his own,'' Said Hiashi.

''Please at the very least ask if he can,'' Said Hiruzen. ''If he doesn't agree I trust your judgment in finding someone else within your clan to care for her.''

Hiashi sighed in resignation as he crossed his arms. ''Fine, I'll talk with Hizashi. I'm sure I can arrange something for the child.''

''Thank you, Hiashi,'' Said Hiruzen with a grateful smile. ''The girl's name is Kaguya, by the way.''

''Kaguya...'' Muttered Hiashi before nodding. ''I'll make sure little Kaguya is taken care of.''

''It is decided then,'' Declared Sarutobi. ''As of this moment, she is called Hyuga Kaguya.''

''I'm not sure if this is the right choice to make but I guess we will have to wait and see,'' Said Koharu.

''You don't seem to want to change your mind on this,'' Added Homura. ''At the very least keep us informed on the development of the child.''

''This is a big mistake!'' Danzo shot up from his seat. ''This is too delicate to treat it so lightly.''

''I assure you I'm treating this with the severity it deserves,'' Said the Hokage with authority. ''And the decision has been taken already.''

Danzo glared at his life-long rival before he turned around in repressed anger. ''Fine. Do as you wish,'' And with that, Danzo left the room. His heavy steps echoing from the hall.

''Pay him no mind,'' Adviced Hiruzen before turning to Hiashi. ''Why don't you hold little Kaguya? Meet her properly.''

Hiashi didn't have the time to turn down the offer before the nurse came over to him and handed him the little child.

At first, Hiashi seemed unsure and overly cautious in handling such a small girl, but now that he had a better look at her he noticed that she had woken up during the meeting and was now assessing him curiously with her pale round eyes. She was an odd one, not only because of her appearance but she was unusually calm for a baby. She hadn't even cried when she woke up. But at least now that she was awake there was no doubt in Hiashi's mind that it was definitely a Byakugan in the girl's gaze. Regardless of how irregular the girl was, as a fellow Hyuga Hiashi promised that he would do what he could to have the clan provide for her the best they could.

Meanwhile, as Danzo made his way down the stairs of the building, he still found himself deeply troubled by the Hokage's decision. He simply knew that the girl would be trouble one day if she wasn't properly controlled. But if Hiruzen was going to be lax on such a prodigy then it would fall to him to keep an eye on the girl. The instant he thought she could become an inconvenience to Konoha he would make sure to dispose of her.

Power that couldn't be controlled would eventually be used against you, and Danzo wasn't going to wait until that happened. The girl better keep herself in line if she wanted to have a long life.

 **Author's notes:**

 **As promised, here is the second chapter! The third will be soon on the way. Let Me know how you like the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reject

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 3: Reject

Hizashi marched through the Hyuga compound, taking a moment to admire today's bright blue sky with content. As Hiashi's twin brother, he was practically identical to the Hyuga clan head save for the green X mark on his forehead that all branch members were branded with. But ever since he had taken the responsibility of looking after another child he had tried to learn to not exhibit his bitterness toward the main family, as such he tried to take things less seriously nowadays for the kid's sake. He needed to be a better role model not just for his son but also his adoptive daughter.

After a few minutes, he arrived at a large dojo inside the compound. As a large clan, they had the benefit of having some private establishments exclusive to their own members, like these dojos meant for teaching Hyuga children their clan's fighting style.

He grasped the handle of the sliding door but before he could open it, several white-eyed kids came out running past him, screaming and whaling, leaving a small trail of blood droplets

"She is crazy!"

"Monster!"

"I'm gonna tell my grandpa so he kicks her out!"

Yelled the kids with tears rolling down their cheeks. Some of them trying to stop the blood gushing from their broken noses.

Hiashi stared at the retreating forms of the children and teenagers in worry before he sighed, steadying himself for the earful he was going to get.

With his mind made up, he opened the sliding door and stepped inside.

"How could you have done such an awful thing, young lady? Just wait until Hizashi hears about this!"

"And what would that be, Takeda-san?" Asked Hisashi.

Takeda turned sharply at the sound of Hizashi's voice. "Glad that you could join us, Hizashi-san. I was hoping you would arrive soon," Said the middle-aged Hyuga with a frown of displeasure. He was using a white Kimono and had his long hair in a ponytail.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the serious Hizashi.

"Why don't you ask Lil' miss savage here," Said the man glancing down at the little kid he had just been reprimanding.

The snow-pale three-year-old glanced at the floor when she felt Hizashi's strong gaze on her. Her long white hair hid her features as she looked down, but her distraught demeanor could be sensed by her tense posture.

"Go on. Tell Hizashi-san what you did," Demanded Takeda.

Still, she remained silent, not uttering a single word.

Takeshi finally lost his patience at the girl's lack of cooperation. "Fine. Then I'll tell Hizashi-san myself how brutally you beat up your fellow trainees,"

"Is their fault for being so weak and annoying," The girl muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!" Said Takeda in indignation.

Before the enraged instructor could start his tirade again, Hizashi put a comforting hand on the girl's head, being careful to not touch her horns. She was very self-conscious of them. "Kaguya, why don't you wait for me outside while I speak with Takeda-san?"

Kaguya gently nodded before she timidly walked out of the dojo.

Once outside she made her way to a nearby bench next to a fountain.

She swept aside some dust before she sat down on the wooden planks, not wanting to get her white Kimono dirty.

She waited anxiously for Hizashi to come pick her up. He had to be furious at her. She closed a fist in impotence as a frown marred her otherwise delicate pale features. It wasn't fair! It hadn't been her fault, those mean older kids were asking for it! Why did she have to be punished because of them?! As if having to put up with their bigoted comments day after day wasn't punishment enough.

She grabbed a strand of her silky hair, brushing her snowy locks to occupy her troubled mind on something else. It was a quirk she had adopted to calm her nerves. On days particularly bad like this one it helped her keep her cool.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hizashi exiting the dojo and scanning the area. Once he spotted her he started making his way to her. She started fidgeting in anticipation of a reprimand. She could take the hateful looks of her clan but she couldn't take having Hizashi be mad at her.

Hizashi found Kaguya sitting by the fountain and simply sat down next to her without saying a word at first.

Kaguya felt a knot in her stomach. Hizashi was never harsh to her, he barely even raised his voice or got angry. Still, she felt horrible for disappointing him.

Hizashi took a moment to collect his thoughts. Taking a deep breath to let the pleasant smell of the recently watered soil while the morning song of the birds relaxed him.

After a minute, he glanced down softly but firmly at the child sitting next to him. ''Kaguya, your instructor had a lot to say about today's lesson.''

Kaguya felt even smaller than usual at having Hizashi's voice adopt a strict tone towards her.

''Takeda-san said that you lost control at a moment's notice and attacked the rest of your friends,'' Said Hizashi.

''They are not my friends,'' Whispered Kaguya angrily.

''Be as it may, the fact that you assaulted them remains,'' Said Hizashi. ''You know how dangerous our style, the Juuken(Gentle Fist), can be. Just one mistake when sparring can cause a fatal wound if not careful. You know you shouldn't use it carelessly.''

''I know,'' replied the sad child. ''But they were teasing me. They wouldn't shut up.''

Hizashi sighed. He knew how hard Kaguya had it fitting in but she had never lashed out like this. Despite her age, she was a very mature and smart kid. ''There is more to it than that. I can tell. You never lose your temper.''

Kaguya started shaking in restrained rage, remembered the hurtful things that she had been told. ''Those stupid kids...they were making fun of me because of this,'' Said the little girl bringing a hand to her forehead which was covered by a thin white hachimaki.

Hizashi frowned in discomfort and displeasure, knowing what Kaguya was talking about. She had just received her cursed seal as it was customary of branch family members. That's why she had started using that hachimaki to cover the markings that she was so ashamed of.

''They...they said that it fits me...''Said Kaguya between sobs, who couldn't keep her voice from cracking anymore. ''That a freak like me had to be on a leash...''

Hizashi looked down in pity at the poor girl. He tried to put a hand on her tiny shoulder but instead, she latched onto his arm and buried her face in the sleeve of his Kimono.

''I've never done anything to them!'' She wept, staining Hizashi's clothes with her tears. ''Why does everyone hate me?! I try to be good, I do! So why?!''

''I know that. You are a good girl. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise,'' Said Hizashi, patting her head affectionally for comfort. ''There will always be close-minded people but those aren't the ones you should care about. That doesn't mean that you have no one.''

''But it's not just a few! Everyone despises me, I see how they look at me!'' Kaguya cried.

''What about me?'' Asked Hizashi calmly. ''Do you believe I hate you?''

Kaguya wasn't weeping as violently as before and pondered for a moment before she shook her head weakly.

''Or what about Neji, or Hinata?'' Added Hizashi. ''Or even your uncle, Hiashi?''

She stopped sobbing, focusing on thinking about the people close to her. ''But uncle Hiashi always looks at me so sternly.''

''He looks that way at everyone,'' Said Hizashi with a bit of humor. ''I can assure you that you are dear to him, and to Neji and Hinata too. Don't you think?''

Kaguya finally lifted her face to stare at Hizashi. She was still flustered and the tears were still fresh on her cheeks but she nodded nonetheless.

''See? there are plenty of people who care about you,'' Said Hizashi, using his sleeve to wipe the tears off Kaguya's face, earning him a toothy grin from the child. ''That's a strong girl. Never forget that you are precious to us. We'll always have your back.''

The little girl allowed herself a shy tender smile.

Hizashi returned the gesture, happy to see that she was feeling better already. With that behind them, he decided to change the subject. ''I've heard that you can beat all the other kids now, even the older ones.''

''And all at the same time,'' She said proudly with a wide smile. ''I'm the best in the practices.''

''That I've heard,'' Said Hizashi. ''By the way, what do you say if later today we stop by your uncle's? Today is Hinata's birthday.''

''It is?'' Asked Kaguya innocently. ''Will there be a party?''

''Yes it will,'' Said Hizashi with a smile. ''There will be plenty of cake and sweets and you'll see how Hinata is doing. You'd like that?''

Kaguya smiled as she nodded enthusiastically.

''Very well. Let's go home to get ready for the party,'' Declared Hizashi, getting to his feet and grabbing Kaguya's hand as they walked back to their home. He himself didn't use to be very keen on interacting with his brother or anyone from the main family, but for Kaguya's sake, he had made great efforts in trying to keep a stronger bond between their families, as he knew that Kaguya needed all the stability she could get.

Hizashi glanced down at Kaguya who seemed to be much more content now. He let out a small grin at the sight of her cheerful face. She was always so quiet and reserved, had chakra reserves that would make most Kages envious, and her strength and abilities were growing at an alarming rate, but in moments like this, Hizashi could truly appreciate that she was still just a small child who craved affection.

-Hours Later-

Hiashi opened the heavy wooden gates of his property to find his brother, along with Neji and Kaguya waiting patiently for his welcome.

''Hizashi,'' greeted the clan head. ''You came.''

''Hello brother,'' Responded back Hizashi with a formal bow. ''I couldn't miss lady Hinata's birthday now, could I?''

''It's a pleasure to see you, uncle,'' Said little Neji politely as he did a reverence too, his long brown hair covered his face as he did so.

''Likewise, sir,'' Said Kaguya bowing just as politely as the rest of her family.

Hiashi eyed the two children before giving them a nod of acknowledgment. '' You want to see Hinata, I presume. She is in the main hall, you are free to look for her.''

At the clan head's permission, both kids entered the Hyuga manor's yard and made a run for the entrance into the house.

''Don't run in the house, kids,'' Hizashi yelled after them. ''Tsk, these children...''

''They need more discipline, Hizashi,'' commented Hiashi crossing his arms. ''Such behavior is unbefitting of a Hyuga.''

''You are way too harsh, dear.''

At that moment, a woman approached the two men. She possessed white eyes like all Hyugas and had long lavender hair with bangs that framed her face.

''They are just children, after all,'' Said the woman with a pleasant grin.

''Hinamori-sama. Good evening,'' Said Hizashi with another bow of respect to his brother's wife.

''Good to see you too, Hizashi,'' Said Hinamori. ''I'm glad you came. Hinata will be very happy to see you all.''

''Speaking of lady Hinata, how is she?'' Asked Hizashi.

''She's doing wonderfully,'' Exclaimed the woman. ''I just saw her and the kids in the main hall. They all looked so cheerful, Kaguya-chan especially.''

''I'm glad to hear it,'' Said Hizashi with a sigh of relief, which both Hiashi and Hinamori didn't miss.

''Is there something wrong?'' Inquired Hiashi before shooting his brother a knowing look. ''Is Kaguya again, isn't it?''

Hizashi could only glance sadly at the floor, his silence confirming his brother's concerns.

''Oh my, what happened to poor Kaguya-chan?'' Asked Hinamori in worry.

''I'll tell you the details later. Can I come in first?'' Said Hizashi.

Hiashi stepped aside and led his younger brother to his home.

Moments later, Neji fell to the floor as he tripped over his own foot trying to catch Kaguya as a small short haired girl with lavender hair stopped beside him to help him regain his footing.

''You missed, Neji-nii!'' Said Kaguya in triumph.

''No fair!'' Neji complained. ''You are faster than us! We can never catch you!''

''Maybe we should play something other than tag?'' Suggested Hinata shyly.

''Awww, come on! You aren't trying hard enough!'' Kaguya insisted. ''I know! You both try to catch me at the same time!''

''Can we do that?'' Asked Hinata unsurely.

''I don't mind,'' Said Kaguya.

''You'll regret that,'' declared Neji as he shot forward, only to miss Kaguya again as she easily side-stepped him.

''You missed again!'' Laughed Kaguya as she made a run for it with Hinata and a frustrated Neji hot on her heels.

Meanwhile, the adults overlooked their interactions through a window from the comfort of the main hall. They had asked the kids to play in the backyard so they could have a more private chat.

''Thank you,'' Said Hizashi as Hinamori finished pouring him a cup of tea while they sat down on the floor around a short table.

''So, you have been having trouble with Kaguya again?'' Asked Hiashi, going straight to the point.

''Not with her per say. She is a good kid. Sometimes a bit distant and reserved, but good,'' Said Hizashi.

''You know what I mean,'' Said Hiashi with a piercing look.

Hizashi sighed once again as he stared at the cup of tea in his hand. ''The clan doesn't accept her.''

''We knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to be included right away,'' Said Hiashi.

''I know but she gets harassed daily. 'Monster' they call her,'' Said Hizashi. ''It would be bad enough if just the youngsters treated her like that but the rest of our people aren't much better.''

''It isn't surprising.'' Said Hiashi. ''As a bastard child, they feel she gives a bad image to our honorable clan. Some of our more traditional members won't take kindly to her presence here as if she was one of us.''

''But she is one of us!'' Said Hizashi.

''Maybe but a lot of our members won't see it that way. I'm just telling it how it is,'' Said Hiashi. ''Having illegitimate children in the clan is something very rarely seen, you could even say that is unthinkable. Not only that but her bizarre appearance coupled with her strange potential and absurd chakra reserves make her seem, in their eyes, almost like a supernatural entity posing as a small child. It sounds ridiculous but for them is no more ridiculous than coming to terms that a three-year-old has more Chakra than our Hokage.''

''Poor Kaguya-chan...'' Muttered Hinamori in pity. She herself had overheard several of the adults talking ill of the kid. It broke her heart that such a young girl was treated this way.

''But this is precisely why she needs you,'' added Hiashi. ''The girl cares deeply about you and you have done a good job in keeping her happy. I'm confident that as long as you are by her side everything will turn out fine in the end.''

''Brother...'' Said Hizashi in disbelief. His brother never spoke so highly of him. Having Hiashi praise him was something almost foreign to Hizashi.

''Hiashi is right. I know that as long as you and Neji stand by her she will be just fine,'' Said Hinamori cheerfully.

Hizashi smiled at both of them. ''Thank you. I hope you are correct.''

-Later that Night-

Kaguya slowly opened her groggy eyes to be greeted by the delicate and subtle glow of moonlight seeping through the blinds of the dark room she found herself in. She used her hand to wipe away the drowsiness from her eyes as she kicked off the covers of her futon. She must have dropped asleep as soon s the sugar rush from eating so much cake had worn off. It wasn't the first time that she had stayed overnight at Hinata's house but it had been some time since she last did so.

The pale child glanced to her side to see Hinata sleeping soundly in her own sleeping bag. This pretty much confirmed that she was in Hinata's room. She concluded that either Hizashi or her uncle had brought them here to let them rest.

Kaguya stumbled a bit as she found her footing, finding her actions to be clumsy as she wasn't completely awake yet. The faint cry of the crickets outside along with the bright moonlight and the silence in the house served to let her know that it was still deep in the night. She felt her mouth dry and decided to look for a glass of water to ease her into going back to sleep and go home in the morning.

She was almost at the door of Hinata's room when she felt an unknown presence. Ever since she had memory, Kaguya could pick up the presence of any living being around her, which she later learned that it was a very unusual ability. However, this particular sensation wasn't anyone she was familiar with, and it was getting closer.

Forgetting her previous task, Kaguya opted for hiding in a nearby closet as she activated her Byakugan. Once her Doujutsu was active she had in her vision range the entirety of the Hyuga manor, just in time to spot someone at the other side of the door about to enter the room.

Kaguya didn't recognize the man that sneaked into the room. He was being careful to not make a single sound.

His face was completely covered, and along with his suspicious behavior, it was enough to alert Kaguya at the gravity of the situation. Whoever this guy was wasn't here for anything good. Her mind was a jumbled mess as she debated what to do but the threat of such a real danger froze the young child in terror. She could scream and alert someone in the manor but she didn't know how dangerous this man was. He may be able to kill her before she managed to do anything. What could she do?! Did she run? Stayed put and hoped he went away? She just didn't know!

She saw the stranger make his way to Hinata like a predator stalking his prey. Then, he threw himself at the slumbering girl, waking her abruptly but he used his weight to pin her down and a cloth to gag her while he tied her limbs. Hinata started to violently thrash in her confusion, doing her best to push her attacker away but it was futile, the attacks of a child did little to fight back a grown man.

Kaguya couldn't just keep looking anymore, she left the closet in one quick motion and dashed as fast as she could at her foe. ''Shotei!'' yelled the child as her palm connected solidly with the back of the man.

The stranger groaned in pain as some blood pooled in his mouth due to the internal damage. He kicked back at his small attacker, catching Kaguya in the chest and sending her crashing into a wall with a pained yelp.

The man decided to ignore the newest kid and gave it a priority to get the Hyuga heiress out of there. He quickly grabbed a struggling Hinata before going for the door as fast as he could.

kaguya recovered in time to see the image of a terrified Hinata being carried away by some stranger. At that moment, the pale girl felt a strange energy gathering inside of her and she instinctively focused it on the man as she followed him with her gaze.

The intruder felt an invisible force crash against him that sent him across the room, forcing him to drop Hinata in the process.

Kaguya didn't have time to think about what she had just done. She used all her strength to run at Hinata, managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Hinata looked at Kaguya with a frightened look in her eyes but she still managed to feel a small sense of relief to have Kaguya come to her aid.

Kaguya tried to use the little time she bought them to try to untie Hinata, but she didn't go far when she noticed the man getting to his feet on the other side of the room.

''Now you've done it you little freak,'' Snarled the furious man before he pulled out a Kunai and threw it at her.

Kaguya barely managed to see the glint of the sharp weapon flying towards them and she grabbed Hinata and rolled on the ground, avoiding the Kunai.

The man used this chance to pull out another Kunai and rushed at them with the intent of skewering the feisty one and get the heiress out of there. ''Die!''

Time seemed to slow down for Kaguya at that moment as the man was almost upon them. Here it was, a complete stranger trying to kill her and take her family as he pleased. She wasn't going to allow it, she wasn't going to simply drop dead and let this scoundrel get away with it!

She stood up as she shot the man a deadly glare. She yelled with all her might, feeling the mysterious energy from before return in full force as she channeled the entirety of it on the target in front of her.

At that moment, the man not only stopped just short of catching the girls but the strength of the shockwave was such that his entire body snapped and twisted into a shower of gore, painting the walls and floor in a thick red coating as the severed head landed at the other side of the room, being the only part of the man's body that survived.

For a few seconds, Kaguya couldn't comprehend what had happened, but glancing at her hands she found them bathed in crimson liquid along with her entire body. The walls and ceiling in front of her dripped blood, entrails, and fragment of bone, as the organic remains of her victim pooled in the wooden floor into a sickly concoction.

She started to shake and let out a horrified scream as the magnitude of what she had just done settled in. She had killed a person! she realized in horror as she tried desperately so scrub off of her the nasty remains of the man but only served to cover herself further with the evidence of the atrocity she had just committed.

She wanted to cry for help but her words died as her mouth remained paralyzed in a silent scream. She was brought to her knees as she trembled violently at the sight of red and steely tang that permeated the room. She started to crawl back to Hinata, not knowing if it was to help her or ask for help or anything! She just wanted someone to be with her! To know that someone was there for her!

However, Hinata squirmed away from the horror picture in front of her. The Hyuga heiress muffed a scream through the gag in her mouth, doing her best to back away from the bloodied girl.

''What is going on here?!''

''My God!''

Kaguya heard voices around her, the piercing sound of a terrified scream and the cry for help from someone. Still, she could barely make out the shape of people gathering around the room. she was starting to feel lightheaded and her senses got steadily but rapidly weaker until she finally lost consciousness.

 **Author's note:**

 **Finally, we got to see Kaguya interacting! I hope that you guys liked how I integrated her into the Hyuga family, which I thought it made the most sense considering her innate Byuakugan. Now we see trouble starting already and it's just one of the many things that it will help shape Kaguya, for better or worse.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the story! Leave a review if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 4: Alone

Kaguya stirred slowly as her vision started to come back. She held her head tightly, feeling a headache forming. Confused and disoriented, she found herself in a dark room laying on a mattress. She noted that someone had changed her clothes as she was now wearing a plain gray blouse and trousers.

She sat up, trying to remember why she was here. After just a few seconds of reflection everything came back to her- the intruder in the night, Hinata almost getting kidnapped, she defending her, and their assailant...She widened her eyes and brought a hand to her mouth, keeping herself from throwing up as she felt the need to gag. She remembered clearly now, the blood that had been everywhere, how it had covered her from head to toe, the terrified face of Hinata...

What had she done? She took someone's life. She had done it to protect Hinata but...it was wrong. She had done it with such ease. She had massacred a man as if it had been nothing.

She stared down at her shaking hands, recalling the horrible scene of last night. She could almost still see the red stains on her hands, the smell of blood, and the sight of that severed head staring blankly at her from the other side of the room. She felt herself starting to dry-heave when the sound of someone got her back to reality.

''How is Kaguya-chan?''

''I left her sleeping in that room. She seems to be doing fine for now.''

Kaguya realized that the two voices were coming from the hall just outside of the room. Slowly, she made her way to the door and pressed her ear against it and activated her Byakugan to both hear and see what was happening outside.

''I'm so relieved that she is alright,'' Said Hinamori somberly. ''How could something like this happen? How did that man get here in the middle of the night?''

''Speaking of which, how is Hinata?'' Asked Hizashi to his sister in law.

''She is still in shock, but aside from that she is unharmed,'' Said Hinamori. ''Had Kaguya-chan not been there to save my dear Hinata...How could we have been so careless to allow a stranger to endanger our kids like that?'' She covered her face in shame. ''Even if Kaguya-chan managed to protect Hinata the responsibility of dealing with an intruder shouldn't fall to her. She is just a child.''

''I know, I share your sentiment,'' Replied Hizashi. ''But we can't do anything right now but to see how this develops. Is there any new information on who the attacker was?''

''I'm not sure,'' Said Hinamori. ''Hiashi is talking to the elders in the main hall right now. I think they might know something more.''

Kaguya directed her Byakugan-enhanced vision to the main hall, where she could indeed see her uncle discussing with four old people she had never seen. And by the look on their faces and sharp movements, they seemed to be furious.

''We should probably see what they are saying,'' Suggested Hizashi.

''Are we allowed to do that?'' Inquired Hinamori. Only select members of the clan were allowed to intrude into gatherings between the clan head and the elders.

''I don't think my brother cares much for formalities at the moment,'' Said Hizashi. ''Besides, we have the right to know what is happening too.''

Hinamori nodded in understanding. ''You are right. Let's go.''

After that, both adults started walking away and down the stairs to join the rest.

Kaguya opened the door slowly and exited the room, taking great care to not make any noise. She wanted to know too what was going on.

She took steady and slow light steps as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs, carefully making her way to the main hall. As she got closer she could hear the distinctive voice of her uncle Hiashi. He was raising his voice, which was very uncharacteristic of him, and she gave a small jump of surprise when she heard someone slam their hands on a table.

She rounded the corner but she kept herself pressed against the wall, deciding to listen to the conversation from outside the room. She just hoped that no one activated their Byakugan or she would be discovered immediately.

"How dare they!?" Yelled Hiashi, smashing his fist on the table. "They trespass into our home, try to kidnap my daughter, attack our young guest, and they have the gall to act offended?! This will not stand!"

"Are we sure it was a Kumo ninja?" Asked one of the elders in the room.

"Completely sure," Responded another elder in a raspy voice. "We have confirmed that he was one of the members of the Kumo squad staying in the village to negotiate the peace treaty."

"Peace treaty?" Hiashi spat with disdain. "Infiltrating our village to steal our Byakugan you mean."

"What have they got to say in their defense?" Asked Hizashi, who was just starting to get up to speed on the matters at hand.

"They won't admit to it, those cowards," Hiashi sneered.

"They said that their comrade was acting by his own volition," explained one of the elders. "And not only that, but they are demanding some form of compensation."

"Compensation?" On what grounds?!" Exclaimed Hizashi.

"They insist that we should have apprehended their man and give him into their custody. They say that by killing him by our own judgment we have violated our village's ceasefire."

"But he trespassed into our home," Said Hinamori. "They tried to take Hinata away!"

"They don't see it like that," said one of the elders. "They defended themselves by saying that since their man was acting by his own accord and we have killed him before he could be interrogated, they claim that we can't know what his true intentions were."

"The nerve of these people," Muttered an elder angrily.

"If we don't comply with their demands they are threatening war," Spat Hiashi, barely keeping his cool.

"What do they want?" Asked Hinamori reluctantly.

"Retribution. 'An eye for an eye' they say," Responded an elder.

"What do you mean?" Hizashi asked, fearing the answer.

''Since Hiashi is the clan head, he answers for us the Hyuga,'' Explained one of the elders. ''They want his life for the one they lost.''

''No they can't!'' Shouted Hinamori in despair. They wanted her husband's life?! They couldn't! How could someone be so vile?!

Even Hizashi was stunned by the irrational demand.

''It's either that or surrendering to them the one who dealt the finishing blow,'' Informed the elder.

Hinamori went agape in horror at the suggestion; Hizashi's blood ran cold, and Kaguya had to cover her mouth with her hands to muffle her cry of fear.

Kaguya couldn't believe what she was hearing. They couldn't give just give her to the bad people. She knew that Hizashi and her uncle Hiashi weren't going to let that happen.

''They are insane!'' Exclaimed Hizashi. ''There is no way we are complying with this madness!''

''But war is a serious topic,'' Commented an elder. ''Things have been pretty shaky between Kumo and Konoha lately. I don't put it past them to start an international conflict over this. Wars have been started for less in the past.''

''Konoha hasn't fully recovered from the Third Great Ninja War. Not to mention the Kyuubi attack three years ago,'' Added another elder. ''I'm sorry to say, but how things are right now, Konoha is at a severe disadvantage if it came to war with Kumo. We may have no choice but to give in to their wishes.''

''Kaguya saved my daughter!'' Responded Hiashi with indignation. ''I won't reward her loyalty like this!''

''Hiashi-sama, young Kaguya is a member of the branch family, is she not?'' Said an elder. ''It is her sworn duty to protect the main branch.''

Hizashi gritted his teeth at the inconsiderate comment of the elder. There is nothing he despised more in this world than the way the branch family was treated by the main. And they wanted to use that to downplay Kaguya's actions and sent her to her death like some animal!

Kaguya felt her legs tremble as she lost the strength to stand. She sat down against the wall and hugged her knees together, burying her face in them. This had to be a bad dream, it had to be. They were seriously considering sacrificing her.

''Hiashi-sama, you are the clan head,'' Said another elder. ''I'm ashamed to say this out loud, but you are far more important to the Hyuga than some orphan girl adopted into our home.''

''That's right. For someone like her who was born with nothing, an illegitimate child that brings shame to our clan, it will be the greatest honor to sacrifice herself for the greater good of the clan, ''Added another elder.

Kaguya's silent tears were starting to drench her clothes. She couldn't take all these hurtful words any longer. She already knew that most people in the clan didn't like her, but to actually hear from their mouths that they didn't mind if she died for them was more than her little heart could take.

''Stop with this nonsense!'' Yelled Hizashi, having reached his limit too. ''Kaguya is just a little girl and my adoptive daughter! How dare you talk about her like like that in my presence?!''

''Careful, Hizashi,'' Warned the elder. ''You might be Hiashi's brother but you are still just a branch member. Don't forget your place.''

Hizashi glared daggers at the elders as he trembled with rage, ready to explode in anger. ''You main family are always acting like you own us! You treat us like trash that you can dispose of at your convenience! I won't let you do as you please with a little girl!''

''Hizashi,'' Warned Hiashi in with a harsh tone of voice.

''How dare you say that you branch member?!'' Exclaimed the offended elder. ''This is insubordination!''

''You will have no say in this decision,'' Replied another elder. ''Now stand down unless you want the curse mark used against you.''

''So it has come to this...'' Muttered Hizashi before finding his resolve once more. ''Very well. If that's the case then I'll give my life in Kaguya and Hiashi's place!''

Everyone in the room let out a gasp of surprise at Hizashi's declaration. Even Kaguya stopped crying in her shock as she focused her attention incredulously at the scene.

''Kumo wants my brother's life in payment for their dead man. Then, I'll take my brother's identity!'' Said Hizashi. ''They won't be able to tell us apart. This way we can protect my brother and Kaguya and give Kumo what they want while keeping the Byuakugan safe.''

''Oh, I see!'' Replied an elder enthusiastically. ''That is indeed a great idea. It seems like the best course of action.''

''That might just work,'' Said another elder.

''No!'' Cried Kaguya, leaving her cover as she ran to Hizashi.

''Kaguya-chan?!'' Exclaimed Hinamori.

''She was listening to everything?'' Asked Hiashi. He felt a pit in his stomach, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see her there and at least the elders had the decency to look ashamed at the realization that the girl had heard everything they said.

''Kaguya, what are you doing here?'' Inquired the surprised Hizashi while he returned the child's hug. ''You were supposed to be sleeping.''

''Please don't go!'' Kaguya begged, ignoring Hizashi's question. ''I'll go instead! I don't want anyone to die because of me!''

Hizashi frowned in sadness as he glanced down at the crying child in his arms. ''Don't cry, little Kaguya. Sometimes we are forced to do things that don't seem fair, that are painful. But we have to bear with them and keep going forward. That is the way of our Shinobi world.''

''Hizashi, I can't let you go through with this,'' Said Hiashi. ''You have a responsibility not only to this girl but to Neji too. Think about your son.''

''You also have your own responsibilities, brother. To your daughter, to your wife, to the clan,'' Said Hizashi. ''Besides, This is my duty.''

Hiashi frowned in frustration. ''So that's what this is about? Your duty as a branch member?''

''You are wrong, brother,'' Hizashi shot back. ''I'm not doing this as a branch member. I do this as your brother, as the caretaker of Kaguya, and as a member of this clan. I want to protect my family not because it is my duty, but because you are my blood. Truth to be told, I'm glad for this. This is the first time I Have had a choice in the clan's matters,'' finished Hizashi with a smile.

''Brother...'' Whispered Hiashi in astonishment. He hadn't known that Hizashi felt that way.

''I'll talk with my son. He is a strong boy, very talented for his age. I have faith that he will find the strength to go on without me,'' Said Hizashi before he crouched to Kaguya's level and lifted her teary face to have a better look at her. ''I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you like this, Kaguya-chan. You are a very special girl and you are much stronger than you realize. I trust that you will be able to stand proudly with a smile on your face. Would you do that for me?''

Kaguya sniffed back some tears as she wiped her face. ''I'll try to...''

Hizashi smiled at the small girl. ''That will be enough for now. Take care of Neji for me.''

Kaguya nodded trying not to break down once more. She promised she would try to make Hizashi proud.

''I'm glad to know you'll be there for him. He'll need you,'' After that, Hizashi stood up and faced the door. ''I think that is time for me to go. I'll talk to Neji before turning myself to the Kumo ninja. May our family be always safe.''

Kaguya tried to follow Hizashi but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her uncle Hiashi shaking his head sadly at her.

And with that, Kaguya couldn't do anything more but to see Hizashi being escorted out by the elders while she, Hinamori, and Hiashi watched with remorse, for one last time, the departure of their dear family member.

-Next Day-

In the day of the funeral, everyone in the Hyuga compound got together in Hiashi's yard. They were dressed in black Kimonos, standing in rows silently giving their condolences for their clan head's late brother.

At the very front of the crowd, were Hiashi and his wife, Hinamori, along with little Hinata. And Just beside them, were Neji and Kaguya.

Neji stared at the floor, trying to hide his tears as the drops of liquid hit the ground, leaving a damp trace of his despair on the ground. He sobbed silently, having trouble accepting this new reality at such a young age. In a single moment, his dad had been taken away from him. He would never hold his hand again, or listen to him reading a bedtime story. It wasn't fair.

Kaguya glanced at Neji, the guilt eating her from the inside. She wanted to weep too, to accompany her adoptive brother in their mutual pain, but she had spent the entire night crying her little eyes out, she had run out of tears now.

She directed her attention to the shrine in front of them. It was like a small altar that the picture of Hizashi in the center as countless white flowers and incense surrounded it.

She focused on the image of the man that had been like a father to her. The man that had so kindly taken her in and treated her like his own daughter. Now he was gone and all because of her. Why did she have to kill that man? Why did she have to be so different? Maybe what everyone in the clan said was true, maybe she really was a monster. A monster that had taken the life of a good man and the most important person in her life.

Kaguya stood there watching the altar long after everyone else had already gone. She wasn't paying attention to the passage of time, she just didn't want to leave. She didn't want to walk away from the memory of her father and move on without him just like that. As if his passing was just an insignificant event that would be forgotten as soon as all this was over. What was she going to do now? He was her pillar, he gave her the strength to take the abuse of everyone. How could she ever move on? She didn't even want to move on, she just wanted her to be back, to hold her close and tell her that everything would be alright as if all of this was just a bad dream and he urged her to wake up in her bed with him at her side. She felt herself starting to lose control of her emotions, her tears were welling at the corner of her eyes ready to break down crying again.

''Kaguya-chan,''

Kaguya was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at Hinamori who had approached her with little Hinata at her side.

''Is getting late,'' Said Hinamori in concern. ''You should be going home now.''

Kaguya nodded weakly, not really feeling like arguing at the moment. ''Okay...''

''I'm sorry about Hizashi,'' Said Hinamori with a sorrowful look. ''I know how much you loved him and I know he loved you very much also. I wanted to assure you that our thoughts and best wished are with you. If you need anything please don't hesitate to come to me for help,'' Said the kind woman with a hand on the girl's shoulder for comfort.

''Thank you, miss,'' Muttered Kaguya. She knew that her uncle's wife had good intentions but she couldn't bring herself to feel any sort of joy.

Hinamori frowned in pity at the grieving girl. She knew that she was going through a hard time and nothing she would say would cheer her up. Instead, she chose to touch another topic.

''Also, I wanted to thank you again for helping Hinata-chan. Who knows what would have happened to her if you haven't been there,'' Said Hinamori gratefully.

Kaguya focussed on her feet at the mention of that. She didn't like remembering that scary event.

''That reminds me, Hinata-chan, You haven't thanked Kaguya-chan for helping you that night,'' Said Hinamori to Hinata who was hiding behind her mother's leg. ''Be a good girl and thank your cousin for being such a great friend.''

Instead, Hinata buried her face in her mother's Kimono and hid further from Kaguya.

Hinamori was taken aback by Hinata's behavior. She was timid but not like this, not with her cousins.

Even Kaguya was bewildered by Hinata's action.

''Come one, dear. Be polite and say 'thank you' to Kaguya-chan,'' Said Hinamori, dragging Hinata to meet Kaguya face to face.

Hinata had a hard time making eye contact, opting to look away everywhere but at her cousin. Still, she managed to give Kaguya a quick bow and mutter an answer. ''Thank you for helping me!''

Kaguya didn't know what was happening, but she tried to give Hinata a friendly tap on the shoulder to reassure her that things were fine. ''You are welcome. I was...'' But Hinata recoiled in terror as if burned by her touch, letting out a small eep and went to hide behind her mother once more.

Kaguya remained frozen in her current position as she looked at her cousin in shock.

''Hinata-chan what is wrong with you?!'' Said Hinamori before she shot Kaguya an apologetic look. ''I'm sorry for this. I don't know what has gotten into her.''

''It's fine. I understand,'' Muttered Kaguya sadly as she slowly retreated her hand.

''By the way, Kaguya-chan. I spoke to your uncle Hiashi,'' Said Hinamori, trying to change the subject. ''He said that if you were in need of something, anything at all, you can tell us with full confidence. We are here for you and Neji.''

''Thank you,'' Said Kaguya.

''No need for that. we are family so is natural that we help each other, especially in such hard times,'' Hinamori reassured her. ''If you'd like you and Neji can come live with us. Hiashi already talked about this to Neji and we wanted you both to consider our offer.''

''You are too kind,'' Said Kaguya somberly.

''Anyway, you should be going now. it's getting dark,'' Hinamori reminded her. ''Neji already left. I hope to see you soon and remember, anything at all.''

''I'm very grateful for your kindness. See you later,'' Said Kaguya with a polite reverence before she turned and left.

As Kaguya made her way back to her home, she started to consider Hinamori's offer. Living with her uncle and aunt didn't sound so bad. It would certainly be much better than living in an empty house with Neji being constantly reminded of what they have lost. But she reconsidered all her thoughts when she remembered the look on Hinata's face when she tried to touch her. That terrified look she gave her, it wasn't unlike some of the other kids that hated her or feared her. She had forgotten that Hinata had seen first-hand what she had done to that man, it was no wonder that she was disgusted by her now. She just knew that her cousin was never going to look at her the same way ever again. It just added to the list of things she had lost today.

After a few minutes, she arrived at her house. '' I'm home,'' She announced, taking her sandals off and stepped inside. She was about to wonder where Neji was but she quickly found him sitting down in the living room.

He didn't answer her when he noticed her presence, preferring to keep staring into the distance.

Kaguya didn't know what to say to Neji. This situation was very alien to her. What could she even say? There was nothing she could tell Neji that would make everything better. She herself felt as this was just a nightmare waiting to end, even if she knew that it was their new reality whether they liked it or not.

But she remembered Hizashi's words. How he told her to take care of Neji and help each other out. She knew that Hizashi was right. In this situation where they will have to learn to fend for themselves, they would need to have each other's back.

''I'm home, Neji-niisan,'' repeated Kaguya expectantly but she got no response.

She was starting to worry about the lack of a reaction but she insisted. ''Aunt Hinamori spoke to me. She said that they can help whenever we need. That's very nice of them, don't you think?''

Neji's response was to turn away from her.

Kaguya glanced down in sadness. It seemed that Neji was more hurt than what she initially had thought. But she was going to keep insisting. She had to be there for her brother. ''Are you hungry? I bet you do. I can prepare something in the kitchen. Do you want anything in-''

''This is your fault.''

Kaguya felt as if her heart had been squeezed by an invisible force. She fixed her eyes on Neji with a pained look in her eyes.

''If it wasn't for you, dad would still be here,'' Said Neji, shooting her the coldest glare she had ever seen on Neji. ''So no, I don't want food. I don't want anything from you!''

Kaguya recoiled back. Naji had never seen her with such hatred. They got angry sometimes but nothing like this. She felt herself getting smaller under his stare. ''I was just trying to protect Hinata...''

''You got my dad killed protecting the main house. We are nothing but trash to them! Just expendable slaves!'' Neji yelled.

''That's not true!'' replied Kaguya. ''Uncle and Aunt would never-''

''Are you blind?! It has always been this way!'' Neji interrupted her. ''They see us as servants and nothing else! And you traded my father's life for their sake!''

Kaguya was having difficulty speaking. Why did things keep getting worse? ''Nii-san...''

''I'm not your brother!'' Snarled Neji. ''You are not even a true Hyuga! You are some freak we took in out of pity and you killed my father as thanks for his hospitality! I hate you, you are a monster!''

After his tirade, Neji stormed off, leaving Kaguya alone in the living room.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remained frozen in place. she sobbed silently, feeling despair and dread taking ahold of her. In a single day, she had lost everything she cared for. Her family hated her, the clan wished she didn't exist, she got her adoptive father killed, and now she was alone.

She couldn't take this anymore. She was tired of this, of all of this! She had trouble thinking clearly, her mind was hazy after all the stress of these few days she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much she tried, she wasn't going to get her clan to accept her and the only person who did was dead and she was responsible. She was exhausted, she was broken, and most importantly, she was by herself now.

But she knew she had to be strong, she had to be now more than ever since she was on her own. And she would continue to grow stronger, she had to. These events had taught her a valuable lesson and she was going to show everyone that they wouldn't keep her down. If everyone hated her, fine, she was going to get so strong that she would not need anyone else. Everyone here considered her a monster. In that case, she would show them how powerful of a monster she could be.

 **Author's note:**

 **As promised, fast chapters! At least until I ran out of the ones I already wrote...but I have ten so enjoy these fast ones while they last.**

 **Poor Kaguya just can't catch a break. But the Hyuga clan had a lot of internal problems at this point even in canon, so I think is not so farfetched for them to be somewhat cold. Even Neji might have seemed overly harsh but he just lost his only remaining parent to an adoptive sister that he already knew no one else liked. Anyway, that's what reviews are for! You tell me what you thought about the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rabbit and the Fox

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 5: The Rabbit and the Fox

-Hyuga Compound-

Hiashi finished pouring a steaming cup of tea before handing it to his guest.

''Some tea, Hokage-sama?'' Said Hiashi, holding the cup of tea as an offering to the village's leader.

''Oh yes, please,'' Responded the Hokage amicably, gently reaching for the cup from the other side of the table before taking a sip.

''Is an honor to have you here today,'' Said Hiashi, putting his own cup on the table. ''To what do I owe this visit?''

''Just wanted to see that everything was in order, that's all,'' Said Hiruzen. ''How is your family? Are your daughters well?''

''They are both in good health. Though, Hinata's abilities as heiress leave much to be desired despite my best efforts to train her,'' Said Hiashi coldly. ''fortunately, Hanabi shows much more promise than her sister.''

''Don't be so hard on young Hinata. Strenght comes in many ways and she is still young. She has plenty of time to grow,'' Said Hiruzen. Ever since Hiashi's wife, Hinamori, died five years ago giving birth to his second daughter, the Hyuga clan head became even more strict. However, Hiruzen wished that he'd cut his daughter's some slack. Hiashi's expectations could be too high for such a timid and young girl.

Hiashi just gave the Hokage an incredulous huff. He wasn't going to hold his breath for his older daughter to show any improvement.

Seeing that he wasn't going to change Hiashi's mind on that matter, Hiruzen decided to shift the subject to the one he had truly come here for.''By the way, how are things with young Kaguya?'' The Hokage had taken upon himself to check on Kaguya's situation whenever he could which sadly wasn't very often. He knew that she had a lot of trouble fitting in, even more so since Hizashi's passing.

Hiashi sighed. It seemed that they would be discussing troublesome topics this day. ''I'm sorry to say, but things pertaining Kaguya have been difficult, to say the least.''

''Difficult? In what sense?'' Asked the concerned Hokage. He knew that Kaguya didn't have it smoothly growing up, but something in Hiashi's tone told him that it had gotten even worse since the last time he asked about the girl.

''As you already know, she has had trouble being accepted by our clan members since day one but at least she seemed to handle it even if with some difficulty,'' Explained Hiashi. ''But since my brother's death, well, she has secluded herself from everyone. It wasn't too bad at first, she just preferred to be by herself but that was that. Now, she barely even puts foot in the compound. She deliberately ignores us. Sometimes she goes missing for days,'' Hiashi himself barely saw her nowadays. Last time he met her for any considerable amount of time was during his wife's funeral. He just saw her for a few minutes a week to spar with her but it wasn't much, at this point there was not a lot left that he could teach her.

''That's very unfortunate indeed,'' Said the Hokage with a sad frown.

''I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to leave the clan altogether,'' Said Hiashi, taking a sip from his tea. ''I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I failed to give the girl the life you wanted for her.''

''I'm sure you did everything you could, Hiashi. Perhaps the burden I put on you and Hizashi was too much,'' Said Hiruzen in regret. ''But this worries me. If she has almost no contact with other people she could become very unstable. Is very important for a child her age to form bonds with others if they are to develop properly. The will of fire within Kaguya-chan won't ever burn strongly if she doesn't learn to appreciate her comrades.''

''I agree,'' Said Hiashi. ''I too worry about her ability to relate to others.''

''In that case, I believe that the best course of action would be to have her enter the academy as soon as possible,'' Said Hiruzen.

''The academy?'' inquired Hiashi in confusion. ''She is way past the age of admission. If she were to enter she would be put in the last year and this year is almost over. If you wanted her to enter the academy why didn't you say so sooner?''

''I didn't intend for her to enter the academy at all originally,'' Said Hiruzen. '' I wanted her to learn the basic Shinobi knowledge here, in the clan through your private tutors. That way I thought she would not have to be subjected to the judgmental behavior of the rest of the village. As much as it pains me to say it, I know that our people can be very close-minded, you only have to look at Naruto's situation to see that. I didn't want her to be shunned for being different. But since she is already being neglected even in her clan, there might be no other way for her to form bonds but through the academy, even if there only have a couple weeks left until graduation.''

''I see,'' Said Hiashi. ''Also, she will be put into a team right away. That might help her social skills.''

Hiruzen nodded. ''I intended to assign her to a team myself once she was older and I felt she was ready to leave the comfort zone of the Hyuga clan, but how things are right now, having her get a team as soon as it can be done might for be best,'' Not to mention that if she already left the clan compound for days at a time she was already being subjected to the opinions of the rest of the village.

''I can't think of a better solution,'' Said Hiashi.

''I'm just a bit concerned about her current level,'' Added the Hokage. ''Hiashi, is she at an acceptable level to become Genin? I don't want to have her graduate if she isn't ready for the field.''

Hiashi grinned for the first time in the day. ''In that regard, you have nothing to worry about, Hokage-sama.''

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in curiosity at that comment. ''So, the girl's skills have progressed satisfactorily?''

Hiashi nodded with confidence. ''She might have social problems, but when it comes to fighting prowess she has exceeded even our wildest expectations.''

''That's a bold claim to make, especially for you, Hiashi,'' Said Hiruzen with his interest renewed. Hiashi was a man with incredibly high standards, only accepting the best of the best of his family and clan. Hearing Hiashi praise Kaguya was surprising. ''Mind telling me how she compares to an average Genin?''

''A Genin?'' Repeated Hiashi almost in amusement. ''forgive me, Hokage-sama. But I think that you haven't understood what I meant when I said her abilities were astounding.''

Hiruzen's confusion grew even further. Did Hiashi mean that she was beyond a Genin's level?

Hiashi stared into the tea in his hands, reminiscing deeply. ''I don't know how she does it, or how it is even possible, but she picks things up at an astounding speed. At three years old she could beat any Genin in our clan, even the older ones. By age six, even Takeda-san, our best personal instructor for the children, couldn't defeat her anymore.''

Hiruzen was getting more astounded by the second. Did she really advance that fast?

''To tell you the truth, I can't say exactly how strong she is because even I can't push her now to her full extent,'' Said Hiashi.

Hiruzen furrowed his brow. Was Hiashi saying what he thought he was saying?

Hiashi lifted his gaze to look at the Hokage in full seriousness. ''Now at twelve years old, she has managed to surpass even me.''

Hiruzen's eyes widened at that as he went agape. That was a surprising declaration.

''It is difficult for me to admit this,'' Said Hiashi. ''I, the clan head of the mightiest clan in Konoha, have no choice but to admit to you that my adoptive niece who is just a kid and a member of the branch family, is stronger than me.''

Hiruzen wished he had brought his pipe. He could really use a smoke right now. ''This is something you don't hear every day...'' Muttered the old man. He could think of very few people who could compare to this rate of progress: Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato, and Orochimaru. They seemed to have another prodigy of legendary caliber in their hands.

Judging by the Hokage's expression, Hiashi could make out an idea of what Hiruzen was thinking. ''Yes, the last person to have shown such extraordinary talents was Uchiha Itachi.''

''Even more of a reason to worry about her forming bonds with other people. We don't want her becoming another Uchiha Itachi,'' Commented Hiruzen. He was now more convinced than ever that they had to send her to the academy at once. They didn't want such a promising prodigy to become a sociopath. Itachi and Orochimaru had been disastrous for Konoha already. He just hoped that the girl wasn't so damaged emotionally already so that she was beyond help.

-Konoha's Downtown-

Uzumaki Naruto was having a bad day. He had flunked another test. Again. It had been the last one before the graduation, and Iruka-Sensei had warned him that if he didn't get a perfect score on the graduation exam he was going to fail this year's course. Well, he just had to pass the next one with flying colors but still, that didn't make failing any less annoying.

He wandered aimlessly for something to do and occupy his time and he settled for going to his favorite park and sat down on a bench, overseeing the passing river as he thought of today's events. He both loved and hated this place. It was just a common playground with swings, benches, seesaws, and whatnot. But it was on a grassy hill just overseeing a large river. With such relaxing scenery, the smell of fresh water and pasture, it was a good spot to just come here to meditate when things weren't going his way, and he used to frequent the place ever since he was a small child so it gave him a sense of familiarity.

But on the other hand, since this was a park he was constantly reminded of how alone he was every time he saw the other kids that came here with their families. However, with the sun just barely peeking at them beyond the horizon as the calming light of dusk washed over him, meant that there were next to no kids right now at this hour. Which was perfect. Even he wanted to be alone once in a while, which had been a necessity to learn to enjoy it as no one liked to be with him.

He focused his attention on the crystalline water of the flowing river. It was in times like these that he wished he had someone to be there for him, even if a normal kid would be worried about his parents grounding him for failing a test, Naruto would have loved to have that. It was infinitely better to have strict parents to this loneliness.

Naruto shook his head and looked on with determination. It was alright there was no use moping around, he was going to do better next time. He would definitely become a ninja and eventually Hokage. He would make everyone look at him for who he really was and not for the monster everyone saw him as. Besides, sulking wasn't his style, not giving up was Uzumaki Naruto's way of doing things!

Naruto sighed in relief. He felt a bit better already. Tha's why he liked pondering on his problems alone, sometimes it cleared his mind.

He decided that it was enough of sitting around sulking and realized that eating his sorrows away with some Ichiraku Ramen would be infinitely better. But when he stood up, ready to go, he noticed that he wasn't the only person in the park.

Just a few yards away he saw a girl sitting on a swing. She was very pale, she was the palest person that Naruto had ever seen in fact. With her long and silky white hair, white bandana, and elegant white kimono, it was like looking at a porcelain doll. She also wore black shorts under her Knee-length Kimono, along with black tabi and had a black obi.

Naruto was mesmerized by her unique look. He had never seen anyone like her. She looked somewhat odd, but she had an air of royalty about her.

The boy squinted his eyes as he noticed some weird small cone-shaped white spikes on either side of her head.

 _''What are those?''_ Wondered Naruto curiously as he kept staring at the strange girl.

Suddenly, the girl seemed to notice his gaze as she turned her head to look at him.

Naruto was taken aback, not just by her pupilless white eyes similar to Hinata's, but also because of her delicate serene features. He felt as if he was looking at a foreign princess of some sort.

Naruto finally realized that he had been staring rudely for too long and he diverted his eyes somewhere else in shame.

The girl analyzed the unfamiliar boy for a second. He looked to be around her age. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore orange pants with an orange jacket. She had never seen him before. She decided to pay him no mind, shrugging uncaringly and returning her attention to the river.

After a moment, Naruto went back to giving her quick furtive looks. That girl was so very weird and he had never seen her before, but there was something familiar about her but he just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

''Who is that weirdo?''

''Hey what's up with your eyes?!''

Naruto frowned as he saw three other kids approaching the strange girl. He recognized them. They were from the academy and liked to pick on others. He remembered them picking on Hinata when they were younger.

''Forget about the eyes, dude. What the hell are those?!'' Said the third one as he pointed to the things protruding from her head.

''So freaky!'' Added another one.

''Hey freak, where did you come from? We have never seen you before,'' Said the largest one.

The girl didn't pay them any mind, she just continued to stare at the river as if they weren't even there.

This only seemed to annoy the boys, however.

''Hey, we're talking to you!'' Replied the boy as he and his two other friends obstructed her view by standing in front of her.

''Didn't anyone teach you some manners? You are supposed to respond when other people are speaking to you!'' Said another one.

''Are you deaf or what?!'' The other yelled in her face. ''You want to get beat up?!''

Naruto glared at the scene. He hated bullies. They weren't even that strong, they just knew how to gang up to win fights. He was about to go and put them in their place when suddenly the girl focused her gaze on the three boys and after a second, they were sent flying and screaming into the river by an invisible force.

Naruto was flabbergasted. That was so cool! What did she do?! He didn't see anything!

The bullies coughed up water as they swum to the other side of the river in fear, trying to escape from the girl. ''Run away!'' ''That girl is insane!'' ''Freak!''

The girl only muttered an annoyed huff before getting back to staring at the water.

''Hey, that was so awesome!''

She turned her head to see the blond kid from earlier approaching her with a wide grin.

''It was amazing! You showed those idiots who's boss!'' Praised Naruto. ''How did you do that!? That was like 'Whoosh!' and they went flying!''

She eyed the orange-clad boy with an emotionless face before she decided to pretend he wasn't there.

Naruto pouted at the lack of a response. Maybe she was shy?

''I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!'' Said Naruto, extending his hand amicably to her only for his shake to be ignored too.

 _''Man, she really is weird,''_ thought Naruto. Even Hinata wasn't this antisocial. Well, she fidgeted, got red in the face, or fainted whenever he tried talking to her, sometimes all three in close succession, but it was at least some reaction.

''By the way, what's up with these?'' Asked Naruto as he reached for one of those cone-shaped things on her head.

She caught his hand with a strong grip before shooting him a deadly glare. ''Don't. Touch.''

Naruto shook off her hold on him as he rubbed his sore wrist. ''Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just thought your cat ears were really cool.''

The girl looked at the boy in wonder. Cat ears? did he think she was wearing some kind of tiara? ''If anyone looks like a cat here is you with those whiskers!'' She shot back.

''What?! That's totally not true!'' Said Naruto. ''These are birthmarks! Birthmarks!''

''Well, just as you have your stupid whiskers I was born with these horns too!'' She yelled at him.

''H-Horns!?'' Repeated Naruto incredulously. Those were horns? For real?!

''Yes. You have anything to say about that?!'' She demanded. And she grinded them daily too or they would grow back. This was as small as she could make them without cutting part of her bone structure. And even then they still brought attention to herself, she hated it.

''Whatever I still think they look like cat ears,'' Said Naruto trying to downplay how weird it was that she had horns by making a joke about it.

Her eyes twitched in annoyance at the blond's stupid comments. ''So idiotic...''

Then, she proceeded to stand up and walk away.

''Hey, where are you going?!'' Asked Naruto.

She didn't answer and just kept her pace.

Naruto tried to go after her. ''Hey, don't leave me talking alone,'' but before he could chase her she disappeared into thin air in a swirl of leaves by using a body flicker Jutsu.

''Wha-Where did she go?'' Asked the confused Naruto glancing all around him but he didn't see her anywhere.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Naruto, the girl glanced down at him from the top of a nearby roof.

She looked intently at the confused blond. He was annoying. She was surprised she had lost her cool so easily with him. She was usually very good ignoring anyone that talked to her but he managed to make her lose her temper. No matter, he was just a stupid boy. She would not worry about him anymore.

And with that, she went away rapidly, skillfully jumping from roof to roof with minimal effort.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto finally gave up looking for the girl. That had been strange. That girl had been something else. Just where had she come from? Naruto already thought that girls were weird and complicated, and this one seemed to be way-way more so than usual. Whatever it wasn't like he knew her. Still, as he made his way back to his apartment, Naruto wondered if he would ever see her again. Her eyes had reflected loneliness, which was something he was all too familiar with. As cold as she had been, he couldn't help but relate to her on some level. But he would think about it some other time, right now there was a bowl of Ramen with his name on it.

 **Author's note:**

 **The first meeting between Naruto and Kaguya! I hope you guys like it! I want to address something right now. You might think is ridiculous for Kaguya to be Jounin level so fast, and high Jounin for the matter. I don't think that it's very outlandish at all. We are talking about the direct reincarnation of Kaguya, the most OP character in the series. In canon she is stronger than Rikudou Ten-tails Madara. Even kid Kaguya just having a very minuscule amount of her previous life's power is enough to put her above a lot of part 1 characters. Heck, Itachi and Orochimaru weren't even deities and they weren't so far away in power to Kaguya right now at her age. If anything, she is underpowered considering how strong she should be. But don't worry, she will unlock her full potential, in time. However, her power won't be the only thing starting to come back to her in small bursts. You will have to wait and see what I mean!**

 **Please leave a review if you can! I really want to know what people think of this new story!**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Pariahs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 6: Two Pariahs

Naruto let out a yawn, waiting for class to start. He planted his face on his desk, groaning in boredom. He hated school. He would have skipped class if it wasn't for the fact that he was a hair's breadth away from failing the year.

''Hey, Sasuke-kun!''

Naruto found himself being pushed aside rudely as a girl made her way to the boy sitting on the other side of Naruto's table.

''Sasuke-kun, did you finish your homework?'' Said Ino pleasantly. She was a blond girl with teal blue eyes that had a long bang of hair covering one of them while she kept the rest in place in a long ponytail. She wore a purple sleeveless blouse and skirt with bandages on her legs and used forearm warmers. ''If you missed anything I can lend you mine if you want.''

''Leave him alone, Ino-pig!''

Naruto let out a growl of annoyance an yet another girl pushed him aside to swarm around Sasuke.

''Sasuke is the best in class. I'm sure he doesn't need you to lend him your notes!'' Said Sakura defiantly. She was a girl with green eyes and long pink hair who wore a long short-sleeved red dress.

''Don't stick your nose in my business, Forehead!'' Said Ino, turning around hotly to glare at Sakura.

'' I forgot mine. Could I have a look too?'' Asked Naruto at the girls.

''Get lost, Naruto!'' Both girls yelled at the same time.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just gave a huff of annoyance at the bothersome noise the girls were making as he continued to ignore them. He was a boy with spiky black hair with two bangs framing his face and had dark eyes. He wore a blue high-collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, forearm warmers, and white shorts with bandages on his calves.

Hinata looked on silently from the other side of the room. She gripped her notebook tightly, wishing she had the courage to go up to Naruto and offer him help with his homework. But as always, she was too much of a coward to muster up the guts. She hadn't changed much from when she was younger. She still kept her dark blue hair short with two bangs framing her face. But now she wore a long beige jacket and dark pants.

''So early in the morning and they are this troublesome already,'' Muttered Shikamaru in a bored manner. He had dark eyes and dark hair that he kept in a short spiky ponytail. He wore a mesh shirt with an open gray jacket over it and had brown pants.

''You know how Ino is,'' Muttered Chouji who was sitting at Shikamaru's side as he ate potato chips. He was a plump boy with spiky brown hair and red swirls on his cheeks. He was wearing a short-sleeved green haori over a yellow shirt with the Kanji for 'food' on it, along with brown shorts and bandages on his arms and legs.

''Okay, everyone quiet, please!'' Yelled an adult Chunin as he entered the classroom. Ha had dark eyes, brown hair that he had in a spiky ponytail, and had a scar running across his nose. He was wearing the standard Konoha uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved blue shirt and blue pants with a green flak jacket.

''Everyone, go to your seats. We are going to begin today's class,'' Ordered Iruka.

Everyone complied with varying degrees of enthusiasm and waited for Iruka to continue.

''But first, I would like to introduce a new student!'' Announced the Chunin proudly.

Everyone in the class started whispering amongst themselves. They had never heard of students transferring when the year was almost over.

''A new student at this time? Isn't that weird, Shikamaru?'' Whispered Chouji to his best friend.

''I didn't know it was allowed either,'' Said Shikamaru.

'' I hope it's a hot girl,'' Said Kiba with a toothy grin. He was a feral boy with brown spiky hair, slitted dark eyes, sharp fangs with red fang-like markings on each cheek. He was wearing a gray hoodie with brown pants. ''We need nice girls around, not only these banshees.''

''What did you say, Kiba?'' ''Shannaro!'' Both Ino and Sakura turned to him from their seats to glare daggers at the dog lover.

''Quiet!'' Said Iruka before clearing his throat. ''Anyway, please give a warm welcome to our new student!''

Then, Iruka gave a signal and a girl with pale skin and white hair entered the room slowly.

As soon as Naruto spotted her the boredom on his face vanished as he widened his eyes in recognition. _''That's the strange girl I saw the other day!''_

''She is a bit odd, isn't she, Shikamaru?'' Whispered Chouji.

''Yeah,'' The Lazy genius agreed as he too took notice of her unusual appearance.

''What are those things on her head?'' Muttered Ino in shock.

Sakura also saw them. She thought that it looked like horns but she knew that there was no way those could be real, right?

Even Shino raised an eyebrow at the new girl. He had spiky brown hair. Used dark glasses and used a high-collared gray coat that hid most of his face and wore brown pants. He was probably one of the quietest students there and even he was surprised by the look of the newcomer.

''I know that having a new student at this time of the year is very irregular but still let's try to get to know our new classmate and treat her with the respect she deserves,'' Said Iruka before turning to the girl. ''Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?''

The pale girl remained silent as she stared at the class with her pure white eyes.

Some of the students were starting to get unnerved by her look and even Iruka was about to prompt her again.

''I'm Hyuga Kaguya,'' She said simply, still not moving an inch from her spot or adding anything else.

''Did she say Hyuga?'' ''Yeah, she did'' whispered some of the students among themselves.

''Hey Hinata, is she a relative of yours or something?'' Asked Kiba, turning to look at the Hyuga heiress but he was taken aback by the look of terror on the timid girl as she stared unblinkingly at the strange new student. ''Hinata...'' Said Kiba in shock. He had never seen a reaction like this from the shy girl.

''Well, now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you grab a free seat?'' suggested Iruka at the reserved girl.

Kaguya nodded before she made her way to the center of the classroom and went up the steps until she reached the top tables and sat down at the very edge of the classroom by the window.

''She looks so freaky, don't you think, forehead?'' Muttered Ino at Sakura.

''She does. It's almost scary,'' Added the pinkette.

''You should be happy. At least you and your big forehead aren't the most monstrous things around here anymore,'' Joked Ino

''Shut up, Ino-pig!'' Threatened Sakura.

Iruka noticed that the arrival of their newest student really got the classroom talking. Even some of the most reserved and quiet students were staring at the new girl in curiosity, like Sasuke and Shino.

''Okay, that's enough!'' Said Iruka, grabbing the class's attention. ''We'll start today's topic. Let's discuss the difference between the five Chakra Natures...''

Meanwhile, Naruto ignored Iruka's lecture and kept focusing his attention on Kaguya.

She was also ignoring the lesson and was resting her head on her palm while she looked through the window at the village outside in boredom.

Now that he had a better look at her, Naruto was certain of his previous assessment of her and was sure that she was lonely. If he was her he would not feel very comfortable being the topic of gossip just because she looked different. He was willing to bet that she was used to having people treat her like that because of her appearance and he knew how much it sucked to be judged harshly without any good reason. Kami knows how many times he had wished for someone to look past what everyone said about him and befriend him. He wondered if Kaguya felt the same way...

-Hours Later-

Naruto was starving. He didn't have any breakfast that morning as his food had spoiled, as always. He decided to buy groceries on his way back home, maybe even get some Ichiraku Ramen. He pulled out his frog-shaped wallet and inspected it to see that he was very low on Ryo much to his disappointment.

As he made his way to the marketplace, he passed by his favorite park and to his surprise, he noticed Kaguya sitting on the same swing he had met her days ago.

He stopped in place to admire the girl. She was alone once again. She seemed to always be by herself. Maybe she really didn't have any friends. Anyway, Naruto decided to say hello since he was already there and they were classmates now.

He went over to her with a smile. ''Hi there!''

Kaguya turned her head to the side to see the same boy from the other day approaching her with a silly grin on his face. She ignored him and went back to staring into the distance.

''How's it going?'' Naruto greeted her pleasantly as he stood in front of her. ''You are Kaguya, right? We are in the same class. We met here the other day, remember?''

Kaguya still didn't say anything. Naruto felt as if he was talking to a wall.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, thinking of anything else to say. ''Did you like school? Iruka-sensei can be very boring sometimes. I always fall asleep during his lectures,'' Joked Naruto but Kaguya still didn't react.

He pouted. This girl was very difficult. No wonder she was always alone. She was more antisocial than even Sasuke. At least Sasuke grunted and called you an idiot. ''By the way, have those guys from the other time given you trouble again?'' Asked Naruto. ''If they have just let me know and I'll help you put them in their place. I really hate when-''

''Why would I need you for that?'' Kaguya interrupted him. Shocking Naruto at getting such a sudden reaction, and a negative one at that. ''Why would I need you for anything?''

''Hey, I'm just saying that if you ever need help you just have to ask,'' Said Naruto in indignation.

''I can take care of myself just fine,'' Said Kaguya plainly. ''I don't need the help of a weakling like you.''

''A weakling?! I'm so not a weakling!'' Exclaimed Naruto, getting more agitated by the second. ''I'm going to become Hokage someday, Dattebayo!''

''I saw you sleep through most of class today, and I heard some of the others call you a dead last,'' Said Kaguya coldly. ''There is no way that someone that doesn't even take his studies seriously will become Hokage. A failure such as you most likely not even get to graduate, much less get to anywhere in life.''

''Shut up! You don't know anything about me!'' Shouted Naruto, finally losing his patience. What was it with this girl?! ''Now I see why no one likes you! With such a detestable attitude is no wonder that no one wants to be your friend!''

''Like I would care about that,'' Said Kaguya. ''I don't need the friendship of a bunch of hypocrites who preach camaraderie and then turn their back on you if you aren't like them.''

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. There was some truth to what Kaguya was saying but he had more faith in his comrades than that. ''Not everyone is like that! Don't you think it would be nice to know that someone had your back from time to time?''

''Only the weak need the help of others to get anywhere,'' Replied Kaguya. ''I'm strong enough that I'm just fine by myself. So don't put me in the same category as you.''

''And I thought that Sasuke was full of himself. You are even worse!'' Exclaimed Naruto. ''You keep saying that you are strong but I bet that you are all talk. I'm sure I could take you on!''

''You think you can take me on?'' Repeated Kaguya with a hint of amusement. The sardonic smile she gave him was the closest thing to a smile that Naruto had seen her make.

Kaguya jumped off the swing and turned to face Naruto with a cold look in her eyes. ''Go on then. 'put me in my place' as you would say.''

''You want me to fight you?! Right here and now?!'' Asked Naruto incredulously.

''What? Scared?'' Taunted Kaguya. ''I think you are the one who is all talk.''

''I'm not fighting in a park in the middle of the village!'' Said Naruto. ''Besides, I don't feel like hitting a girl. As annoying as you might be!''

Then, Kaguya gave Naruto a slap strong enough to turn his head sideways. ''What about now?'' Asked Kaguya. She would show the blond to not underestimate her just because she was a girl even if she had to coax him into a fight.

Naruto rubbed the red mark on his cheek with a pained groan. ''I'm not going to fight you just because-'' -He was interrupted by yet another slap- ''I'm still not-'' -slap- ''Stop tha-'' -slap- ''I'm warnin-'' -slap- ''Okay, that's it! you asked for-'' -slap-

Without another word, Naruto threw himself at Kaguya with an enraged yell, his fist at the ready to return the favor.

Kaguya easily sidestepped the blow, making Naruto lose his balance as he hit nothing but air.

Naruto turned around angrily and started throwing punch after punch at Kaguya who gracefully slid her feet along the ground, keeping just enough distance to stay ahead of Naruto while his strikes barely even graced her. She didn't even need to put her guard up.

As Naruto threw another blow in his frustration, Kaguya easily went under the punch and used her foot to kick Naruto's leg and screw his balance.

The blond found himself stumbling in his momentum and ran into a tree headfirst. He stumbled back and landed on his butt while he rubbed his forehead in pain.

He glanced at Kaguya who was staring at him with a smug look which just served to anger him once more. He quickly got to his feet to resume his assault but like before, Kaguya easily evaded the barrage of punches barely even putting any effort at all.

Then, Kaguya got under his poor defense, using her leg to sweep his feet from under him and in a second Naruto ended up staring at the sky.

Naruto stayed on the ground, looking at the moving clouds in shock. How? How was she doing this?! She was playing with him!

Then, Naruto found himself staring at Kaguya who had come over to lean over him mockingly. ''Had enough?'' She asked him with an air of superiority.

Naruto gritted his teeth in impotence. He jumped back on his feet and sent a kick her way. She swatted his kick to the side and used his momentum to turn him around, taking the chance to throw a kick of her own that caught Naruto on the back and sent him rolling down the hill until he finally fell into the river with a loud splash.

Naruto stood up and spat out water before taking a deep breath.

Kaguya snickered derogatorily at him from the hill overseeing the river. ''Is that all you have?'' She asked him.

Naruto glared at her for a moment before he started walking to the shore with difficulty against the water current.

''I didn't know why I even tried to befriend you. You are the worst!'' Said the blond as he finally reached the ground and started shaking the water off.

''I don't need friendship from the likes of you,'' Responded Kaguya. She didn't need friendship from anyone, period.

''Fine! I hope you die alone which is what most likely will happen with that attitude!'' Naruto shouted back before he went away stomping angrily.

Kaguya looked at Naruto's retreating form for a moment. ''Idiot,'' She muttered and turned around to leave too. However, she saw something laying in the grass just a few feet away.

In her curiosity, she went over to pick the item up and she noticed that it was some kind of wallet. It was shaped like a frog plushie. Most would have thought it looked ridiculous but she thought it was cute at least. She opened to see what was inside and found a small amount of money and a key. She wasn't a thief and really didn't need the money so she put them back into the wallet.

She wondered who could have left it there but she was quick to deduce that the idiot must have dropped it during the ass-kicking she gave him. She debated for a few seconds if she should throw the damn thing into the river and be done with it. She didn't owe anything to the blond moron.

She rolled her eyes as she sighed. She was going to give the thing back to the idiot and go on her merry way. She would have a little mercy on the blond. He was already a weak moron, at the very least she was going to spare him from being a broke weak moron.

She focused on her ability to feel chakra around her. She found Naruto's signature almost instantly. One thing the idiot had going for him was his chakra capacity. He had the largest chakra capacity she had ever seen aside from hers.

Once she had his location pinned down, she used chakra to jump several feet in the air and land on a nearby rooftop before she continued to hop between buildings in search for the blond.

When she found him, she concluded that he must have already noticed that he lost his wallet since she saw him asking random people on the street for something, only to be blown off by them rudely without hearing him out.

Kaguya raised an eyebrow at this. She could have dropped down from the roof right then and there and let the blond know of her presence but she was more curious about the way people were treating Naruto. She saw him going from person to person to talk to them but they shooed him off. Some even called him a demon and others started whispering amongst themselves as they glared at him coldly. She Knew that look on the people's faces, it was the same one her clan gave her. These people hated Naruto, but why? He was a moron but so were a lot of other people she knew and she didn't see them being treated like this.

Something wasn't normal here. She decided to follow Naruto for the moment to satisfy her curiosity, it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

Meanwhile, Naruto hastily walked through the village, retracing his steps to see if he could find his beloved Gamma-chan. Once he had arrived at his apartment and he had been unable to find his key and wallet he got into a panic and had started looking all over for it. But once he had calmed down he decided to return the same way he had come and if he didn't find it someone else must have. Still, no matter who he asked everyone either told him that they hadn't seen it or that he should piss off. He hated this! Why couldn't he be treated like a normal human being just for once! He was desperate here! He simply thanked them regardless before going on his way, no matter how unhappy he was with them.

He finally arrived at the park, remembering that he had fought with that stupid Kaguya here. He didn't know why it didn't occur to him sooner that he must have dropped it during the fight -that he could totally have won if he had been prepared- And proceeded to look around the grass for his stuff.

''Where is it?!'' Wondered Naruto out loud as he inspected a patch of grass. ''It has to be around here!''

It was at that moment that Kaguya decided to make herself know and she jumped down the roof she had been standing on.

Naruto heard something behind him and turned around to find Kaguya staring at him with her ever emotionless eyes. ''What do you want?! If you want to fight, too bad! I'm kind of busy here!''

Instead of saying anything, Kaguya simply threw something at him which Naruto managed to catch before inspecting it.

''Gama-chan...'' Said Naruto in relief and surprise. ''Where did you find it?''

Kaguya pointed at the hill by the large tree in the middle of the park. ''It was over there. I was looking for you to give it back.''

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. ''T-Thanks...'' Said Naruto timidly. He didn't exactly how he should react. They just fought minutes ago and now she was returning something to him.

''Are you really that stupid?'' Asked Kaguya seriously.

Naruto was taken aback. That wasn't what he expected the girl to say. ''What?!''

''Are you an idiot?'' Repeated the girl. ''Or you are so oblivious that you don't notice?''

''What are you talking about?'' Asked Naruto. He was starting to lose his patience again. Was being rude the only thing she knew how to do?

''The people back there. The villagers. They don't like you,'' Said Kaguya. ''They treat you like garbage and you just keep on going like it is nothing.''

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. Had she been following him?

''Yet you just smile and joke around like a doofus even when everyone has such disdain for you,'' Kaguya continued. ''How could you keep acting so cheery if not because you are an idiot?''

''What I'm supposed to do? Mope around all day and avoid people like you do?'' Naruto shot back. ''I know I'll make everyone change their minds about me someday.''

''Fool, people aren't swayed that easily. Trying to make them change their opinion of you is a waste of time,'' Said Kaguya. ''Instead, you should return the favor. Treat them like dirt or become stronger and make them fear crossing you.''

''You say to hate them too?'' Inquired Naruto incredulously. ''They might not like me but they are also members of the village like us! I won't turn my back on my comrades either!''

''They don't see you as their comrade,'' insisted Kaguya.

''That's why I'm saying that I'll make them change their minds about me,'' Said Naruto. '' I know that someday I'll get there. But not if I throw the towel like you say.''

Kaguya narrowed her eyes at Naruto. She was starting to lose her patience. ''You are a bigger moron than I originally thought. I don't want to talk to you anymore. You piss me off,'' Said Kaguya before she turned around and walked away.

''That's my line!'' Naruto shouted at her before she was out of sight.

He let out a sigh. What was up with her? She certainly had some issues.

Whatever, it didn't matter what the crazy girl said. He was not the type to give up and he would never do it as long as he lived!

At the same time. As Kaguya made her way to the Hyuga compound she couldn't help but fume at the previous conversation. Naruto was an idiot. People's opinion didn't change without forcing them. She had learned pretty early on that the only way to change people was to make them, and one could only make them by being more powerful than them.

People had already hated her despite her doing nothing to them, and no matter how hard she had tried to prove that she wasn't the monster that people said she was they never stopped seeing her as one. Eventually, she stopped trying. Ever since she was little people got away with things just because they were more powerful. Her clan had branded her just because they had power over her and deemed it like that; her adoptive father had died just because some foreign ninja had been in a more powerful position than them despite having been them who were at fault. And the only reason she hadn't died like a dog that fateful night of Hinata's third birthday was because she had been stronger than her attacker.

Yes, the only thing that people respected was power. It was the only thing that really made a difference. No one did the right thing just because it was the right thing, you had to force them to do it, and she was really well on her way to reach her goals. She was already stronger than even her uncle Hiashi, who had been the strongest Hyuga and one of the strongest Jounin in the village. But that wasn't enough, she had to get so strong that people wouldn't dare cross her, and powerful enough that even if they felt like crossing her she would be able to crush them.

Yeah, it didn't matter what Naruto said. He didn't know anything. Still, he had managed to make her lose her cool once again. Why? Why was he able to make her angry so easily?

She couldn't answer that, and to be honest she was tired and didn't feel like thinking about it anymore. So, she just made her way home silently and wished that she didn't have to interact with the idiot much in the future.

 **Author's note:**

 **Some more Naruto and Kaguya's interactions! A lot of people are rooting for a Naruto x Kaguya story. I'm surprised to hear that, not because I'm against it or anything like that but I thought that people would be more icky about pairing Naruto with his spiritual grandmother in a sense. But to be fair, being reincarnated makes her her own person so I don't really find it disgusting personally. As for wheter I'll pair them together, you'll have to wait to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Once-in-a-lifetime Prodigy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 7: Once-in-a-Lifetime Prodigy

''This is it, everyone. The day of the final test has finally come!'' Announced Iruka to the class.

Some of the student's anxiety was almost palpable. Like Naruto, Chouji, and Hinata. Others looked confident like Kiba, Ino, and Sakura. While some others like Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kaguya, and Shino, looked indifferent.

''Pass this test and you will become proud Genin of Konoha,'' Said Iruka. ''And I want to let you know in case that we don't see each other for a long time, that I feel so honored to have been your teacher.''

After his small speech, Iruka grabbed his note board to see check today's exam. ''Let's see, today's test will be...''

''Iruka-sensei!'' A girl from the class raised her hand. She was Ami, a student with long purple-hair and brown eyes.

''What is it, Ami?'' Inquired Iruka.

''What about her?'' Said Ami, pointing a finger at Kaguya, who was sitting all the way in the back of the classroom. ''Is not fair that we all had to pass several tests already to get to where we are and she just gets to make the very last one!''

''Ohh, that's right. I almost forgot, I have a special test for Kaguya in place of the others she didn't do,'' Said Iruka. ''In fact, It would be better if we go outside for this. Come on, let's go!''

and with that, the class followed Iruka to the school's courtyard. All the students found a place in the benches around the training field while Iruka waited patiently at the center of the court ready to begin.

''Now, could our new student come here?'' Said Iruka. ''Kaguya, if you would.''

Kaguya simply sighed before standing up and walked all the way from the benches to where Iruka was.

Iruka nodded satisfactorily before he regarded Kaguya with his full attention. ''This shouldn't take long. Are you ready to start?''

Kaguya simply nodded.

''Very well,'' Said Iruka with a nod of his own. ''Let's start with a Henge(transformation) Jutsu.''

Kaguya rapidly made the required hand seals and in a puff of smoke, she had transformed into an exact copy of Iruka, the only difference was the emotionless face of the doppelganger.

''Well done, Kaguya. You have the henge down perfectly,'' Said Iruka. ''We can go to the next one. Why don't you show us a Kawarimi(substitution) Jutsu?''

Kaguya dropped the Henge and returned to her normal appearance before doing another set of hand seals. Then, Kaguya disappeared in another puff of smoke and she was replaced by a small rock in the same place she had been standing on while Kaguya herself stood a few feet away, where the rock had presumably been.''

''You are doing great,'' Praised Iruka as he scribbled something on his note board. After he was done he pointed at three straw training dummies at the other side of the courtyard. The dummies had a large red target on their chest each and the wall behind them was covered by crack marks with Shuriken and Kunai still stuck in them. ''Now for the next test, you have to hit the center of those targets.''

Iruka walked over to Kaguya and put three Kunai in her hand.

''Now get into position. You don't have to throw them right away. Take your time to-'' But before Iruka could finish, with a quick motion of her hand, Kaguya threw the Kunai all at once which they all found their way to their mark, striking the dead center of each target perfectly.

''Incredible! she didn't miss a single one!'' Said Ino in awe.

''What the hell, she barely even took the time to aim!'' Said Kiba in shock.

''And in one throw...'' Muttered Chouji in amazement.

Even Sasuke was left speechless. He had been the best in the class during the target practice test, but even he had had to throw each individual Kunai to get the target. Granted, he had done it in quick consecutive swipes but still...

Now Naruto was starting to realize that Kaguya was more skilled than he had originally thought. Not only had she beat him in a spar effortlessly but she did all these tests flawlessly with just as little effort. He suspected that she might also be a prodigy like everyone said that Sasuke was.

''That-that was excellent!'' Exclaimed Iruka. '' I see that you have been taught well. There is only one special test left. The only remaining thing to do is a best-of-three spar,'' Announced Iruka as he turned to face the rest of the class. ''I'll need a volunteer for this one. Kaguya can't spar by herself.''

As the students started arguing with each other about who should fight the strange but skilled girl, Naruto got a devious smile on his face as an idea came to him.

''Iruka-sensei!'' Yelled Naruto with a raised arm.

''Oh, Naruto! You volunteer?'' Asked Iruka.

''Actually, I was thinking that Sasuke should fight her,'' Said Naruto, pointing at the Uchiha prodigy. ''He was the one with the highest score last time. He should be the one to do it!''

Everyone was surprised at Naruto's suggestion. The blond was always trying to outshine Sasuke. Seeing him vouch for the Uchiha was weird.

Even The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at that. Was Naruto up to something?

''I'm not against the idea but that depends on what Sasuke thinks,'' Said Iruka before turning his attention to said boy expectantly.

Sasuke shrugged uncaringly. ''Whatever.''

Iruka turned to Kaguya. ''Are you okay with it? Sasuke is the best in the class when it comes to taijutsu.''

''I don't care either way,'' Said Kaguya serenely.

''In that case, Sasuke, come over here,'' Iruka signaled the Uchiha.

Sasuke simply stood up and skillfully jumped down from the upper-level benches, landing in the center of the field.

Seeing that both were already there, Iruka walked to the side to oversee the match.

Sasuke and Kaguya stood facing each other, waiting for Iruka to start the match.

''First, give each other the spar sign,'' Said Iruka. ''That way you let your opponent know about your intention to fight while also showing respect.''

Sasuke thought that the custom was stupid but he did the sign anyway. He closed his fist while only leaving his index and middle finger extended, holding his hand close to his chest.

Kaguya mimicked Sasuke, though she was just as unenthusiastic about it as him.

Iruka seemed satisfied by their actions and got ready to start the match. ''Remember, this is just a Taijutsu spar. That means no Jutsu, weapons, or using Chakra with the Jyuuken.''

At the same time, Sasuke analyzed the opponent in front of him. She was slim and shorter than him, he didn't expect her to pack a punch. But she was a Hyuga who specialized in quick and precise strikes enhanced with Chakra. Which meant she had to favor a fluent and fast fighting style. And with her knee-length white kimono leaving her legs with a wide range of movement he was sure that her fighting style had to favor speed and precision. He had seen Hinata spar before so he had some idea of what to expect of the Jyuuken. But he had to suppose that she was more skilled than Hinata as she had shown more promise so far. Even if Sasuke had full confidence in his ability, the girl had been displaying half-decent skills so it would be best to test the waters first and see how good she really was.

''Begin!''

As soon as Iruka gave the signal, Sasuke was slammed unto the floor on his back.

Sasuke stared at the blue sky above him with wide eyes and completely speechless. What had happened?!

Kaguya was at his side simply staring nonchalantly down at him.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. Kaguya had moved so fast that even he hadn't seen her made her way to Sasuke and swept his feet from the floor in the blink of an eye.

''What?!'' Yelled Ino in disbelief. That had been so fast.

''How did she do that?!'' Added Sakura in astonishment.

''I can't believe it! She got Sasuke flat on his ass!'' Exclaimed Kiba, just as amused as he was surprised.

''She must be cheating! There is no way she can beat Sasuke-kun so easily!'' shouted Ami.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit of envy. She wished she could be anywhere near as strong as her cousin was, although she was terrified of her. Even her father regarded Kaguya's abilities in high esteem which Hinata could only dream of. There were even rumors in the clan that Kaguya had defeated her father but Hinata thought that it had to be an exaggeration.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino stared in amazement at the quick spar. The new girl was stronger than they had thought.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing his best to not burst out laughing. This was golden! The image of Sasuke slamming the floor with his butt was priceless!

Iruka managed to get himself out of his stupor to get the test going. ''R-Round one goes to Kaguya. Get ready for round two!''

Sasuke managed to stand up again but the shock was still visible on his face. How had the girl done that?! He hadn't expected her to be that fast.

He got into his fighting stance preemptively. He was not going to let her get him with his guard down again.

Kaguya turned to look at Sasuke as she got into a fighting stance too. ''I'm sorry. I heard you were the best in class so I thought you might have been able to handle my full speed for a little bit. I'll make sure to go easy this time,'' Said Kaguya in a matter-of-fact way.

Sasuke was bewildered by her comment but it was quickly replaced by anger. That had been the most he had ever heard her say and it was to taunt him?! He was going to make her eat those words!

''Begin!''

Sasuke rushed at Kaguya with surprising speed, throwing a well-aimed punch that was easily brushed aside and a kick that was effortlessly evaded. Sasuke doubled his efforts and started assaulting the Hyuga prodigy with a barrage of punches and kicks which were all easily either avoided or blocked with seemingly no problem.

Sasuke aimed a punch at her face which Kaguya caught. Sasuke used the chance to grab her arm and try to get her into a lock, but Kaguya twisted her body with amazing dexterity and elbowed Sasuke in the back of the head, which caused him to release her and he stumbled forward.

Kaguya waited for Sasuke to recover, and the boy turned around and started his attacks with even more vigor.

The Hyuga prodigy was getting tired of playing around. Sasuke's assault would have been vicious for anyone else in the class but it was child's play to her. Duck, evade, parry; parry, duck, evade, it was boring. Sasuke just wasn't able to provide a challenge, not at his current level. It was time to end this.

She ducked under one of Sasuke's punches, getting inside his defense and she used her open palm to catch him on the chin, snapping his mouth shut and sent him flying, eliciting gasps from the audience.

The Uchiha felt his world spin, the blow to the head disorienting him so much that he couldn't even do anything as he plummeted towards the ground. He dropped like a brick, lifting a cloud of dust that hid his downed form while Kaguya casually looked at his pathetic descent and subsequent crash.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Cried Sakura and Ino in unison while the rest of the class looked at the scene in complete astonishment.

Iruka rushed to Sasuke's side to see if the boy had sustained any dangerous injuries. He hoped that the match hadn't gotten out of his hands.

The Chunin knelt down and shook Sasuke with urgency. ''Sasuke, are you alright?!'' The Uchiha groaned in Pain and opened his eyes in annoyance.

''I'm fine...'' Sasuke managed to mumble out. Iruka gave a sigh of relief at Sasuke's safety while the Uchiha got to his feet, wincing in pain from his sore body.

The students stared agape at the state that Sasuke was in. Kaguya defeated him with such ease it was hard to think she was an academy student. Sasuke could even hold his own against Iruka-sensei and he still was no match for the new girl.

''That was a spectacular match! Nice job both of you!'' Iruka praised his students. ''Kaguya definitely passes!'' It wasn't like she had to win, she just had to show enough proficiency to determine if she was up to the level of the rest of the class and she was more than capable.

Sasuke simply glared at Kaguya who was returning his hateful look with a smug smile.

The Uchiha couldn't believe it! How could she have beaten him so effortlessly?! He, who trained his butt off day in and day out so he could one day kill his bastard of a brother, he had been defeated by this freak of a girl! He was going to double his efforts during training. This would not stay like this!

And with that, the pissed Uchiha turned on his heels and returned to his seat, fuming all the way. Kaguya did the same but unlike Sasuke, she was completely calm and collected.

''Wait, aren't you guys going to do the unison sign?!'' Iruka called after them, but they didn't bother returning. ''Geez, these kids...''

At the same time, the rest of the students followed the previous two combatants with equal faces of disbelief.

''You saw that, Shikamaru?'' Asked Chouji, still having trouble believing his eyes. ''That was over pretty fast.''

''That girl...'' Muttered the young genius. Just how someone so young could be that strong? The more they knew about the girl the stranger she got.

''She really is a freak!'' Exclaimed Ino. ''Poor Sasuke-kun. Don't you think, forehead?''

Sakura nodded weakly, still having trouble processing what just transpired. To see Sasuke-kun lose in such a way...Just what the hell was Kaguya?

''That was something else. I've never seen anyone move so fast!'' Said Kiba. He trained with his mother often and he hadn't even seen his mom display such speed as the one Kaguya showed, and Kiba's mother was the Clan head of the Inuzuka.

However, for his part, Naruto was laughing his heart off.

''Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face when she kicked your ass, Sasuke!'' Said Naruto before bursting out laughing again much to the Uchiha's annoyance.

''Since we are done with Kaguya's custom tests, let's start now with the graduation exam!'' Declared Iruka before directing his attention to Naruto. ''Since you seem to be in such good spirits, why don't you go first, Naruto?''

That was enough to silence the loud blond, who let out an audible gulp.

Naruto tried to reassure himself. He knew he could do this! He wasn't going to lose to one stupid exam! As long as it wasn't the Bunshin(clone) Jutsu or something he should be fine...

-Two Hours Later-

Kaguya left the academy grounds, passing through the gate at a steady pace, proudly displaying her newly acquired Konoha headband that she wore on her thigh over her black shorts.

She couldn't believe how easy it had been to pass the last exam. Performing the Bunshin Jutsu, really? It was so basic, no wonder the rest of her classmates were this pathetically weak if this was the standards that the academy deemed acceptable.

Something caught her attention and she directed her gaze to the large tree in front of the academy. There, she spotted Naruto sitting on a single solitary swing tied to a branch. He had a dejected look on his face. The depressed boy looked at the cheering students coming out from the academy to meet their friends and family waiting for them outside.

Kaguya heard some of the adults whispering among themselves as they sent Naruto furtive looks. She managed to make out most of their conversation, they were gossiping about how Naruto had been the only one to not pass and they were glad for it.

Kaguya herself couldn't decide if the memory of Naruto failing to do a simple clone was either sad or pathetic, probably both. Still, a small part of her felt some pity over the blond idiot upon seeing his normally cheerful face show nothing but gloom and hopelessness.

She ended up shrugging off her concern, doing her best to ignore the boy's dilemma. It wasn't her problem. Maybe now the idiot would finally understand that he was weak and someone like him would never become Hokage. This would help him get rid of those childish dreams of him, good riddance.

After shooting Naruto a last look of pity, she went away, intending on focusing on her own matters. She didn't even pay any mind to the gray-haired Chunin approaching Naruto as she was sure that she would not see him again, at least not in their Shinobi career.

 **Author's note:**

 **I promise I don't hate Sasuke, I didn't put him through that to bash him in any way shape or form. I just wanted a way to showcase a glimpse of Kaguya's skill compared to the best in the class. I didn't want to make her graduate just like that.**

 **Sorry about how short the chapter was, by the way. There are more coming as consolation!**

 **As always let me know what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unorthodox Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 8: Unorthodox Team

-Ninja Academy-

Naruto, along with his classmates, awaited excitedly the team announcements. He had a huge grin on his face in anticipation to start his Shinobi career at last! He had finally graduated despite what everyone thought about his skills. Sure, the whole Mizuki fiasco from yesterday hadn't been particularly fun and in retrospect, he felt like a fool for falling for that traitor's trick, but on the flipside, he got to learn why people hated him, which was because he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

He was still having trouble coming to terms that he housed such a beast but he didn't doubt it for a second as it explained so many things in his life. he wasn't comfortable having the dumb fox in his gut but there was nothing he could do about it. Well, at least he had gotten a sweet new Jutsu and his relationship with Iruka-sensei had improved so that was nice!

''Naruto? What are you doing here?'' Asked Ino once she spotted the blond prankster among them. ''Only the ones who graduated can be here.''

''See this headband?'' Replied Naruto with his thumb pointing at the metal protector in his forehead. ''I did graduate. I arranged another test with Iruka-sensei and I passed.''

Kaguya listened intently all the way from the back of the classroom. She also had been surprised to see Naruto attend the academy today. Even she felt a small amount of curiosity to hear the reason he had managed to pass after all.

''It must have been dumb luck,'' Added Kiba who had been eavesdropping from the other side of the room. ''Or Iruka-sensei had pity on you.''

''Shut up! I learned a much better clone technique!'' Naruto shot back at the canine boy. ''I bet I can beat your ass now!''

''Oh yeah!? You wanna take this outside, punk?!'' Replied Kiba, shaking his fist at Naruto.

''Sit down you two!'' yelled Iruka as he came into the classroom. ''This is the day you finally become proud Shinobi of Konoha! Act the part at least!''

Both boys returned to their seat and sat down with the tiniest hint of shame.

Seeing that the class had returned to normal, Iruka proceeded with his lecture. ''As I was saying, starting today you become Genin and official Shinobi of Konoha! You will be put into a team led by a Jounin sensei. Normally, teams consist of three Genin and a Jounin sensei, but this year we have an odd number of graduates so we'll have a single four Genin team this year,'' announced Iruka. Having a team with four Genin was very rare, almost unheard of, but the Hokage had insisted on Kaguya be put into a team this year even if it meant shoving her into place with three other teammates.

After that, a tall man entered the room. He had spiky black hair and a beard, had a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth, and wore the same uniform as Iruka, a green flak jacket with blue shirt and blue pants. The man stood in the center of the room surveying the class.

''Asuma-san,'' Iruka whispered to the man. ''You can't smoke inside the school.''

Asuma shot Iruka an apologetic look. ''Sorry, I forgot. I'll just take my new students and I'll be on my way,'' Said the Jounin before he regarded the Genin once more. ''Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru come with me. You'll be Team Ten under my command.''

Ino hung her head feeling dejected. She really had wanted to be with Sasuke!

Shikamaru sighed and muttered something about troublesome women.

Chouji didn't mind the team composition, in fact, he was happy to be with Shikamaru.

Despite the protest of two of their members, the three Genin stood up and followed their new Jounin instructor.

The rest of the class saw their former classmates leave with the man and awaited the new Jounin.

They didn't have to wait long, as just as Asuma left with his team, a slender woman with long black untamed hair and deep red eyes entered in his place. She wore a red mesh blouse missing a sleeve which was covered by some sort of cloth resembling bandages, she also had her thighs and upper arms wrapped in bandages. She had delicate but mature features and used red lipstick and purple eyeliner. All in all, she was a very attractive woman.

Some of the males in the room blushed at the sight of the beauty and more than a few found themselves wishing that they were the lucky ones selected to be on her team.

''Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka please come with me,'' Said the young woman. ''You'll be Team Eight. I'm Yuhi Kurenai, your Jounin instructor. Follow me.''

Kiba shot his fellow classmates a smug smirk, relishing in the looks of envy some of the other boys were giving him.

Hinata was disappointed. She had hoped to be on the same team as Naruto.

Shino didn't seem fazed either way and simply went with it.

The three students stood from their seats and followed the attractive Jounin outside.

This pattern of random Jounin entering and naming three students to take away continued for a few minutes until only Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kaguya were the only ones left, which Naruto was quick to point out.

''Iruka-sensei there is only the four of us left,'' Naruto noted out loud. ''Does that mean that we are the four-man team?!''

''That's right. You will be Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi. Though I was hoping he would turn in time for once...'' Said Iruka. He already knew of the man's tardiness but he thought that he would make an exception for his new students. Obviously, Iruka had been wrong.

''Wait, so that means that I'll have to work with them,'' Said Naruto, pointing at Sasuke and Kaguya. Why did he have to be with Sasuke and his stuck up ass?! He at least had Sakura on his team who he thought was pretty cute but he didn't think that it was worth it to put up with the other two. Yeah, Kaguya wasn't bad looking he guessed but she was just as bad as Sasuke, no wait, she might be even worse!

Sasuke tried to restrain his face of exasperation. This had to be a joke! Having Naruto was bad enough, the idiot dead last thought he was at his level even though he had never shown an ounce of modicum skill; Kaguya was a smug bitch that was even more intolerable because she was actually skilled so putting her in her place was easier said than done; and Sakura was one of his worst fangirls. With a team like this, he hoped that he was able to keep what little sanity his brother had left him with.

Sakura, for her part, was ecstatic to be on a team with Sasuke. Sure, Naruto was annoying but she could handle him, and she didn't care for Kaguya. At least the Hyuga didn't seem to harbor any interest for Sasuke which meant that she had free reign to get to Sasuke's heart!

Kaguya didn't seem happy despite showing little emotion. She didn't like anyone of her teammates and she had to have the bad luck to be on the four-man team. She didn't like to be around others and she just had to land on the biggest team.

''I'm sorry to leave you guys but I have an appointment to attend to,'' Said Iruka sheepishly. ''You wait here for Kakashi. I'm sure that he will be here soon. Again, I wanted to tell you it was an honor to be your teacher and I wish you good luck in your shinobi career. I know I will be proud of you all.''

With Iruka leaving, the four teenagers were left waiting for their tardy sensei to show up. They just hoped that he didn't make them wait long. But the man was a Jounin and as the best of the village, they had to be responsible, right?

-Hours Later-

''I can't believe this!'' Exclaimed Sakura in rage. She finally had enough. Was their Sensei not gonna show up or what?! ''Where is our Sensei?!''

Even the reserved Sasuke and Kaguya were tapping their fingers on their desks in impatience.

''I know!'' Exclaimed Naruto suddenly. Leaving his seat to rush to the chalkboard. ''I'll prepare something for him for making us wait this long!''

''What are you doing?'' Inquired Sakura. Just what stupid idea had Naruto come up with?

''I'm gonna get him for making us waste our time like idiots!'' Said Naruto with a devilish smile, opening the classroom door and sticking an eraser from the chalkboard on top of it.

''Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a stupid trick,'' Muttered Sakura.

Then, Kaguya directed her attention to a seemingly random direction before talking for the first time in the day. ''He is coming.''

''Uhh?'' muttered Naruto and Sakura in unison before looking at the pale girl.

''How do you know?'' Asked Sakura.

''I just do,'' Replied Kaguya drily. She didn't feel like explaining to them her sensory abilities.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kaguya's comment. She had to be hiding some sort of skill from them.

Naruto made haste to return to his desk, just in case Kaguya wasn't full of shit.

Right on cue, the classroom door opened and the eraser landed on a silver crest of hair covering it in a thin dust of chalk.

Naruto laughed heartily, relishing in his victory while Sakura and Sasuke were shocked that his stunt had worked. While Kaguya observed the man curiously. She was sure that she had seen the man hesitate for a split second as soon as he opened the door. Had he noticed the eraser? And if so, why didn't he dodge?

''That's what you get for making us wait!'' Exclaimed Naruto, still laughing.

''I'm sorry sensei! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!'' Chided Sakura, but she was still secretly glad that they had gotten their revenge on their tardy teacher.

Unlike their two teammates, Sasuke and Kaguya simply watched expectantly to what their new sensei was going to say.

The Jounin was tall. He had spiky silver hair, had most of his face covered from his nose and below with a mask of cloth. He also had his left eye completely covered by his forehead protector. He was wearing the standard Konoha uniform.

The man surveyed his new team in silence. He stroked his chin thoughtfully before muttering an answer. ''My first impression of all of you...I don't like you. Still, meet me on the roof, we'll talk there,'' and with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the four teenagers to glance at each other in wonder for what had just happened.

Their sensei wasn't what they have been expecting to say the least. Regardless, they obeyed their sense's instructions and they left the classroom and made their way to the roof of the building.

A few minutes later, they all found themselves sitting down on some steps while their sensei leaned against the railing of the roof.

''First things first. Let's begin by introducing yourselves,'' Said their laid-back sensei.

''What are we supposed to say?'' inquired Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged. ''Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that. You know, the basics.''

''Why don't you start, sensei?'' Suggested Naruto.

''Yeah, show us how it's done,'' Added Sakura.

''Me?'' Asked the Jounin with the same lazy tone. ''I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you what I like and dislike. I haven't really thought of my dreams for the future... and I have lots of hobbies.''

Now even Kaguya and Sasuke shot Kakashi a deadpan look. They didn't learn anything at all of him.

''Now with that out of the way, why don't we start with you?'' Suggested Kakashi as he pointed at Naruto.

''I'm Uzumaki Naruto!'' Exclaimed Naruto with enthusiasm. ''I like Ramen, but what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei treats me to some Ichiraku Ramen and I hate waiting for the three minutes it takes instant Ramen to cook...'

Kaguya stared at Naruto incredulously. _''Did this simpleton only think about Ramen!?''_

By the dry looks everyone was giving Naruto they all seemed to have similar thoughts to the Hyuga prodigy.

''...And my dream is to become Hokage,'' Continued Naruto. ''I'll make everyone in the village acknowledge my existence. I'll show everyone how awesome I am!''

Kaguya rolled her eyes at the blond's dream. He was still going on about those foolish delusions of his. With the poor performance he showed her the other day, hell would freeze over before Naruto became Hokage.

''Very well,'' Responded Kakashi before turning to Sasuke. ''What about you?''

''My name is Uchiha Sasuke,'' Said the moody boy. ''I don't particularly like anything and I dislike too many things to count. But my dream, no, my ambition is to restore my clan and...to kill a certain someone,'' finished the avenger with a dark look in his eyes.

 _''I hope he doesn't mean me...''_ Pondered Naruto in slight worry.

 _''So cool,''_ Sakura beamed in childish admiration.

 _''How melodramatic,''_ Kaguya rolled her eyes.

''I see...'' Commented Kakashi before addressing the remaining Genins. ''Okay, now is the girls' turn.''

''I'm Haruno Sakura!'' Said the pinkette with eagerness. ''What I like is...I mean the person I like is...'' Said Sakura with a dreamy look as she shot love-struck glances at Sasuke.

Kakashi and Kaguya eyed the girl with eyes of disbelief. She was obsessed.

Kaguya, in particular, was especially disgusted with Sakura. She didn't think it possible but she actually found someone even more pathetic than Naruto. The blond's dreams of becoming Hokage were completely absurd but at the very least he hoped to accomplish something as a ninja. Sakura had no aspirations whatsoever regarding being a Kunoichi. How shameful.

''Any dislikes?'' Kakashi still felt obliged to ask.

''Naruto,'' Sakura said plainly much to the Jinchuuriki's dismay.

''Last one,'' Said Kakashi, focusing on the petite pale Hyuga.

''Hyuga Kaguya,'' Said the prodigy, brushing aside a strand of hair. ''And I don't want to share anything with you all. It would be a waste of time.''

The rest of the team gave the apathetic girl a curious look.

Naruto snorted in indignation. How could someone be such a hard-ass?! Even the stuck-up bastard of Sasuke had had the courtesy to tell them something.

''Hey, hey come on don't be like that,'' Said Kakashi. ''If we are going to be a team it would help us to know each other just a little better.''

Sakura gave Kakashi a deadpan look. Their sensei was a bit of a hypocrite. He himself had avoided telling them anything relevant about him.

Kaguya didn't relent and simply stared back stubbornly without uttering a single word.

''As you wish,'' Responded Kakashi uncaringly. ''But we aren't going anywhere until you share a bit of yourself with us.''

Kaguya sighed in exasperation. ''Fine then. My likes are being by myself and people keeping their nose out of my business,'' She emphasized the last part but Kakashi didn't seem to be offended. ''I dislike having to put up with all the hypocritical people around me. And my dream is obtaining enough power so that no one would even think of standing in my way.''

Everyone stared at Kaguya with unreadable faces. They hadn't realized that the reserved girl had all that pent up loathing.

''And I thought you were an antisocial bastard, Sasuke,'' Naruto whispered to the Uchiha.

''Shut up,'' Sasuke shot back, but he could agree that Kaguya had some issues.

''Very...thrilling,'' Responded Kakashi unimpressed, amusing Naruto as Kaguya glared at both of them.

''Well, that's it for the introductions,'' Declared the Jounin. ''Get ready to start our duties tomorrow. We'll be doing some sort of...special exercise if you want to call it that.''

''Exercise?'' Inquired Sakura. ''Of what kind?''

''A survival exercise,'' Said Kakashi. ''You guys against me.''

''I don't see the point of that,'' Said Sakura before Kakashi started snickering. ''What's so funny?''

''Oh, nothing. It's just that...you guys will freak out when I tell you this,'' Said their sensei. ''Of all graduates, only nine will become Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy for additional training.''

''What?!'' Exclaimed the teenagers at the same time.

''Then what was the point of the graduation exam?!'' Naruto demanded to know.

''That was just to weed out the ones who didn't have the qualifications of becoming Genin,'' Explained Kakashi. ''If you don't pass this survival test then is back to the academy for you.''

All four Genin stared in shock. No one had ever told them about this bullshit! They were supposed to be ninjas at last and now they were telling them that they were not off the hook yet?!

''The details are in this sheet of paper,'' Said Kakashi as he handed each Genin a paper. ''The training grounds we will be meeting is specified in there. Also as a suggestion, bring all the ninja tools you have. Oh, and don't eat beforehand, you might throw up.''

The four teenagers proceeded to read the document with varying forms of mortification. Naruto and Sakura analyzed the document from top to bottom, Sasuke gave it a quick scope before crumbling the paper and throwing it away, and Kaguya threw it over her shoulder once she was done with it.

''See you tomorrow. Rest well, you'll need it,'' Said Kakashi with a smile before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

''I can't believe this!'' Exclaimed Naruto in frustration. ''We worked so hard to graduate and now we have to fight with our sensei to really pass?!''

''We can't win against a Jounin,'' Muttered Sakura in worry.

Kaguya hid her sardonic smile. They might not be able to fight a Jounin be she had full confidence that she could. Her uncle Hiashi was one of the strongest in Konoha and she had already surpassed him. It was pretty clear to her that if someone was going back to the academy it sure wasn't her.

''Whatever. You can give up if you want. I will be going to prepare,'' Said Sasuke with determination before he turned around to walk away.

''Wait, Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura called after him. They might not even be a team pass tomorrow so she had to use her time as Sasuke's teammate wisely. ''Don't you want to grab something to eat? We can train together after-''

''Not interested,'' Said the Uchiha, jumping down from the roof and getting lost from sight in the crowd below.

''Hey, Sakura-chan!'' Said Naruto amicably. If Sasuke blew Sakura off it could be his chance to get a date with her. ''Wanna get some Ramen? My treat.''

''Get lost, Naruto!'' Sakura snapped at the blond. ''You are annoying!''

With that, Sakura also left leaving a dejected Naruto behind.

The sad Jinchuuriki turned to see that only Kaguya was still there.

Said Hyuga eyed him warily upon noticing his attention on her before she turned away with a huff of annoyance. ''Forget it,'' She said.

''Like I was going to invite you to hang out!'' Naruto shot back angrily.

''Good,'' finished Kaguya before she too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed in exasperation. What a pompous attitude that girl had. He wondered if this team was going to work out. Well, whatever he would give it his all tomorrow, he would make sure to definitely pass. With any luck, Sasuke and Kaguya would go back to the academy and he would be left alone with Sakura-chan.

Naruto smiled dreamily at the thought. Yeah, not having to put up with the two stuck-up assholes and be left with Sakura would be the best-case scenario for Naruto. Anyway, he had to get home and prepare for tomorrow. He would definitely pull through!

 **Author's note:**

 **For anyone hoping to see the Mizuki incident, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I just didn't feel like including it in the story if it was going to go exactly as canon as I didn't even have plans for Kaguya to get involved. In fact, if something is going to go exactly as canon I will just skip it.**

 **As always, feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Qualities of a Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 9: Qualities of a Shinobi

''Good morning everyone!'' Greeted Kakashi as he arrived at the designated training grounds where his team already waited for him.

''You are late!'' Complained the four Genin.

''Sorry, I got lost on the road of life,'' Said Kakashi nonchalantly.

''We arrived hours ago!'' Sakura barked. ''It's almost noon and we didn't even have breakfast!''

''You took that seriously? I was just joking,'' Said Kakashi, which earned him a hateful glare from his students.

''Okay, I'll explain the rules of this survival exercise,'' Said Kakashi, setting an alarm clock on the ground. ''You have until noon to get these two bells from me,'' Said the Jounin, pulling two small silver bells tied to a cord. ''If you don't get a bell by the time the clock rings you will be tied to a post, get no lunch, and will watch the rest as they eat. Also, if you don't get a bell you'll be sent back to the academy. Any questions?''

Sakura raised her hand. ''But sensei, there are only two bells,'' Noted Sakura.

''Exactly. At least two of you will be sent back to the academy,'' Said Kakashi with severity, making the four teenagers get serious at last. ''You are free to use any Jutsu and ninja tools at your disposal. I'm warning you that if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you won't succeed.''

''But you could get hurt if we did that,'' Said Sakura in worry.

''You are so slow you couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser, much less ninja tools!'' Said Naruto.

''In my experience, those who bark the loudest are often the weakest,'' Taunted Kakashi. ''Ignore the dead last and start when I say.''

The word 'dead last' echoed through Naruto's head, having his sensei refer to him the same as his previous hateful classmates made his blood boil. If he wanted them to try and kill him so be it! He swiftly pulled out a Kunai and aimed it at Kakashi but before he could throw it, he found his arm twisted by someone's hold, with the Kunai poised to pierce him at the back of the skull as his head was held by the hair to keep him from moving.

Everyone took a step back as Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto, having the boy already at his mercy.

''Such impatience,'' Said Kakashi. ''I didn't even say 'start' yet.''

''Wha-'' Was the only thing the astonished Naruto could utter.

 _''I couldn't even see him move!''_ Sakura stared at her Sensei in disbelief.

 _''So this is a Jounin,''_ Sasuke smirked in anticipation of facing someone this powerful to test himself against.

Kaguya clicked her tongue in annoyance, berating herself for letting her guard won. Had Kakashi been an enemy Shinobi he could have killed any of them if he pleased. She resolved to not let the man get the upper hand on her.

''At least it seems that you finally intend to come at me with the intent to kill. Very good. I might actually start to like you guys,'' Kakashi smiled behind his mask. ''and... Begin!''

At his signal, in the blink of an eye, everyone scrambled to different parts of the training ground leaving Kakashi by himself.

Kakashi stood serenely in the middle of the grassy clearing. Scanning the seemingly infinite trees surrounding him along with the small lake close-by.

 _''At the very least they hide pretty well,''_ Mused the man.

''Come and fight me!'' yelled Naruto, standing out in the open for everyone to see.

Kakashi looked at his blond student with a deadpan look. ''You sure are unusual...''

''The only thing unusual here is your hairdo!'' Yelled Naruto, rushing at his sensei. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man reach for something in the pouch on his leg. He waited in anticipation for whatever kind of weapons the man would pull only for the Jounin to take out what appeared to be a small orange book.

''What is that book for?!'' Demanded Naruto.

''This? I just want to know what happens next. I'm getting to a good part,'' Said Kakashi calmly as he turned a page. ''You can keep doing whatever you were, don't mind me.''

Naruto grinded his teeth in rage. He would show his sensei what happens when you underestimated Uzumaki Naruto. The enraged blond threw himself at Kakashi with a battle cry, fist at the ready only for the Jounin to catch him effortlessly without even taking his eyes off the book.

Naruto followed his attack with a kick, which Kakashi ducked under without a problem. Naruto attempted to punch him again but the Jounin disappeared before he could land the blow.

''A Shinobi shouldn't get caught from behind.''

Naruto's blood froze at hearing his sensei's words behind him.

''Naruto, run! He is going to crush you!''

Naruto barely managed to hear Sakura's words. She had to be watching the battle from wherever she was hiding. He attempted to turn around but it was too late.

''This is Konoha's secret finger technique!'' Declared Kakashi, thrusting his index and middle fingers into Naruto's butt, sending the boy flying in agony. ''Sennen Goroshi!(One Thousand Years of death)''

Naruto crashed into the lake, yelling all the way due to his aching rear.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kaguya, who had been watching the fight from their respective hiding spots went agape at the ridiculousness of such technique, while at the same time being grateful that it hadn't been applied to them.

Kakashi went back to reading his book, but it wasn't long before from the lake erupted a dozen Narutos, ready for battle.

''Take a look at my new Jutsu, the Kage Bunshin!'' Cried Naruto, circling Kakashi.

 _''That's a Jounin level technique. How did Naruto manage to get his hands on that?''_ wondered Kakashi in mild surprise.

Kakashi was about to make an observation when he felt someone grab him from behind. ''What?!'' Exclaimed the man. He turned to see one of Naruto's copies holding his arms.

''I sent one clone to sneak up on you from the lake!'' Said Naruto, jumping in the air to punch his sensei and get some payback for his butt. ''I'm definitely going to pass and become a Shinobi!''

Naruto struck Kakashi on the side of the head, feeling a small sense of triumph. But it was short lived when he realized he had punched one of his copies on the cheek with no sign of the Jounin anywhere.

''What the-'' Said the confused Naruto.

''I know! I bet you transformed into one of my clones to confuse me, Kakashi-sensei!'' Accused one of the Narutos.

''No, you must be Kakashi-sensei!'' Another shot back.

The crowd of Narutos started beating themselves senseless in search of the missing Jounin until one of them finally thought of something.

''Wait! Just release the Jutsu. He will have to be the only one left!'' Said one of the clones.

''Of course! You idiot, why didn't you say it sooner?'' Complained another one.

''I'm you, idiot!'' He shot back.

Then, every single copy banished in a puff of smoke, leaving a bruised Naruto alone in the middle of the field. It was then that he realized in shame that Kakashi had substituted himself with another clone and used the commotion to escape. Damn it! He would get Kakashi-sensei back for all of this!

But at that moment, Naruto caught a glimpse of something shining by a large tree. He approached it and noticed that it was one of the bells!

 _''Sweet! Kakashi-sensei must have dropped it when he got away!''_ Thought the blond with glee as he approached the bell. But as soon as he was just a couple of feet away, he found himself being pulled into the air by one leg and ended up hanging from the tree dangling from a rope.

 _''Just when I thought that Naruto was getting cool...''_ thought Sakura in disappointment.

 _''And he fell for such an obvious trap too,''_ Sasuke pondered on the scene.

 _''An idiot will always be an idiot. He is still such a moron even after getting that new Jutsu,''_ Thought Kaguya. She was hiding on the other side of the training grounds. Unlike the others, she didn't have to risk getting close to see due to her Byakugan, which had even more range than even her uncle's.

Kakashi knelt down to pick up the bell, finally revealing himself to Naruto again.

''Think before using a Jutsu or it could be used against you,'' Said Kakashi. ''Also, try not to fall for such easy traps, silly. A ninja must see underneath the underneath.''

''I know that!'' Said Naruto, swinging violently as he tried to free himself.

''I'm telling you because you obviously don't know,'' Added Kakashi. Then, a barrage of Shurkien and Kunai found their way to the Jounin, skewering him.

Naruto widened his eyes at the brutal scene. He deduced that Sasuke had used this chance to attack now that their sensei lowered his guard.

''Sasuke you are bastard! You went too far!'' Yelled Naruto as he stared at the limp body from Kakashi hitting the ground, only for it to transform into a wooden log in a puff.

 _''A Kawarimi?''_ Naruto realized both in surprise and relief.

 _''Damn it! Now he knows where I am!''_ Sasuke realized, quickly darting from his hiding place to go look for another at once. Kakashi had lowered his guard on purpose to give him a false opening to bait him into revealing his location and he had fallen for it like an idiot!

Sakura had also got wind of what was happening and she too rushed to get out of there and find Sasuke before Kakashi found him. She had to help him!

After a minute, Sakura stopped and hid among the trees when she saw Kakashi in a clearing in front of her reading his book impassively. She sighed in relief. At least he hadn't yet found Sasuke nor spotted her.

''Sakura, behind you.''

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi staring back at her. She muffed a scream of surprise but Kakashi was faster, making a single hand seal as a storm of leaves startled circling Sakura, putting her in a daze.

When she finally recovered her bearings she noticed that she was alone again. How weird, where did Kakashi-sensei go?

''Sakura...''

She recognized Sasuke's voice and turned around to greet the object of her affections. ''Sasuke-kun...'' Sakura's smile vanished from her face at the sight in front of her. Sasuke was crawling to her. He was covered in blood, bruised, had Kunai sticking out from all over his body, and had a leg twisted at a weird angle.

''Sakura, help...'' Murmured the Uchiha before coughing a large amount of blood.

Sakura let out a piercing shriek for a few seconds until she finally lost consciousness due to her mental trauma.

At the same time, the real Sasuke turned to the sound of the girl's yells, wondering what had happened.

''Don't worry, Sasuke,'' Said Kakashi, appearing a few feet behind Sasuke. ''She fell for a simple Genjutsu. She will be fine.''

Sasuke turned to face the man, ready to try his hand against such a fearsome opponent.

''I hope you aren't as easily defeated as those two,'' commented Kakashi, still reading his book.

''I am not like them,'' Declared Sasuke.

''So, the last Uchiha. this could be interesting,'' Commented Kakashi in amusement.

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment, neither of them moving a single muscle.

Without warning, Sasuke threw a barrage of shuriken at the Jounin.

Kakashi easily dodged to the side, feeling slightly disappointed at such a simple attack. But then, he widened his eyes when he noticed one of the shurikens cut a rope hidden among the bushes. Recognizing the trap, Kakashi jumped to avoid the shower of blades that rained on the place he had previously been standing on.

Taking advantage of the opening he made, Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi much to the surprise of the older man.

Sasuke threw a kick that Kakashi easily caught. Not relenting, the boy twisted his body and threw a punch that was also caught. But without wasting his momentum, Sasuke used his other leg to try to land a kick. Kakashi was forced to block using his forearm, not letting go of Sasuke yet. The boy smirked, using his free hand to reach for a bell on Kakashi's waist. Kakashi was quick to notice Sasuke's move and promptly pushed the boy away, just letting Sasuke barely graze one of the bells.

 _''This kid...''_ Pondered Kakashi. That had been unexpected. The boy was indeed better than what he had thought.

Sasuke shot Kakashi a smug grin. feeling self-gratification at being able to push Kakashi if only for a little bit. He didn't waste any time and started making a flurry of hand seals.

Kakashi widened his eyes in shock, recognizing those particular signs. A Genin shouldn't have the elemental control for such Jutsu!

''Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)'' Sasuke spat a large fireball from his mouth, covering the area that Kakashi had been.

Sasuke stopped to look at the charred sport where Kakashi had been standing just a moment ago. He knew that Kakashi had to have escaped. He was sure that a Jounin of his caliber wouldn't go down with just that.

Sasuke scanned the area, but there was no sign of the man. Then, a hand burst out of the ground, catching Sasuke by his calf.

The boy was momentarily stunned before he was pulled down into the earth until just his head was sticking out.

Kakashi, now on the surface once again, walked over to Sasuke and knelt down to talk to him. ''You were right, you are different from the others. I couldn't read my Icha Icha book in peace. Still, just as they say, a nail that sticks out gets hammered down,'' Finished Kakashi before walking away with a snicker.

''Damn you!'' Sasuke yelled at Kakashi only to get ignored.

After a moment, Sakura arrived at the clearing and stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Sasuke's head on the ground.

''Haaaaa! Sasuke's severed head!'' Yelled Sakura before fainting again.

''Hey! Wake up, get me outta here!'' Sasuke demanded.

 _''What a useless girl!''_ Sasuke fumed.

Meanwhile, Kakashi walked impassively along the edge of the forest, reading his Icha Icha book in peace. Then, he puffed out of sight without warning before some sort of shockwave collided with the spot he had been in, lifting a cloud of dust.

he landed in the center of the clearing, turning to face the remaining Genin. ''I almost didn't feel the attack coming. Good job.''

Kaguya appeared at the other side of the clearing, getting into her customary Hyuga battle stance with one palm positioned in front of her and the other at the height of the chest.

''I was wondering when you would appear,'' Said Kakashi, book still in hand. ''Where have you been?''

''Around. Watching. At least thanks to the others I know what you can do,'' Responded the petite Hyuga. She had watched intently how easily Kakashi dealt with her idiot teammates. Even if he barely showed his true skill she still had an idea of how powerful he could be, she hoped. ''You better prepare yourself. I'm not like those losers.''

''Sasuke also said the same thing,'' Replied Kakashi. ''What makes you different?''

''That I'm actually right,'' Finished Kaguya.

Suddenly, she blurred out of sight. Kakashi widened his eyes, jumping back to avoid a swipe aiming for the bells. Kaguya didn't relent, she shot forward giving chase to Kakashi. The Jounin threw a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken out of instinct to keep her away.

''Hakkeshou Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven)'' Shouted Kaguya, spinning rapidly and forming a rotating dome of chakra that easily repelled the projectiles.

Kakashi was astounded. Not only because of her speed which was better than most Jounins, but that Jutsu was one of the prized techniques of the main Hyuga family which she shouldn't know. Anyway, he would ponder about that later, this fight he might actually have to take more seriously.

He waited for the dome to start slowing down. Kakashi knew that one of the weaknesses of the Kaiten was that it left the user open the instant it finished rotating for a second.

As Kaguya dropped the technique, Kakashi took his chance and rushed at her, intending to subdue her or knock her out.

However, Kaguya saw him coming thanks to her Byakugan. _''Got you!''_ She focused her energy on her eyes and channeled it at Kakashi who was almost upon her.

The Jounin felt an overwhelming invisible force push him away violently from his target, which sent him soaring.

Kaguya countered by using her amazing speed to give chase to Kakashi, launching herself at him in a blur. She reached for the bells on the disoriented Jounin's waist with a victorious grin on her face. _''I win!''_

But before she could take them, the man was replaced by a wooden log. Kaguya didn't let that distract her and snapped her head to a cluster of nearby trees. ''Hakke Kushou! (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)'' She thrust her palm forward, sending an invisible shockwave that blasted a hole through the dense foliage from which Kakashi came out in a hurry before he shared the same fate.

Kakashi realized that he couldn't disorient her so easily. With that Byakugan of hers, she would always have him in her sights. The Hokage had been right, he really ought to take this girl seriously.

Naruto finally managed to cut the rope binding him, landing gracefully with a grin of accomplishment, only for him to be pulled once again into the air by another rope as soon as he touched the ground. ''God damn it!''

''There you are, Naruto,'' Said Sakura, making her way to Naruto with Sasuke at her side.

''Sakura-chan, you are alright!'' Beamed Naruto.

''He got you too,'' Said Sasuke in annoyance.

''Bah, it was just luck! I'll get him next time!'' Said Naruto, swinging from side to side.

''Right...'' Responded Sasuke, throwing a Kunai that cut Naruto free.

Naruto crashed on the ground with a pained groan. ''Hey, Sasuke! You could at least be more gentle!''

''Be grateful I helped you out at all. Dumbass,'' Responded the Uchiha.

''Like I needed your help,'' Exclaimed the blond. ''I could have handled myself just fine!''

''Shut up!'' Yelled Sakura, punching Naruto on the head. ''You obviously weren't, so stop trying to look cool!''

''So mean...'' Muttered Naruto as he rubbed the bump on his head.

''By the way, has anyone seen where Kakashi went?'' Asked Sasuke. ''I haven't sensed his presence in a while.''

''Now that you mention it, he hasn't shown up in minutes now,'' Sakura agreed. ''And I haven't seen Kaguya at all.''

''They must be hiding!'' Said Naruto. ''They probably realized that they couldn't compete with my awesome skills!''

Then, the trees beside the lake were sent flying, exploding into a shower of splinters as Kakashi and Kaguya came out from the forest before engaging in a heated Taijutsu spar just in front of the three stunned Genin.

During the match, Kakashi had lifted his forehead protector, revealing a strange red eye with the tomoe in a pinwheel formation.

Kaguya assaulted Kakashi with a barrage of palm thrusts and kicks that the experienced Jounin was just barely able to swat away.

''No way! What a battle!'' Exclaimed Naruto in shock.

''Impossible! She is pushing Kakashi-sensei back!'' Added Sakura just as astonished.

''How?'' Muttered Sasuke at a loss for words. How could she be at this level!? How could she be able to keep up with a Jounin while he, who trained say and night to surpass his own limits had been handily defeated by Kakashi?! This was humiliating! And not only that, buy what Kakashi had revealed was a Sharingan which was the Doujutsu of the Uchiha clan, his clan! Just what the hell was going on here, he couldn't understand anything!

Kakashi couldn't believe that he had been forced into using his Sharingan. But there was no choice. With the girl's speed, it was the only way to dodge reliably her strikes. If even one of them found their mark it could be disastrous for him. The Gentle Fist did internal damage to organs and Chakra pathways. It was very easy to get incapacitated with a well placed hit from it. But more than just that, now that he had a good look at her with his Sharingan, he saw her immense, almost ridiculous amount of chakra. She had so much that it was almost blinding to look at her with his Doujutsu.

After ducking under a chakra-charged palm strike, Kakashi made a single hand seal and summoned a shadow clone of himself, in an attempt to overwhelm the smaller girl.

kaguya guessed what Kakashi was trying to do. time seemed to slow down for her as she got into her renewed fighting stance. In her mind, she envisioned a glowing eight trigrams circle on the ground. ''Two palms!'' In the blink of an eye, she hit each Kakashi in the center of the chest with her index and middle finger, stunning the men in place. ''four palms!''' She struck each one with two other hits on different parts of the body. ''Eight palms!'' This time it was four for each. ''Sixteen palms!'' she gave them eight more. ''Thirty-two palms!'' she assaulted them with a flurry of well-placed strikes and finished with a powerful palm thrust to the chest of each. ''Hakke Rokujuyon Shou! (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!)''

The two Kakashis were sent flying, leaving a small crater on the ground before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kaguya wasn't going to fall for the same trick as Sasuke. Not only could she see Kakakashi but she could feel him below her preparing for a surprise attack.

She gathered a large amount of Shakra in her palm. She brought it down on the ground below her, releasing a gigantic blast of energy from it. ''Hakke Hasangeki!(Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)'' a small earthquake formed as the ground exploded in a large radius, sending back the rest of the genins flying at the same time that Kakashi was thrown violently to the surface.

The Jounin recovered in the air and managed to land on his feet. It was very difficult to fight a girl this skilled and dangerous when she was actually using deadly force and he just wanted to stall for time until the exercise was over.

Kakashi knew he didn't have time to rest and he promptly made another set of hand seals. ''Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)'' From the lake, a large and imposing dragon made out of water rose, growling a fierce roar before shooting himself at the Hyuga girl.

Kaguya trust both of her palms forward gathering a surprising amount of Chakra. ''Hakke Kuhekishou! (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm)'' she expelled a gigantic wave of compressed chakra from her palms aiming for the watery beast.

The collision from the Jutsus lifted the earth around, unrooted some trees and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had to brace themselves to the ground to avoid being sent flying from the force.

The shockwave of force only lasted a couple of seconds and once it was done the entire training grounds was coated with a gentle wet breeze.

Kakashi regarded the Hyuga with a critical eye as Kaguya went back to a fighting stance.

But it was at that moment when the alarm clock went off, indicating that time was up.

Kaguya cursed under her breath. She had been so close!

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura barely registered that they ran out of time as they were still processing what had just transpired.

After a moment to return to their senses, they all followed Kakashi to the stumps he had threatened to tie them too if they didn't pass. They were sitting in anticipation of Kakashi's verdict but at the very least he hadn't tied anyone just yet. That had to be a good sign.

Naruto and Sasuke both were eyeing Kaguya. Naruto in amazement and Sasuke with jealousy. They still had a hard time believing that their weird teammate, who was the same age as them, had fought Kakashi on equal grounds. If they hadn't seen it with their own eyes they wouldn't believe it. While Sakura now felt extremely inadequate. How could she even hope to be a Kunoichi on the same level as Kaguya?!

''Not one of you managed to get lunch or a bell,'' Said Kakashi, he had hidden his Sharingan once more. He looked a bit tired but other than that he was fine. ''But about the training, I concluded that you don't need to return to the academy,'' With that, all Genin perked up in relief.

''Really?!'' Asked Naruto in excitement. '' I knew it would be a waste to keep me from becoming a ninja!''

''Phew...'' Sakura sighed in relief. She hadn't really been able to do anything against Kakashi. It was good to know that he was actually pretty lenient.

Sasuke smiled in content. He guessed he showed Kakashi enough of his skills to be considered outstanding.

Kaguya simply smirked. Of course she would pass. She was almost as strong as Kakashi, there was no way she would be sent back to the academy.

''You don't need to go back to the academy,'' Repeated Kakashi. ''Instead, all of you should give up being Shinobi altogether.''

The teenagers felt as if they had been punched in the gut. They stared agape at Kakashi, their shock not fully setting in.

''What do you mean by that?!'' Demanded Naruto. ''Yeah we didn't get the bells but that doesn't mean that we have to drop being ninjas!''

''I disagree,'' Said Kakashi coldly. ''All of you are just punks that don't deserve to become Shinobi. You are a disgrace to this profession.''

Without warning, Sasuke and Kaguya threw themselves at Kakashi, rage etched on their faces determined to teach their so-called sensei a lesson.

Kakashi anticipated this reaction. He moved quickly and caught Sasuke in the face with a kick, sending him flying back. Kaguya tried to use the opening the Uchiha gave her and aimed a fatal strike at the Jounin's chest.

Kakashi focused all his killing intent on Kaguya, the air around her was almost palpable with the tension. Having never felt so much raw malice directed at her she froze for a single instant, giving Kakashi the chance to grab her arm and twist it behind her before pinning her to the ground.

Kaguya spat some of the dirt that made its way into her mouth and she prepared herself to break free from Kakashi's hold, only to feel a violent electrical current entering her body. She screamed in agony as Kakashi kept pumping her full of lightning chakra. Her insides felt as if they were being fried. The sensation didn't relent until she was left without any strength to fight back and she laid on the ground pathetically gasping for air.

Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke stared in horror as Kakashi finished torturing their fourth teammate.

''Damn you! Why did you do that?!'' Said Naruto, trying to keep his wrath under control.

''That's right! That is no way to treat other people much less your students!'' Added Sakura just as angry.

''Hadn't I done that she would have kept attacking like a vicious dog with no concern at all for who got hurt in the process,'' Said Kakashi, still keeping Kaguya from moving. ''Out of all of you, she represents everything that is wrong with this team.''

Despite her poor state, Kaguya still found the will to glance Hatefully at Kakashi. How dare he said such a thing!? She was way better than these weak poor excuses of Shinobi!

''Why do you think you are put into teams? Have you ever stopped to consider that?'' Kakashi asked them seriously.

Everyone puzzled faces reflected that they didn't know how to answer that.

Kakashi let out a sigh if disbelief. ''It's something so simple. The answer is teamwork.''

The Genin widened their eyes at the answer. Teamwork was the solution to the exercise?!

''What do you mean by that?!'' Sakura yelled at the Sharingan user. ''There are only two bells! How do you expect us to work together if half of us are going to fail?!''

''That's the point,'' Kakashi shot back. ''The test is made in such a way that you would have a hard time putting aside your own interest and see if you are willing to work as a team.''

''Sakura,'' Kakashi directed his attention to the pinkette. ''You worried only about Sasuke. You had several chances to help Naruto who was close to you. Instead, you worried only about finding and helping Sasuke who you didn't even know where he was.''

Sakura looked down in shame at the observation. Had she really acted that selfish?

''Naruto,'' Kakashi continued. ''You were so eager to fight me at once that you ran around by yourself without any particular strategy.''

The blond held back a complaint, knowing that there was nothing he could say to excuse himself.

''Sasuke,'' their Sensei focused on the Uchiha. ''You assumed that the rest would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself.''

Sasuke frowned in displeasure at having his faults remarked.

''And you, you are the worst of the bunch,'' Kakashi stared down at Kaguya who returned his gaze with an icy one. ''Not only didn't you help your teammates but you used them as your guinea pigs to see what you could of my abilities. With your strength, you would have had no problem in getting a bell if you had just worked together with anyone, but you didn't. You were so adamant in proving that you were so much above everyone else that you actively avoided doing any semblance of teamwork.''

Kaguya clenched her teeth. Getting tense under Kakashi's strong grip. She didn't need teamwork. She was strong enough to be beyond those silly ideas. Kakashi didn't know anything!

''Not only that but those Jutsu you used, those were highly advanced and destructive techniques. You used them without consideration for the rest of your teammates,'' Kakashi chided her. ''You almost blasted them away, what if they got hurt? You obviously have no regard for the safety of your peers.''

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura couldn't say anything against that. They remembered how they had almost found themselves tangled in the crossfire of Kaguya and Kakashi's showdown.

''A Shinobi's individual skill is important,'' Said Kakashi. ''But the ability to work as a team, to carry out a mission as a unit and see it through, that's the essence of a ninja.''

Every Genin stayed silent, pondering deeply on what Kakashi had said.

The Jounin let out a deep breath, calming himself. ''Fine. I'll give you guys one more chance.''

The students' faces lit up. They still had a chance?! They could still pull this off.

''Before challenging me for the bells again you can spend this few minutes to eat lunch. But Kaguya gets tied to a post and she won't get any food, '' Warned Kakashi. ''Anyone that tries to feed her will fail right then and there.''

The Genin nodded begrudgingly. It didn't feel right to eat so nonchalantly in front of their tired and starving teammate.

Even Kaguya seemed to not be fighting back anymore even if she was still angry. She seemed more broken than anything.

''I make the rules here. Any Shinobi that doesn't follow rules is trash,'' Finished Kakashi severely.

After a few minutes, Kaguya found herself tied to a wooden stump while the rest of her teammates were beginning to sit down and eat their lunches that Kakashi-sensei had provided them with. The Jounin was gone, leaving them to their devices to plan their strategy in private.

Naruto took a good sniff of the steaming contents of his bento. ''This smells delicious!'' His mouth watered in anticipation of finally indulging in the first meal of his day. He took a bite with gusto, his eyes almost watering at the wonderful taste of the cooked beef. ''Man, I really needed this!''

''Kakashi-sensei was too cruel for making us skip breakfast,'' Added Sakura as she also took a bite.

Even Sasuke seemed much more content now that he had food to refill his energies.

Naruto was about to go back to stuffing his face when they were interrupted by a rumbling sound.

They turned to look at the tied Kaguya who hung her head after her stomach's protest, making her cascading white hair serve as a curtain to hide her face and shame. She had never felt so humiliated, so pathetic. To be here, tied to a post like an animal, it was degrading. And worse of all, it felt as if all her efforts had been in vain. She had gotten strong, but apparently not strong enough. She was still shunned and underestimated. What had been the point of all her training and suffering?! No one accepted her and she was still too weak to make a difference. Kakashi didn't even consider her Kunoichi material. What had she tried so hard for?!

Naruto glanced back down at his meal, a sad look marring his features. He could only guess what Kaguya felt like right now. Yeah, she could be a pain but even she didn't deserve to be that miserable. Kami knew how many times he would have wished that someone had his back in his darker moments and no one ever came. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen now to someone else when he could do something or it would make him a hypocrite. With his mind made up, he took the bento and offered it to the Hyuga.

''Hey, You want some?'' Suggested Naruto with a friendly smile.

Kaguya eyed Naruto with uncertainty and a bit of apprehension. What was the blond idiot doing?

Sasuke looked curiously at Naruto while Sakura became alarmed.

''Naruto, what are you doing?!'' Demanded Sakura.

''Uh? Offering Kaguya some food?'' Responded the Jinchuuriki.

''Kakashi-sensei told us not to feed her or did you already forget?'' Sakura berated him.

''Well, he is not here and I'm not gonna let her starve, not on my watch.'' Naruto shot back.

''I don't need your pity!'' Kaguya snarled.

''This is not about pity!'' Naruto retorted, surprising Kaguya. ''You...You were amazing back then against Kakashi-sensei. With your help, I know that we will win next time! I wasn't sure how I felt about you being on the team but you know what? I think you are actually pretty cool!'' Finished Naruto, giving her a smile.

Kaguya was shocked to hear that. So Naruto didn't hate her? Not even after how mean she had been to him? And he thought she was cool?

Sasuke glanced at the interaction before returning his attention back to his bento. After a bit of internal debate, he finally sighed, lifting his own bento too in an offering. ''Naruto is right,'' Said the Uchiha, getting everyone's attention. ''We need you. I hate to say it but you are stronger than any of us. So, try to recover your energies. We'll get those bells next time,'' To everyone's surprise, he allowed a grin to form on his face.

Sakura shook her surprise off and decided to act too. ''Sasuke-kun and Naruto are right. You did great against sensei before. I just know that if you help us we will pull this off!'' Said the pinkette, approaching Kaguya with her bento.

Kaguya stared agape at the smiling supportive faces of the rest of her team. She diverted her eyes shyly, not used to this kind of attention. Why? After all this time, she was supposed to be above this. She shouldn't care what others thought of her. People stayed far away from her and she liked to keep it that way. She didn't need anyone's approval! But then, why did she feel warm inside? She tried to ignore it, but having people root for her was actually...nice.

Sakura started to get concerned for their Hyuga teammate. She wasn't responding. ''Kaguya-san, are you alright?''

Kaguya nodded weakly. ''I just...I'm sorry. I'm sorry About how I treated you guys.''

The rest of Kaguya's team shared curious looks among themselves before Naruto broke the tension with one of his bright smiles. ''No problem! That is just water under the river now!''

''It's 'water under the bridge', idiot,'' Sasuke corrected him.

''Whatever. What I mean is that it doesn't matter now!'' Exclaimed Naruto.

''Yeah, It doesn't matter that we did terribly at first,'' Added Sakura. ''No one does things perfectly the first time. I just know that we can be a great team!''

Kaguya went agape as she looked at the encouraging faces of her team. This was real. They really were glad to have her with them.

A tiny smile graced Kaguya's lips, nodding gratefully at her odd companions.

''Great!,'' Said the cheerful Naruto as he picked some food with his chopsticks.'' Now, say 'Ahhh.' ''

Kaguya felt flustered at the thought of having a boy feed her, but she still opened her mouth just enough to allow Naruto to gently give her a piece of cooked beef.

Immediately after Kaguya swallowed, a great smoke curtain appeared just before them.

''You guys!'' Kakashi appeared from the smoke, enraged and seemingly ready to lay down the beatdown of the century. ''I told you about feeding Kaguya!''

Naruto and Sasuke went into combat positions while Sakura shook under the pressure.

Kaguya cursed under her breath. Damn it! She had been too distracted to notice Kakashi's presence still nearby.

''You are the one who told us to worry about our teammates!'' Sakura found the courage to shoot back at Kakashi.

''And Kaguya is our teammate.'' Added Sasuke.

''That's right! The team comes first, right?!'' Challenged Naruto. ''Then, a comrade should come before any stupid rules!''

''Is that so?'' Inquired Kakashi threateningly. ''In that case...you guys pass!'' He finished with a proud smile.

''What?'' Asked the Genin in unison.

''You guys pass,'' Repeated Kakashi amicably. ''You are the first team I've ever passed.''

''But you said-'' Kaguya tried to point out.

''I know what I said,'' Explained Kakashi. ''You got the right idea at last. Every Genin team I tested always did anything I told them too even if it was at the expense of their teammates. Those kinds of people have no place calling themselves Shinobi. In the ninja world, a Shinobi who doesn't follow the rules is trash, but someone that is willing to let a friend down is worse than trash,'' Said Kakashi sagely.

The Genin stared at Kakashi in newfound respect. Now they saw him in a new light.

''As of tomorrow, Team Seven will begin their official duties!'' Announced Kakashi.

''We pass!'' Sakura bounced in joy.

''Alright!'' Naruto shouted with glee.

Sasuke was much more reserved than them, but he still grinned at the pleasant outcome.

Kakashi approached the pale girl and in a swift Kunai motion, he slashed at the ropes binding her, setting her free. ''There you go. Sorry about having to tie you up.''

Kaguya didn't have time to flex her stiff muscles before Naruto put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug of celebration. ''Heck Yeah! Kaguya, we did it! We pass!''

Kaguya blushed at the close contact. She was so not used to being touched by anyone. But in the current situation, and looking at the cheerful face of Naruto, she didn't have the heart to push him away.

Now that she had a good look at her celebrating team, Kaguya couldn't help but put up a genuine smile. She may not have been used to working together with anyone, but maybe having a team like this wouldn't be so bad.

 **Author's note:**

 **I like this chapter even if the first third part was basically canon rehash. However, there was nothing to be done about it, it would have been terrible for the pacing if I had just started the chapter midway through the fight.**

 **We finally got some development for Kaguya and her relationship with her team. I hope you guys liked it. Sadly I have just one more chapter ready to upload, as I finally caught up with the chapters I had already written.**

 **One thing I want you guys to note, however, is that just having strength isn't everything. Here you saw Kakashi exploiting Kaguya's unfamiliarity with killing intent to create an opening to subdue her. Even if she is very skilled and has a lot of destructive Jutsu she is still just a rookie that has not experienced true life and death situatons. That's one thing I don't like about the usual overpowered character fics, even if they are strong doesn't mean that they are unshakable and this won't be the last time that we see something affect Kaguya regardless of how strong she is.**

 **As always, please review or PM! Anything is fine as long as you let me know your thoughts on the story so far!**


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Fray

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 10: Into the Fray

-Hokage Tower-

''Let's see,'' Said Hiruzen, going through a list of the missions available to assign teams.

Naruto tapped his foot in impatience as he and the rest of his team waited for the Hokage to give them a mission. He just hoped that it wasn't another damned D-ranked mission.

''Here it is, the perfect mission for you,'' Declared Hiruzen.

Kakashi found it amusing watching his student's expectant looks.

''Madam Shimiji needs Tora to be brought back to her,'' Said the Hokage, shattering the illusions that Team Seven could have had for a cool mission. The cat always found a way to escape her owner and lately it had fallen unto Team Seven to retrieve the wayward feline any chance it got to run away. With Kaguya's Byakugan and ability to sense living beings, along with Naruto's Kage Bunshins that allowed to cover a wide area, it made it extremely easy for them to finish the mission, but unfortunately for Team Seven, they have already done the same task a dozen times already.

''Hell no! Not that stupid cat again!'' Exclaimed Naruto, about to lose his mind. ''We have been doing nothing but chase the damn thing all week! And if it isn't Tora then we are babysitting some brats, or pulling weeds, or buying groceries for people too lazy to get them themselves!''

''Naruto, be more respectful to the Hokage!'' Chided Sakura, despite feeling the same as her blond teammate.

''Every ninja had to climb the ranks to get better missions, just as you are doing right now, Naruto,'' Explained the Hokage as he reclined in his chair and smoked his pipe.

''I just want something that puts our abilities to good use,'' Said Naruto before he turned back to point at his teammates. ''I can make a small army of myself, Sasuke can spit fire, and Kaguya can see through walls and fight Jounins! There has to be something a bit more advanced that we can do!''

Kakashi noted that despite being quiet, Sasuke and Kaguya didn't seem the least bit annoyed by Naruto's loud tirade, which he guessed was because they silently agreed with their blond teammate.

Hiruzen stroked his goatee thoughtfully. Even if Naruto's demands could be a bit obnoxious the boy still had a point. Maybe they had earned themselves something more than just chores.

''What do you say, Kakashi?'' The Hokage inquired. ''Do you think they are ready for something a little harder?''

Kakashi's students turned to him expectantly. They hadn't expected the Hokage to show a modicum of consideration to give them something good. Now, they waited eagerly for their Sensei's answer.

Kakashi seemed to think it over for a moment. ''Yeah, I guess so. They are very talented, I don't think they will have a problem.''

''Very well,'' Responded Hiruzen with a smile. ''I have a Rank C right here that would be good for you. It's a protection mission.''

''For real?!'' Said Naruto. He was almost bouncing in excitement. ''Thank you, jiji! Who do we have to protect? A feudal lord? A princess?!''

''You'll see,'' Said The Hokage before turning to the door. ''You may come in now!''

The door opened to reveal a somewhat corpulent older man. His hair was graying already and had a full beard. He wore glasses, and brown sleeveless shirt and pants. Also, he had a pointy straw hat.

''What is this? This can't be the brats that are supposed to protect me,'' Said the older man before taking a gulp from a liquor bottle he was carrying. ''The short loud one looks especially stupid.''

''What did you say old man?!'' Yelled Naruto, attempting to break free from Kakashi's hold keeping him in place. ''I'll kill you!''

''You are not supposed to kill the clients, Naruto,'' Kakashi reasoned with his student.

''Bah, whatever. I'll have to make do with you lot,'' Said the man in resignation. ''I'm Tazuna and you will protect me while I build a bridge back in my home in The Land of Waves.''

While Naruto continued to bark insults at the rude man, Kaguya, Sasuke, and Sakura shared worried looks between them. They could already guess that this mission was going to be much less glamorous than what they had anticipated.

-Two Hours Later-

''So awesome!'' Exclaimed Naruto as he took in his surroundings. ''Look at all those trees!''

''They look the same as the ones back in Konoha,'' Commented Sakura drily as she glanced around the forest.

''Of course not! They are a bit different!'' Insisted Naruto.

''If you say so,'' Said Sakura, not convinced.

''What? Is this your first time leaving the village or something?'' Asked Tazuna, who was walking at the front of the group.

''We never had the need to leave Konoha. I'm just excited to see new stuff!'' Explained Naruto.

''Tsk, lucky me. I get the greenhorns who haven't even left their diapers yet...'' Complained Tazuna, taking a sip of his liquor.

Kaguya gave the man a look of annoyance. This guy had done nothing but complain about getting 'snot-nosed brats' to protect him and having an old drunk judge her abilities was starting to get on her nerves.

Meanwhile, Sasuke wished they could pick up the pace. Since Tazuna was a civilian he didn't have any special abilities like they did, which meant they had to walk to his rhythm. If they didn't have to accommodate to Tazuna they would arrive at Wave in a fraction of the time.

''What about you, Kaguya-san?'' Inquired Sakura, getting the Hyuga's attention. ''Have you ever been outside the village?''

''I haven't,'' Said Kaguya. ''I've always-''

Then, Sakura raised her eyebrow at Kaguya's sudden shift in demeanor. The Hyuga widened her eyes in surprise as she glanced at something in front of her. Sakura looked ahead into the distance and she saw nothing particularly out of place.

Sakura was about to ask Kaguya what was wrong when the pale girl ran ahead and trust her palms forward, releasing an invisible but strong shockwave. ''Hakke Kusho!(Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)'' The earth exploded at the contact with the force. However, the water from a puddle that had been on the floor suddenly morphed into the figure of a ninja now that it had been splashed through the air.

Kaguya quickly repeated the motion, sending another shockwave directly into the foreign ninja's chest, throwing him away violently.

Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna were still trying to recover from the shock fo the sudden attack and the appearance of another Shinobi when a second puddle on the ground exploded upwards and turned into yet another enemy ninja.

The second Shinobi rushed at Kaguya, poising the claw in his metal gauntlet ready to skewer the Hyuga in revenge for the assault on his brother. ''Die!'' Nevertheless, Kaguya easily ducked the attack and instead of running away she closed the distance further as she got into a lowered combat position.

''You are within my range,'' Declared the Hyuga before striking the man with a flurry of attacks, too quick for the naked eye to see, yet still with extreme precision. The Shinobi stumbled farther and farther back as the rain of Chakra infused pokes numbed his body before Kaguya finished with a strong palm strike to his chest which sent the attacker flying into a tree. ''Hakke Rokujuyon Shou! (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)''

''You little bitch!'' Yelled the Shinobi who she had previously sent away who had now recovered and was coming for her head. The ninja didn't get too far, as a kick to his jaw lifted his head and left him disoriented for a moment. Sasuke didn't relent as he threw a punch that caught the man on the cheek and another in the stomach before the Uchiha finished with a dive kick to his chest that sent him to join his brother on the same distant tree.

Then, Sasuke pulled out a handful of Shuriken who he threw at the two downed Shinobi, but instead of aiming for them, the weapons circled their tree several times. Now that he had them where he wanted, Sasuke pulled on the strings that had been tied to the Shurikens, tightening the little metal hairs around the two missing-nin, bounding them and keeping them from moving.

Now with the two enemies incapacitated by the moment, the rest of the team could take a deep breath and a minute to process what just happened.

 _''They are amazing,''_ Sakura thought in astonishment. It all had happened so fast. Yet, Sasuke and Kaguya dealt with their attackers faster than Sakura could react.

 _''Damn it! I couldn't do anything!''_ Naruto clenched his fists in disappointment and anger. This had been his chance to prove that he was a real ninja and he hadn't been able to move, he had been so disoriented. The attack came from nowhere and his teammates didn't have a problem at all.

''Good job you two,'' Said Kakashi with a proud smile behind his mask as he approached the scene.

''Why didn't you help us, sensei?'' Inquired Kaguya.

''I had faith that you could take them. If things had gotten out of hand I would have taken them out instantly,'' Explained Kakashi. ''Also, I wanted to see something first.''

''See something?'' Repeated Sasuke.

''I wanted to see who was their target first,'' Said Kakashi. Practically everyone on his team could be a legit target for foreign Shinobi. Sasuke and Kaguya had Doujutsus even if Sasuke had yet to awaken his; Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and any village would love to get his hands on a Biju; and lastly, Kakashi himself had quite the reputation so he ought to have a large bounty on his head on numerous bingo books. ''Anyway, I guess we'll just have to get them to tell us the old-fashioned way,'' Finished the Sharingan user as he cracked his knuckles.

''Do whatever you want. We aren't telling you shit,'' Spat one of the cloaked ninjas.

'We'll see,'' Said Kakashi ominously.

''Sensei,''

''Hmmm,'' The Jounin glanced at his Hyuga student. ''What is it, Kaguya?''

''May I try something? I think I can make them talk,'' Said Kaguya, much to the surprise of the rest of her team.

''I'm not sure if this is something I want you doing yet,'' Responded Kakashi reluctantly. His students might be considered full-fledged shinobi in the eyes of the village but he wasn't comfortable yet leaving something as dirty as torture to his young team.

''I won't touch them. I promise,'' Insisted Kaguya.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. ''This is not a game. I don't want you playing around with-''

''I know that,'' Said Kaguya. ''I'll make them talk, in just a minute and I won't even have to use force.''

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously while the other three Genins looked at the Hyuga in confusion. No one understood what she could possibly intend to do.

''Fine,'' Kakashi finally humored her after a moment of internal debate. ''Just be careful.''

Kaguya nodded. Then, she turned to their two prisoners and she slowly made her way to them. She stopped just in front of one of them and knelt down to look him in the eye.

''What do you want?'' spat the Mist ninja through his mask. However, Kaguya didn't say anything and just kept staring at him with her pale unblinking eyes.

Meanwhile, the rest of her team waited patiently in anticipation of whatever she was trying to do.

 _''She is just staring at him,''_ Naruto noted in wonder.

 _''What does she hope to accomplish with that?''_ Thought Sasuke.

''Whatever you are trying to do, girl, it-'' The Mist Shinobi's words died in his throat once he glanced to his brother to see him sweating profusely, unable to take his eyes away from the girl's pale gaze. ''Brother, what's wrong?!''

''Tell me,'' Said Kaguya at last. ''Why did you attack us? Who sent you?''

''The-the bridge builder!'' Said the man in a panic. ''We were after the old man!''

''Brother! Shut up, don't tell them anything!'' Urged the other man.

''I can't...help it. The words just come out by themselves...'' Replied the brother. ''We were sent by the shipping magnate Gatou. He hired us to kill the bridge builder.''

''He said Gatou?!'' Exclaimed Kakashi, his unusual reaction getting curious looks from his Genin.

''Gatou? Who's that?'' Asked Naruto.

''To put it simply, he is an extremely rich and powerful businessman. I'm surprised to see someone like him going after our client,'' Commented Kakashi, shooting Tazuna an accusatory look which caused the old man to gulp nervously.

''Is that all we need from them?'' Asked Kaguya.

''Yeah, I think they have told us enough,'' Said Kakashi.

Kaguya nodded. Then, after shooting the man she had been interrogating another look, the ninja hung his head like a rag doll, losing consciousness. His brother didn't have much time to call out for his partner before Kaguya shot him another glare and his complaints were interrupted as his eyes rolled inside his skull and he too became unconscious.

''Wow, I didn't know you could do that!'' Naruto praised the Hyuga.

''Was that some kind of Genjutsu?'' Inquired Sakura just as amazed as her blond teammate.

''I don't know,'' Said Kaguya much to everyone's wonder. ''I learned a long time ago that I can influence people's minds if we make eye contact. The weaker the target the easier it is for me.''

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had heard that it was possible to cast Genjutsu without using hand seals but it was extremely hard and Kaguya had done it with such ease. And she claimed that it came naturally to her? Something was not right.

Kakashi stared silently at the girl. He had similar reservations to his Uchiha student. The ability that Kaguya displayed was no joke. Genutsu of that caliber, capable of influencing someone else's mind, were extremely advanced when it came to Genjutsu. For her to do it unknowingly was more than an oddity, it was an extraordinaire feat. Just what was the deal with his Hyuga student? The more he learned about her the more questions he got. Anyway, he would to leave that topic for later, right now he had to get a word with his client.

''I think you owe us a proper explanation, Tazuna-san,'' Demanded the Jounin.

Everyone turned to look expectantly at the old man, who was currently sweating heavily due to his nerves.

Finally, the man relented, taking a deep breath to let out a long sigh. ''What that ninja said is true. Gatou wants me dead. He uses the name of his shipping company as a smokescreen to mask his true business. He secretly sells drugs and other unsavory services and uses mercenaries to take over poorer nations which is what he is trying to do with Wave Country. If I finish my bridge he will no longer have a monopoly on the Country's traffic. That's why I'm a threat to him.''

''That's horrible...'' Muttered Sakura.

''We can't let someone like that get away with it!'' Exclaimed Naruto.

''It's not that simple, guys,'' Said Kakashi. ''Tazuna-san lied about the mission parameters. We weren't expecting to be fighting ninjas. This is now at least a B-rank mission. We are operating beyond what was asked of us, we are in full right to go back to Konoha and decline the mission. Which would actually be the most sensible thing to do.''

''Please, you can't just leave me by myself!'' Tazuna pleaded. ''Yeah, I lied about the mission and I know that it was super wrong of me but I didn't have the money for a higher ranked mission and my country desperately needs the help!''

''Yeah, if we go back now those people will keep suffering!'' Said Naruto.

''We can deal with whatever threat they throw at us,'' Said Sasuke, thinking of this situation like a good chance to test his skills against real enemy opponents.

''A man like that shouldn't be allowed to roam free. He has to be put down,'' Said Kaguya darkly much to everyone's surprise. It was weird seeing her get too upset about anything.

''See? Even the brats agree,'' Said Tazuna before adopting a melancholic tone. ''But I understand your reasons. You can leave me and I'll go by myself, to not bother you guys again. Yeah, I'll most likely die, my nation will be doomed to a tyrant's rule, and my family and country will hate Konoha forever but is okay, I don't want to make you do something you don't want.''

Kakashi stared dully at the dramatic man, letting out a sigh. ''Fine, We'll help you. But you will have to arrange something with the Hokage later to make up for this,'' Said the resigned Jounin.

''Will do. I'm eternally grateful,'' Replied Tazuna, but on the inside he was basking in his victory for getting his way.

''Great! We will save that poor country. We will be like real heroes!'' Exclaimed Naruto getting a nod from Sakura, showing that she felt similarly to her blond teammate. While Sasuke smirked, glad to be able to keep testing his abilities, and Kaguya stayed solemn but she was happy to have the chance of bringing down a tyrant abusing his power over the defenseless.

Kakashi was happy that his students were determined to stick to their duties but at the same time, he was worried. He knew that whoever came after them next had to be stronger than their previous attackers and he was worried that it proved to be too much for his fresh Genin. Still, at this point he had to have faith in his student's abilities and hope that they were able to handle the threat, as he had a sinking feeling that it was going to be much more difficult.

 **Author's note:**

 **And we are starting the wave arc finally! Wait, I can almost see you rolling your eyes. I know that we have seen the wave arc a million times, especially in fanfics, so I completely understand that peopleare sick of it, myself included. But I promise that I will keep it short, and different from canon.**

 **The bad news is that this is the last chapter I had written in anticipation, so the next one won't come out nearly as fast as these past ten chapters. The good news is that I already have some of it writen, so hopefully the wait won't be as much.**

 **Anyway! I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far and please let me know what you think in a review or PM if you can!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Demon and The Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 11: The Demon and The Monster

After Team Seven's previous encounter with the demon brothers, the team of fresh Genin were on high alert. They had been informed by Kakashi that they most likely would be attacked by someone much more powerful next which made everyone stay on edge.

Naruto eyed his surroundings with caution, snapping his neck from one direction to another in a dramatic fashion every few seconds. After their previous battle with those missing-nin, he wasn't going to allow himself to be useless anymore. Next time an enemy appeared he was going to be ready for them!

''Naruto, knock it off!'' Sakura scolded him. She had been watching him walking at the front of their group for hours now just so he could keep doing his annoying antics. ''You are getting on my nerves!''

''But, I just know that someone is after us, I can feel it!'' Naruto defended himself. Then, he turned around quickly and threw a Kunai at a random bush. ''There!''

The weapon just passed through the bush harmlessly and embed itself into a tree behind it.

''Naruto, don't play around with that. A Kunai is not a toy,'' Kakashi scolded the hyperactive boy.

Kaguya rolled her eyes at Naruto's stupid actions. Could he be any more childish?

Tazuna grumbled under his breath something about annoying brats before taking a gulp from his bottle.

Sasuke was doing his best to ignore Naruto's silly reactions. Still, he was just as attentive to his surroundings as his blond teammate. He wasn't going to be caught off-guard by the next foes who attacked them.

Then, Kaguya and Kakashi snapped their attention to a particular bush up ahead, but before any of them could say or do anything, Naruto seemed to notice something too when he threw another Kunai at the foliage, only for a scared rabbit to come out after he was almost impaled by the weapon.

''That's it!'' Screeched Sakura before she planted a fist on top of Naruto's head. ''Look! This time you almost killed a poor animal!''

''I'm sorry I didn't mean it!'' Responded Naruto, feeling genuinely sorry for the poor creature.

Tazuna and Sasuke grunted in annoyance at Naruto's antics.

However, unlike the rest of her team, Kaguya had managed to sense someone just a moment ago. With her ability to sense other people she had noticed the instant when whoever had been hiding there had swapped himself with the rabbit using a Substitution Jutsu.

She was about to call out to her team about her findings when Kakashi yelled at them. ''Get down!''

Before any of them had noticed, a large blade was swirling towards them, threatening to skewer them in one clean strike.

Instead of ducking like the rest of her companions, Kaguya threw herself between her team and the weapon before she started to spin rapidly in place. ''Kaiten!'' The concentrated rotating chakra collided with the metal sword, rejecting the blade and hurling it a good distance away.

Before the giant knife could fall to the ground, a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere and caught it easily with a single hand. He was a tall gray-skinned muscular man with black spiky hair. He had the lower half of his face wrapped in bandages and was shirtless while wearing baggy pants and wrist and leg warmers.

Now that they had a better look at their attacker, Team Seven noticed that the man was alone, unlike the previous assault.

 _''Now this is my chance to prove myself!''_ Thought Naruto with resolution. He vowed no not freeze up like last time, and this one was alone to boot. However, before he could take one step forward he was stopped by Kakashi.

''Wait, Naruto!'' Warned the cyclops. ''This one is different to the other two. I'll take care of him,'' Said Kakashi.

Everyone but Naruto tensed up at Kakashi's tone. It was weird seeing the laid back Jounin get so serious.

''That guy is Momochi Zabuza,'' Informed Kakashi. ''He is a missing-nin from Kirigakure. He is one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri and one of the most dangerous rogue ninjas there are. He is called the Demon of the hidden mist.''

''What an honor to have my strength recognized by Sharingan Kakashi the copy ninja,'' Said Zabuza. ''But as you might imagine, I need that old man dead. Nothing personal, it's just business.''

''No choice then, I can't take this guy lightly. I'll have to use this,'' Declared the Sharingan user as he unveiled said Doujutsu, the pinwheel eye already spinning with a threatening glare.

''That's the same eye from before,'' Noted Naruto, remembering that his sensei had used the same thing when he fought against Kaguya.

''That's called a Sharingan,'' Sasuke informed his blond teammate. ''It's a Doujutsu just like Kaguya's Byakugan. It can see chakra and his surroundings in extreme detail, almost in slow motion. Also, it can copy Jutsu and actions with just its glance.''

Naruto was amazed by the power of the Sharingan. He wished he could have one. He wasn't exactly sure what a Doujutsu was but if what Sasuke said was true and it was like Kaguya's eyes then he guessed that it had to be hereditary or something.

''Enough talk. First, I'll have to dispose of you, Kakashi,'' Declared the missing-nin before making a hand seal in front of his chest and another up in the air. ''Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hiding in Mist Technique)''

Team Seven noticed that mist was starting to gather around them, slowly but steadily covering everything in sight until they could no longer see past a couple yards in front of them.

''What is with this mist?'' Said Naruto, glancing around confusedly. ''It came out of nowhere!''

Sasuke, Kaguya, and Sakura got into a battle stance, ready for anything that the criminal was planning.

''Careful, everyone! Zabuza specializes in silent killing while his victims can't see anything!'' Kakashi warned them. ''Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, stay with Tazuna, get into a defensive position. Kaguya, get behind me. I'll need your Byakugan to guide me through the-''

''Kidneys, heart, brain, lungs, jugular, liver, spine...which one should I go after?'' Zabuza's voice echoed all around them, seemingly from everywhere at once.

''Don't let him shake you up. He is trying to make you panic,'' Kakashi turned to warn his student but he found them frozen in horror, even Kaguya behind him.

Sakura and Naruto had uneasy looks, but Sasuke and Kaguya were shaking in terror, unable to move from the pressure of the killing intent of the two Jounins.

''Kaguya, I need your Byakugan,'' Kakashi reminded the prodigy but she was completely frozen with dread.

Kaguya barely managed to hear Kakashi call up to her despite having him right in front. This sensation, it was too much. She could feel the danger in the air. This killing intent was unlike any she had felt before. This guy was dangerous and fully capable of ending their lives in an instant. The air felt heavy and her mind was hazy. This is what a real life and death situation between skilled ninja was? It was psychologically unbearable.

''Kaguya!'' Kakashi tried to snap her out of her trance when in an instant Zabuza appeared in the middle of their formation, weapon at the ready.

The Genin turned to look at the Kiri ninja in astonishment. They hadn't seen him get there!

''You are done!'' Said Zabuza in triumph as he unsheathed his sword, ready to cleaver all of them in a single swing of his giant sword. But with surprising speed, Kakashi managed to make his way over to him in a fraction of a second and stop the giant sword with a Kunai, struggling to push Zabuza away.

In her panic, Kaguya reacted instinctively by gathering a large amount of compressed chakra in her hands and aiming it at Zabuza in her panic, releasing a large shockwave that threatened to blow away anything in its path.

Everyone else stared in shock at the dangerous Jutsu coming their way. Sasuke barely had time to tackle Tazuna out of the way while Kakashi and Zabuza jumped back to avoid the brunt of the damage but the huge force of the collision of the compressed chakra pushed everyone back like an explosion.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna hit the floor hard as they were laid spread out throughout the field, while Kakashi just barely managed to land on top of the nearby lake while keeping his footing, using chakra to stick to the surface.

The copy ninja looked around frantically. He had lost Zabuza in the commotion and now there was dust everywhere along with the mist. He felt a kick connect with his back. Kakashi let out a grunt of pain as he was sent flying away and into the water. He was quick to resurface only to find Zabuza already on top of him. He looked at the missing-nin with horror in his eyes as the giant blade beheaded him, only for him to turn into water.

 _''A water clone!''_ Zabuza mused before turning to block a Kunai from the real Kakashi.

''Your brat needs more discipline. That Jutsu was pretty dangerous, she almost did my job for me,'' Said Zabuza in amusement.

''You worry about me instead of my students,'' Said Kakashi.

''Oh, I am,'' Said Zabuza. ''I was just distracting you.''

Kakashi widened his eyes when he realized his mistake. He turned around to face another Zabuza water clone that had come out behind him but it was too late. ''Suiro no Jutsu! (Water Prison Technique)''

Kakashi found himself engulfed in a water sphere that the water clone had summoned around him, restricting his movements and keeping him from breathing. The clone kept a hand inside the orb to maintain the shape of the prison, but all in all, he was trapped.

''It's over,'' Said Zabuza in a matter-of-fact way before he turned to look at the Genin guarding Tazuna. ''Now to deal with the brats.''

The remaining Team Seven looked in desperation at the sight of their sensei being completely incapacitated. Now how were they supposed to beat Zabuza if even Kakashi had failed?!

Kakashi looked on in horror at the situation in front of him. This was the worst-case scenario. His Genin were not ready to fight someone of Zabuza's caliber by themselves. The only one who could fight the dangerous missing-nin on equal grounds was Kaguya and in the condition she was in that wasn't going to happen. All this killing intent; the feeling of true gritty danger of a real-life mission when one's life was on the line was proving to be too much for the prodigy. She had let herself be consumed by fear and indecision. He had misjudged his student's capabilities. Even if she was strong she had yet to form the frame of mind of a true Shinobi that only came with gradual experience. As their sensei, he should have eased them slowly into it. Instead, he had taken them from what was essentially level one to level one hundred.

''This is it for you, brats,'' snickered Zabuza. ''You had a short run as ninjas. The only chance you might have had was if I had trapped Kakashi myself I would have been forced to use weak clones to kill you off but as things stand, you snot-nosed greenhorns have got no chance,'' Then, he blurred out of sight and he appeared in front of Naruto, kicking him harshly in the chest and sending him flying back in a pained groan.

''Naruto!'' Sakura and Sasuke cried out for their blond teammate.

Naruto pushed himself up from the ground, spitting blood as he did so before he noticed that his headband was missing and Zabuza was standing derogatorily over it.

''All of you are pathetic excuses of Shinobi,'' Zabuza spat. ''You think just because you wear these things that makes you a ninja? You who have lived all your lives cuddled and pampered and who probably had never even killed someone. When I was your age I had already bathed in blood numerous times. You aren't the real deal until you are on a bingo book, and you aren't even worth to put in mine.''

Kaguya felt to her knees as the full weight of the situation they were settled in. She had done this. That desperate attack she did previously that almost caught her team gave Zabuza the opening to attack and best Kakashi. Now their sensei was out of commision and they were going to die. This was all her fault. She had thought she was ready but she was just a coward. She could have all the power in the world but if her body froze up at the first sign of a real threat then she was trash. She had no business calling herself a Kunoichi.

Naruto glanced at his team to find them all shaking in place, completely frozen in terror along with Tazuna. Even Sasuke and Kaguya seemed completely defeated as if they had accepted their imminent death. Naruto closed his eyes in impotence. It couldn't end here! He had come so far, he finally managed to be a shinobi. Iruka-sensei had believed in him, he proved wrong all the people that said he would never get anywhere in life, and now all that was going to end right here?

The blond clenched his fist as he took yet another look at his team and his trapped sensei. No, he wouldn't let this be the end! His team needed him to be strong now. If no one was going to step up to the challenge he had to give an example. He had been useless against those two Chunin from before, well, no more! This time he was going to prove himself and pull his team through!

With his mind made up, Naruto rushed at Zabuza with a battle cry as his team turned to him in panic.

''Naruto!''

''Stop, moron!''

Sakura and Sasuke called up to him but Naruto ignored them.

Zabuza smiled behind his bandages in amusement at the useless attempt of the blond idiot. He then proceeded to give the blond a swift punch to the gut before he threw him back with a back-handed blow to the head. He was going to enjoy killing these brats slowly before he dealt with the old man.

Sasuke and Sakura caught Naruto before he could hit the floor and inspected the state he was in.

''What are you doing, Naruto!?'' Cried Sakura in worry.

''Do you want to get yourself killed?!'' Berated Sasuke.

Despite his bloodied head, Naruto managed to shoot his team a smile as he started to stand up. ''Don't worry, guys. I'm fine now,'' Said Naruto before he tied his forehead protector to his head once more.

Everyone looked in surprise at Naruto's action. So he had rushed to recover his forehead protector?

Zabuza glanced down at his feet in wonder to see that indeed, the brat had somehow managed to snatch his protector from him.

Naruto pointed at Zabuza defiantly. ''Put this in your stupid book, you eyebrowless freak. I'm the one who will become Hokage. I don't care how strong you are, you will not stop us here! We will definitely pull through and achieve our goals. Together, we can do anything!'' Finished Naruto with firm resolution.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kaguya stared at Naruto with newfound respect. Such confidence, such calming aura...was this really Naruto?

Even Tazuna seemed shocked that the seemingly useless blond had such spirit.

Kaguya looked at Naruto in amazement. Naruto wasn't that strong, nor that experienced, and he could be a silly goof most of the time, but here he was, facing danger with a confident smile that almost made it seem like he could accomplish anything.

The Hyuga prodigy tightened her fists. She really was pathetic. If Naruto wasn't going to give up then she had no business giving up either. The blond was right, they couldn't allow Zabuza to end them there. She wasn't going to allow all her sacrifices to be for nothing. She had endured so much to become a powerful Kunoichi and she wasn't going to let some run-of-the-mill missing-nin kill her along with her dreams. The man claimed to had already bathed in blood at their age, but so had she. She suddenly remembered how easily she had killed that Kumo ninja all those years ago when she had been much younger and weaker. That was right, she was a killer just like Zabuza. She had no right to be acting like an innocent maiden. So he was the Demon of the Mist? She was going to show him why she was called a monster by her clan!

Everyone close to Kaguya found themselves being pushed by a strong force, getting everyone's attention to the Hyuga. They saw her expelling a huge bright blue aura. Shockwaves lifted dust all-around while she slowly stood up.

 _''Kaguya!?''_ Mused Naruto as he looked at her impressive form. _''What is all that power?''_

 _''Is that pure chakra?!''_ Sakura wondered in amazement.

 _''It's visible to the naked eye!''_ Noted Sasuke. '' _Just how much does she have?!''_

Tazuna was sweating profusely due to the pressure that the girl was making in the air. He wasn't used to witnessing so much power.

Even Kakashi and Zabuza were taken aback by the sudden shift in the girl.

Kaguya finally met Zabuza's gaze with a glare of her own, making the missing-nin shudder at the intensity of the killing intent that he was washed with.

The Demon of the Mist was unable to avert his eyes from the girl. He felt wary to the core of his self. Those eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a child. He felt as if he was staring at some kind of entity.

''Guys,'' Kaguya called to her team, breaking the mesmerizing spell she had over them as they were brought back to reality. ''Leave that guy to me. Please don't get in my way. I still can't control myself. I don't want you getting caught by my techniques.''

Naruto didn't even have time to reply to her before she vanished out of sight.

Zabuza was forced to block with the flat of his blade the strike aimed at his chest. He proceeded to swing his sword expecting to slice the brat in two but Kaguya disappeared from sight before he could. Then, he felt a strong hit on his back, sending him flying with a pained grunt before turning to water.

Kaguya easily tracked the real Zabuza with her Byakugan, jumping back as the man emerged from underground attempting to skewer her. After dodging, she brought both her palms forward focusing a considerable amount of chakra. ''Hakke Kuhekisho! (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm)'' The immense strength of the shockwave she sent shredder Zabuza into countless water droplets. She quickly turned around to throw a smaller version of her technique to the missing-nin trying to sneak up on her with his sword at the ready, losing his head to the attack before once again turning into liquid.

Kaguya frowned in mild annoyance. The man was very good at replacing himself with water clones in the middle of the fight. Sadly for him, he wasn't going to catch her off-guard. True to her word, she saw in time the man coming at her from the air above her, his cleaver already swinging in her direction. She expelled an invisible force from her eyes that deflected the sword upwards, leaving Zabuza open much to his shock. She attempted to finish the fight right there but she was forced to jump back from a barrage of shurikens that the clone that was guarding Kakashi sent her way.

Naruto and Sasuke watched in awe and admiration as their teammate fought Zabuza as an equal. Neither of them getting the upper hand against the other. They had almost forgotten how well she had fared against their sensei but seeing it again was amazing. Still, they noticed that now the clone that had Kakashi trapped was doing his best to throw Kaguya off-balance with his distant attacks.

''Sasuke, we have to do something about the other,'' Said Naruto thoughtfully.

''Yeah,'' Sasuke agreed. The couldn't just leave everything to Kaguya. He turned to their pink-haired teammate. ''Sakura, protect Tazuna while Naruto and I free Kakashi-sensei!''

''Wait, guys!'' Sakura replied with worry. ''You can't get involved, you could die! Leave this to Kaguya, she seems to be doing fine!''

''We can't just let Kaguya do all the work, not while we can still help,'' Said Naruto with resolution.

''We have to help where we can. What if she were to lose? Then we would truly be dead if we are left against that guy with no Kakashi and Kaguya to help us,'' Reasoned Sasuke.

Sakura wanted so badly to stop them but the rational part of her knew that they were right. She just hoped that they didn't end up getting themselves killed. ''Alright, leave Tazuna-san to me! Just be careful!''

Both guys nodded at her in reassurance before they too took off.

The water clone eyed the worried Kakashi, making sure he wasn't trying anything shady aside from watching in suspense the battle of his student. With his mind at ease, the clone aimed another kunai at the little pale brat that had proven to be more annoying than he had originally thought. However, he never got to throw the weapon as he noticed that he had been surrounded by a small army of a couple dozen blond kids.

''Hey, you!'' The army yelled. ''Stop getting into other people's fights! Now you are dealing with me!''

Kakashi attempted to chide Naruto to be careful but he couldn't talk due to the water surrounding him.

''Are you that eager to die?'' Taunted the blood-thirsty clone. ''Even if this clone has only one-tenth of the original's power is still more than enough to deal with garbage like you.''

''We'll see about that, you freak!'' Shouted the blonds as they rushed at the water copy.

Even with one arm occupied to keep Kakashi from breaking free, the Zabuza clone still had enough Taijutsu prowess to parry and counter each attack from the clones, using both his legs if necessary.

Seeing that their strategy wasn't working, the Narutos tried attacking all at the same time. They threw themselves at him with a battle cry.

The water clone managed to dispel a few clones before he was buried beneath a pile of blonds. However, they were soon sent flying everywhere when the water clone stood with a mighty push.

The water imitation was about to mock the blond's attempt but then he noticed a thin metal filament around him. He widened his eyes in recognition but he wasn't able to dodge before the hairs tightened against him, restraining his movement as he struggled to break free. He barely managed to keep his hand on Kakashi's water prison.

The clone glanced into the distance to see the Uchiha brat smiling deviously as he held the other end of the metallic thread with his teeth.

Sasuke didn't waste time and hastily made hand seals. ''Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)''

The trapped water clone watched in shock as a huge spurt of fire burst from Sasuke's mouth as it surrounded the area around him before it concentrated on the single thread connecting him to the Uchiha. The large beam of fire traveled the metal cord with surprising speed before colliding with the water clone and enveloped it in flames. The copy yelled in agony as it turned into mist due to the intense heat until it was no more.

With no one left to hold the water prison, it collapsed into a big puddle on the floor as Kakashi landed on his feet gasping for breath but free at least.

Meanwhile, Kaguya kept her assault on the missing-nin, throwing a flurry of precise palm strikes that Zabuza managed to either block or barely evade. Zabuza jumped back as another of his water clones appeared behind the Hyuga. Kaguya easily sidestepped the blow from the clone before blowing its head off with a Juuken strike to the forehead. However, the real Zabuza used this chance to bring his huge sword down on the small girl. Kaguya just barely managed to catch the flat of the giant cleaver between her hands, clenching her teeth as she was brought down to her knees. The difference in size was too great, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep the blade away for long. She attempted to use one of her shockwaves to blow Zabuza away but the missing-nin kicked her solidly on the chest before she could, sending her rolling back.

Zabuza rushed at the small girl before she could recover. She had proved to be much more dangerous than he had originally thought. He would have to eliminate her quickly!

The Demon widened his eyes when his sword was parried by a kunai held firmly by Kakashi, standing between him and his prodigal student.

''Sensei...'' Muttered Kaguya in relief at the sight of the copy ninja.

''Sorry for taking so long. You did great, Kaguya,'' Said Kakashi with a hint of pride in his voice. ''Still, we have some things to talk about but we have to beat Zabuza first.''

Zabuza jumped back once more to get some distance between the two Konoha shinobi. He had to change his strategy. Just fighting Kakashi or the pale brat by themselves was troublesome enough, both at the same time was going to be too much.

Kakashi wasn't going to allow him to run away, rushing after Zabuza with his kunai at the ready.

Zabuza dodged the kunai swipe of Kakashi before returning the favor by slashing at the Sharingan user with his sword.

Kakashi ducked under the attack, then he stood up and grabbed Zabuza's sword arm by the wrist.

Zabuza threw a punch at Kakashi with his free arm to get the man away but Kakashi caught his fist too.

''Now, Kaguya!'' Yelled Kakashi as he kept Zabuza in place.

Zabuza realized what was happening but it was too late. Not a second later Kaguya appeared in front of him with her palm already on his chest. (Hakke Hasangeki! (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)'' A large burst of chakra erupted from the girl's palm, enveloping Zabuza as the intense force sent him flying back violently before crashing and downing several trees in a cloud of smoke and splinters.

Zabuza spat some blood due to his internal damage as he used his sword as support in an attempt to stand up. He knew he was done, in his state he coulnd't even dodge properly much less fight Kakashi or the Hyuga.

''It's over, just give up already,'' Said Kakashi. ''You know you can't win.''

''Who do you think I am?'' Zabuza sneered. ''Like I'm going to surrender to a bunch of bleeding hearts like Konoha shinobi,'' However, he knew that he had to be smart right now. The best course of action would be to retreat and try again once he recovered. He would not make the mistake of underestimating any of them next time.

Kakashi knew that Zabuza wasn't stupid and that his only real choice was to fall back, but there was no way that the Sharingan user would let him. ''I won't let you get away! Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)''

From the lake, a large torrent of water rose up and formed the shape of a ferocious dragon before he shot towards the missing-nin.

''Hakke Kushou! (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)'' Yelled Kaguya as she joined in the attack sending a wave of compressed chakra from her hand.

''Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)'' Sasuke spat a large fireball also aiming for Zabuza.

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)'' Naruto made dozens of copies of himself before all of them threw a barrage of Kunai and shuriken, easily accumulating over a hundred weapons raining down on the missing-nin.

Zabuza watched in dread as the four powerful attacks closed on him rapidly. Each and every single one of them was strong enough to end his life when a thick and large ice wall erected itself between Zabuza and the Jutsus as the techniques collided with it as it crumbled and turned into icy mist.

Team Seven stared in wonder at the event but they didn't have time to ask what had happened before several ice mirrors started appearing around them until they were trapped inside an ice dome.

''What is going on, guys!?'' Yelled Sakura in panic as she saw the rest of her team get surrounded by the unusual Jutsu.

Kakashi and the rest saw a figure of a young person appear as a reflection in the mirrors. It was wearing a full-body pinstriped green outfit that stopped at the knees while wearing a green haori over it. It had a mask on its face and had two large bangs of hair framing the face while the rest was inside a white bun holder.

''What is this?!'' Naruto asked out loud.

Sasuke silently wondered the same as his blond teammate. To his knowledge, there was no ice elemental Jutsu. Unless this was some kind of Kekkei Genkai and in that case, this could be even worse for them.

''I won't let you lay a hand on Zabuza-sama again,'' Threatened the figure as he held a bunch of sharp senbon in his hand. Then, the countless images in the mirrors started throwing the metallic needles at the trapped ninjas.

Kakashi and Kaguya pulled a kunai in each hand and rushed to block as many of the needles as they could with their superior speed. Still, they noticed that they couldn't stop every single one as some of them still found their mark, most notably on Naruto and Sasuke who couldn't block as effectively.

''Senbon?'' Wondered Sasuke as he pulled some of them from his skin with a pained groan. It was weird for a ninja to use such tools for combat. It was most likely that this guy usually used them to target pressure points.

''Damn it!'' Yelled Naruto as he yanked some of the needles and threw them at the floor in anger. ''How does that bastard manage to be everywhere at once?!''

''He's not,'' Said Kaguya as she stared at the images with her Byakugan.

''Our enemy is moving so fast between the mirrors that it appears as he could be everywhere,'' Kakashi elaborated.

Kaguya got an idea. If they couldn't pinpoint the exact location of where their foe was then she would just destroy every mirror at once. ''Everyone, get close to me,'' Said Kaguya, much to the confusion of her team. ''Now, please!'' She insisted and Kakashi and the boys complied, deciding to trust her.

With everyone in position, Kaguya started to rotate, being careful in expelling chakra in a way that surrounded her allies too. ''Hakkeshou Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)'' A dome of thick chakra started spinning around the Konoha shinobi, before Kaguya released a huge amount of chakra at once making the sphere grow in size exponentially until it caught all the mirrors around, grinding them and shattering them into a million pieces before the young person from before was violently expelled from one of them and was sent flying into a nearby tree.

Kaguya stopped her Jutsu once she confirmed it had worked and proceeded to rush at the enemy before it recovered.

The masked shinobi was just starting to stand up when Kaguya was already on him. ''Two palms!'' Yelled Kaguya as she hit twice in the chest. ''Four palms!'' then two more times. ''Eight palms!'' The another four. ''Sixteen palms!'' then eight between each arm. '' Thirty-two palms!'' then sixteen along all extremities. ''Sixty-four palms!'' Then she ended with a barrage of blows to everywhere in the body, knocking the ninja out when he felt all chakra leave his system, hitting the ground with a thud.

''Good job, Kaguya,'' Said Kakashi as he walked over to their downed opponent.

''Who was that?'' Asked Sasuke as he too stood over the motionless body.

''I don't know. I didn't take Zabuza for the type to work with other people,'' Said Kakashi. ''Also, this one is wearing Kiri's hunter-nin uniform. Maybe as a way to trick us if Zabuza's fight wasn't going his way. Anyway, he helped Zabuza escape,'' Added Kakashi as he glanced around to see no sign of the Demon of the Mist.

''Look, she is a girl!'' Exclaimed Naruto as he removed the mask of the unconscious ninja to reveal a pale face with delicate pretty features.

Sasuke was surprised to see a girl was giving them trouble. _''And she is pretty too.''_

''Guys, are you alright?!'' Said Sakura as she arrived with Tazuna in tow. ''Are you injured?!''

''We are fine, Sakura-chan!'' Said Naruto giving the girl a thumbs up and a smile. ''Only a few scratches at most!''

''What a relief,'' Said Sakura with a sigh before she took notice of the enemy ninja on the floor. ''And who is she?''

''He is a boy,'' Corrected Kaguya matter-of-factly to everyone´s surprise.

''How do you know?'' Asked Naruto.

''I just know, okay?'' Replied Kaguya with a blush on her cheeks. Thanks to her Byakugan she could see through everything, even clothes. And she had already used it against him during the battle.

Sasuke turned to look away with a red face. ''I knew that...''

''It's good that you are all okay,'' Said Tazuna at last. ''But where is Zabuza?''

''He is gone. He managed to escape at the last minute,'' Said Kakashi. ''Still, if he decides to show up again we will be ready for him.''

''Heck yeah we will!'' Exclaimed Naruto. ''We were awesome back there! Especially Kaguya!''

''We certainly didn't make it easy for that guy,'' Sasuke agreed with a smile.

''Yeah, I saw you all, you guys were awesome!'' Said Sakura before she turned to Kaguya. ''You were able to fight with that monster one on one! You are incredible!''

However, Kaguya simply dropped her gaze in shame. ''But I almost got us all killed. If it hadn't been for me, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have been caught in the first place! I don't deserve-'' she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced to her side to see Kakashi smiling down at her.

''Don't be so hard on yourself. It was my fault for letting you guys get involved in something that was out of your league yet. But in the end, you succeeded and saved us. I'm proud,'' Said Kakashi with a genuine smile.

''Yeah, at first I didn't think you guys were that great but now I know I was lucky to get you guys!'' Praised Tazuna. ''You guys are super amazing!''

''Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself, we did it in the end,'' Said Naruto.

''We are fine now. This is proof of our skills,'' Added Sasuke with a grin.

Kaguya scanned her team slowly with a growing smile on her face. She nodded in agreement, happy beyond words that they still managed to forgive her for her mistakes.

''First, we have to-'' Kakashi started before he stumbled, barely managing to catch himself before he fell to the floor.

''Sensei!'' Yelled all Genin in unison.

''What's wrong?!'' Asked Naruto in urgency.

''I'm fine,'' Said Kakashi with a heavy breath as he covered his Sharingan once more. ''I overused my Sharingan, that's all. I just need some rest,'' Luckily he hadn't been forced to use too many chakra-draining Jutsu during his fight or he might not be able to move right now due to chakra exhaustion. ''As I was saying, we should tie the boy up and take him with us. Maybe having his as a hostage could be useful if Zabuza shows his face again.''

''Right,'' Said Sasuke as he got to work on the boy's bindings.

''As soon as that has been tended to, we should get going,'' Said Kakashi. ''I really need some place to sit down and recover my energy.''

''We aren't that far from my house,'' Informed Tazuna. ''We should arrive at the village in a few hours.''

Kakashi nodded, happy to hear that. They had been very lucky against Zabuza. One wrong move and any of them could have ended up dead. The fact that everyone was safe and sound, and even ended up with a prisoner was nothing short of miraculous. Well, he guessed that this meant that the skills of his students were not to be underestimated. Not only Kaguya, but everyone had done splendidly.

With some luck, they may have alredy seen the hardest of their mission.

 **Author's note:**

 **Here you go, guys! I hope that you guys like the chapter. The Zabuza fight went a bit different this time around, even if just a little bit. But I promise that the conclusion of the arc is something that you won't be expecting. Also, the next chapter will be the last of the Wave arc. I did say I was going to keep this overused arc short and I meant it.**

 **As always, please review or PM me if you can!**


	12. Chapter 12: Unworthy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 12: Unworthy

Kaguya put aside her now empty plate as she stood up from the table.

''Are you done already?'' Asked Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. She was a pretty young woman with long blue hair and dark eyes. ''I can make you more if you want.''

''Thank you, Tsunami-san. But there is no need, I feel that was enough,'' Said Kaguya. ''It was delicious. I'll be on my way.''

Tsunami nodded. ''Just let me know if you get hungry again,'' Said the woman amicably.

Kaguya did a small bow of gratitude before she left the kitchen. She had been the last one to get breakfast. They had arrived at Tazuna's house last night and she had been so tired that she had been the last one to get up much to her embarrassment.

As she walked down the corridor she passed by Inari, Tsunami's kid. He was a young short boy with spiky black hair that wore a hat. The boy sent a glare her way that she ignored. During dinner last night the little punk had called them idiots for going against Gatou. Tsunami had told them how the boy's adoptive father had been brutally murdered for going against the tyrant and that was the reason he had become so cynic. Kaguya could sympathize with the pain of losing a father but what she could not agree with was turning into a little whiny brat that gave up. The little kid could at least be grateful that he still had a mother and grandpa that loved him. Just having these kinds of lovingly homecooked meals was enough to make the Hyuga prodigy nostalgic. The last time she had experienced similar things in her own home was back when Hizashi had been alive.

She shook her head to clear away those thoughts as she went up the stairs. She had a job to do and she had to be focused once she had to watch over their prisoner, who they had learned was named Haku.

She stopped just before opening the door to the attic, hearing voices inside.

''...And there is Sasuke he can be an ass but he isn't so bad now. And Kaguya used to get on my nerves but she has gotten so cool...''

Kaguya raised her eyes before she opened the door and entered the attic, finding Naruto and Haku staring at her in surprise.

''Is everything all right?'' Asked Kaguya tentatively. ''I heard voices.''

''I was just talking to Haku,'' Explained Naruto.

''Is that so? What about?'' Asked Kaguya in suspicion. She didn't want Naruto giving information to the enemy.

''Nothing much. I just wanted to see if Naruto-kun had someone important to him,'' Said Haku with a smile. He was awfully cheery for someone that was tied from his arms and legs, even his fingers to keep him from making Jutsu.

''Haku isn't so bad once you get to know him,'' Said Naruto with a toothy grin. ''He is a cool guy.''

''He just tried to kill us like a day ago,'' Deadpanned Kaguya.

''I'm genuinely sorry for what I had to do,'' Said Haku melancholically. ''I needed to make sure Zabuza-sama could escape. I really have nothing against you, guys. For what is worth, I didn't intend to kill any of you.''

''How generous,'' Said Kaguya drily before she turned to Naruto. ''You can go now. I'll watch over him for the time being.''

''My shift is over already?'' Asked Naruto. Time just flew by while talking to Haku. ''Okay, I'll see you guys later!''

''Take care of yourself, Naruto-kun,'' Said Haku as he and Kaguya watched the blond leave with a wave of his hand.

With the blond gone, Kaguya walked to the nearest wall and leaned against it with her arms crossed.

''So, Kaguya-san I'm sorry we weren't formally introduced before,'' Said the pretty boy. ''I'm Haku, nice to meet you despite the circumstances.''

Kaguya simply eyed the boy before ignoring him.

''Are angry at me for what I did?'' Asked Haku at the Hyuga's silence.

Still, he got no answer from Kaguya.

''You are not the talkative type, I take it,'' Concluded Haku. ''It's fine. I'm fine with silence too. You seem pretty fond of it also.''

''Just give it up. I'm not falling into your trap,'' Said Kaguya coldly.

Haku tilted his head in confusion. ''What do you mean?''

''You aren't going to get information from me like you did with Naruto,'' Said Kaguya, remembering how easy-going the blond was chatting with their prisoner.

''I'm sorry if I made you weary. I really wasn't trying to get info from him,'' Explained Haku. ''I just wanted to know if he had someone precious to him.''

''Why would you want to know something like that?'' Inquired Kaguya. ''So you can try and blackmail him with threats to them if you manage to get out?''

''No nothing like that,'' Said Haku, looking slightly hurt that the girl thought of him as such a lowlife that he would resort to things like those. ''I saw him fight before and for a Genin he is pretty good. Somewhat rough around the edges but he has a lot of potential. He even managed to get your spirits up to fight again. I wanted to know if he had people precious to him because that's what makes you truly strong.''

Kaguya raised an eyebrow at that. Why would he want to help his enemies get stronger?

''What about you, Kaguya-san?'' Asked Haku. ''Do you have any precious people? You seem pretty strong, you ought to have some, right?''

''I don't know,'' Said Kaguya, truly not sure of what to say. Her clan didn't care for her and her adoptive family hadn't been close to her for years now. The closest people to her were probably...

''Is your team, right?'' Finished Haku in he stead much to her surprise. ''When you were faced with the possibility of all of your team dying was when you showed your true power.''

Kaguya pondered on what Haku was saying. She didn't know if what she had done back then against Zabuza was because her team was in danger or her ideals were in danger. But one thing that she was sure of was if Naruto hadn't been there to pull her back up she would have died like a dog. Maybe there was some truth to what Haku was saying. Maybe just having people's back and they having yours made you much stronger. Still, she wasn't sure how much she cared for her team just yet. She liked them just fine she guessed but after everything that had happened to her in the past she wasn't too willing to let people get close to her, not right away at least.

''I can see that you have trouble letting people in,'' Said Haku, shocking Kaguya that he was able to read her like that. ''But I promise you that once you fully accept someone as something truly precious to you, your true strength will come out.''

Kaguya pondered on what Haku had said, letting silence settle itself in the room as she thought things through. Haku didn't have any problem shutting up as he let the girl meditate in peace. As he had said before, he didn't mind the silence at all.

-A Few Hours Later-

Kakashi made his way into the attic, grabbing the attention of both occupants.

"Sorry to interrupt. You guys seem so enthralled," joked the copy ninja at the dead silence in the room. "I hope your accommodations aren't too uncomfortable, Haku-san. But with our circumstances as they are...well, I'm sure you understand."

Haku nodded. "I know. I also wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"Glad that you comprehend," Said Kakashi, closing his single eye as he smiled behind his mask. "If is any consolation, once we are done with our mission you are free to go."

"What!?" Exclaimed Kaguya in disbelief. "Just like that!?"

"Our job is to protect Tazuna until the bridge is complete, and Haku and Zabuza's is to kill him. Our missions are the only thing making us enemies. Once we are done with our task we will have no reason to keep at each other's throats," Kakashi explained as he pulled out his favorite book. "Anyway, you can go now, Kaguya. I'll take it from here."

"Alright," Kaguya complied. "Where are the others?"

"I left them practicing chakra control exercises. I'm guessing you won't find that too thrilling," Said Kakashi. With Kaguya's level, she should be well past basic chakra exercises. "You can go join them if you want. Or go for a stroll around the village, it's up to you."

Kaguya nodded once more. She wasn't too interested in doing any more chakra control. She had mastered water walking a long time ago. But maybe she could go and give some pointers to her team? She would have to think about it.

"Fine, I'll be off, then," Kaguya announced as she started making her way out.

"Is that Icha Icha paradise?" Asked Haku when he recognized the book in Kakashi's hands.

"Oh, do you know it?" Inquired Kakashi. Surprised to see someone so young show interest in his book.

"I like reading all kinds of books," Said Haku. "And while I don't care much for the mature parts, I do find the story entertaining. However, Zabuza-san doesn't usually let me read those books."

"I can imagine..." Said Kakashi, finding amusement in picturing Zabuza scolding Haku like some kind of overprotective mother.

Kaguya rolled her eyes as she exited the attic. Was her whole team willing to speak freely to their prisoner?

Regardless, she quickly exited the house. Since Tazuna's home was at the shore, it was surrounded by a small pier. The girl walked down the short wooden bridge connecting the house to the mainland when she saw Sakura running around the ocean water surrounding the house.

Once the pinkette spotted the horned girl, she quickly made her way to greet her reserved teammate.

"Hello, Kaguya-san. Already done looking over Haku?" Asked Sakura, focusing on keeping the chakra on the soles of her feet stable so she wouldn't sink into the water.

"Kakashi-sensei took over," Said the Hyuga. "I see you are practicing water walking."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei had us practice tree walking but it seems like I had a knack for chakra control since I dominated it right away," Explained Sakura. "So I was sent here to practice water walking instead. I still need to do a few dozen laps around the house."

"I see," Responded Kaguya. "What about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"They are in the forest nearby. They still have to practice tree walking some more," Said Sakura. "By the way, what are you up to? I doubt you need to train with us."

Kaguya shrugged casually. "I think I'm going to take a walk around town. I have nothing else to do, so why not?"

"Just be careful," Warned Sakura. "Tazuna-san says that the village has seen better days."

"Don't worry, I won't let my guard down," Kaguya reassured her. It wasn't like a common criminal could take on a shinobi anyway. "I'll go and help you out with your trainings when I'm done."

"Thanks for that," replied Sakura before getting ready to start sprinting again. "Well, I'm off. I have to finish these laps. See ya!"

"See you later,'' Kaguya waved at Sakura as the pink-haired girl returned to her tasks.

With everyone occupied with their own business, Kaguya proceeded to resume her quick tour of the village.

It only took the girl a few minutes to get out of the secluded forest-like part of the town that Tazuna's house was located in until she arrived at the heart of the village.

Kaguya stared agape and astonishment at the state the place was in. The houses and stores around were run down, some even looked like they could fall apart at any moment. With the wooden planks loose and unstable, they were crumbling under their own weight.

She was surprised that everywhere she went, the buildings never got much better. If it wasn't because there were people on the streets this could pass as an abandoned ghost town. In fact, Kaguya could bet that some actual ghost towns would be in better shape than this place.

But the people looked even worse than their living place. Everywhere she looked she was faced with tired and desperate faces of hopelessness and defeat. There was a person in each corner asking for money or food, sometimes even with their children in tow who were just as malnourished as the rest of the inhabitants.

Kaguya could feel someone trying to sneak up on her. She turned around and quickly grabbed an arm by the wrist that was attempting to pickpocket her weapons pouch. Kaguya was taken aback by the scared face of the little boy she had caught red-handed. He was dirty and looked just as miserable and unnaturally thin as the rest of the people around town.

The boy shook Kaguya's hold off before he turned around and ran with all his speed. Kaguya didn't have the heart to chase after the runt. She hated thieves but she wasn't sure if her conscience would allow her to be so harsh on a hungry street kid who wasn't even able to steal anything from her.

''Please little miss, would you care to buy something from me?'' Asked a thin man as Kaguya passed by the other side of the street. As a classy-looking foreigner, she guessed that she had to grab a lot of people's attention. She went over to see the small wooden rack that the man owned. She took a look at the contents to see a few fruits and vegetables that were all but dried up. In her clan, food like these wouldn't even be considered good enough to give to a stray dog much less to buy and eat. She tried to not make her disgust apparent, the last thing these people needed was a person from a higher standing looking down on them and their wares.

Kaguya made an apologetic face. ''I'm sorry, sir. I really don't need-''

''Hey old man!''

Kaguya was interrupted to see a shady looking guy approaching the vendor, who now had terror etched all across his face at the sight of the newcomer.

''I'm here for the weekly fee, so pay up!'' threatened the thug. He was a tall and muscular man. He was wielding an axe as he rested the weapon against his shoulder casually.

''I-I can't!'' Replied the terrified vendor. ''Sales have been at an all-time low! There is no way that I can pay what Gatou is asking!''

''I already gave you a chance last time,'' Said the grunt dangerously. ''And I so generously allowed you to pay later. I won't be so nice this time. You either pay with money or your hand.''

''Have mercy, please!'' Pleaded the man. ''I really don't have any money!''

''The hand it is, then!'' Declared the thug sadistically as he gripped his weapon tightly.

''Hey, you brute!''

The muscular grunt frowned in confusion as he glanced down at his side to see a white-skinned little girl glaring coldly at him.

''What do you want, brat?'' Snarled the thief. ''Little kids shouldn't get involved when grown-ups are talking.''

''I'm just going to say this once,'' Warned Kaguya. ''Leave now if you don't want me to break every single bone in your body.''

The man stared in astonishment at the small girl for a few seconds of disbelief before he started to laugh heartily. This brat wasn't even half his size and she was threatening him?!

He was about to tell the kid to piss off when he felt a strange force collide with him. He felt the air leave his lungs as he was thrown harshly across the street, crashing with a wooden fence before his mind went blank.

Kaguya took a moment to stare at the still form of the thug in hatred before she noticed the vendor she had just saved flee the scene in terror along with everyone in the immediate vicinity once they realized someone had stood up to one of Gatou's men.

Kaguya was left alone with the unconscious man as she clenched her fists in anger. Even with the village in the state it was, that piece of trash Gatou still had the nerve to send men to collect money by force from these poor people. And not only that, but Gatou had these citizens so terrified and their spirits so broken that they were too scared to fight back.

Kaguya walked over to the downed thug, shooting him a look of disgust before she kicked him in the face.

The man opened his eyes in panic. Disoriented at being awoken so suddenly.

Before the brute could say or do anything, in a flurry of hand movements, Kaguya hit several of his Tenketsu around his body to keep him from moving.

The man yelled in pain at the agony of having one's Tenketsu closed forcefully.

Kaguya knelt down and grabbed the man by his face, closing his mouth shut before forcing him to look at her. Once she had direct eye contact, Kaguya knew that she had him at his mercy. ''Where is your boss? Where is Gatou?''

The man stared wide-eyed at the monstrous little girl for a second, he then managed to mutter an answer. ''He lives at the other side of town. Just up the hill.''

''Thank you for your time,'' Said Kaguya. Her mind control worked wonders on people with very little chakra like common thugs and civilians. The demon brothers had taken a while to crack as they were full-fledged chunin, but some run-of-the-mill mercenary could be manipulated to do whatever she wanted with just a simple glance. ''Also, do me a favor and once you get up, go and swim into the ocean until you can no longer move.''

''Of course, miss,'' Replied the man blankly and obediently.

Satisfied, Kaguya left behind the man as she walked away in the opposite direction she had come.

In just a few minutes, Kaguya stood outside the gates of a mansion, which seemed to be more like a palace. It was a four-floor building with a large yard outside surrounded by a tall spiked fence. Kaguya recognized the white stone as marble and she could bet that it was made from several materials that were just as expensive.

Here it was. Just inside the building was the tyrant that had all the people in Wave living as slaves, like subhumans. Here lived the man who had broken the will of the people until they were nothing more than soulless husks of their former selves. And not to mention that this was the same piece of shit who had sent the demon brothers and Zabuza after her team and was no doubt plotting right now how to kill them all.

Kaguya frowned in cold hatred at the place. She knew that their mission wasn't to assault Gatou directly. They just had to ensure the completion of the bridge and nothing more. But why should she limit herself to just that when the root of their problems was right in front of her? She had all this power that was going to waste just limiting herself to playing by the rules. If she didn't use her strength to seek justice, to give people like this their just punishment, then what was the point of having power in the first place? Gatou didn't play by the rules so why should they?

Yes, people like Gatou, they didn't deserve their power, they were unworthy of their standing, and above all else, they didn't deserve mercy.

-Gatou's Mansion-

''Have any of you, good-for-nothing bastards heard anything from Zabuza?!'' Yelled a short pudgy man with untamed puffy hair and pointed mustache. He was wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses. He was sitting on a large chair in the middle of a room, almost resembling a throne.

''I'm sorry, Gatou-sama. We haven't heard from the missing-nin in a while. We don't know where he is,'' Explained a scared thug carrying a sword.

''Bah! you are useless, all of you!'' Yelled Gatou angrily before taking a sip from the glass of wine in his hand. ''I'm surrounded by incompetence.''

''We'll let you know as soon as we have word from the Demon of the Mist,'' Reassured another thug.

''Such 'Demon of the Mist' he turned out to be!'' Spat Gatou. ''Maybe he just got killed. And with how expensive he was to lose to a bunch of brats and their sensei it makes my blood boil.''

''We'll find someone else to get rid of the Konoha ninja,'' Said one of his men. ''If Zabuza won't do it we'll find someone else who can.''

''You better, I need that bridge builder dead!'' Said Gatou. ''I'll have his head for daring to cross-''

''Gatou-sama!''

The short man and the guards surrounding him turned to see one of their men entering the room in a haste.

''What do you want?! It better be good for interrupting me!'' Threatened Gatou.

''Someone has broken into the palace!'' Said the man with urgency. ''Some girl...she came out of nowhere and took down the rest of our men in the courtyard in an instant!''

''A girl you say?'' Repeated Gatou. ''I should have you killed for allowing yourself to be beaten by a girl!''

''But sir, she broke in-''

''And she won't get far!'' Said Gatou. ''The entire place is filled to the brim with mercenaries money could buy and my personal guard. She will be dead before even putting foot in these halls.''

As soon as those words left the tyrant's mouth, they heard several cried of agony outside the room, seemingly coming from all over the house as loud thuds.

''W-What is that?!'' Gatou demanded to know.

The man that just arrived quickly went over to the large door in the main room they were in and closed it before he barred it.

Gatou and his men waited anxiously listening to the diminishing yells until only silence remained.

One of the men walked slowly to the door and pressed his ear to the wooden surface to see if he could hear anything else outside. Then, the door exploded open, sending the man and some of the closest to him flying along with the smoke and splinters that remained of the door.

Gatou stared in horror at the shape in the smoke as his men quickly swarmed around him with their weapons at the ready to defend their master.

Once the dust had cleared, it slowly revealed a pale young girl standing at the entrance of the large room.

At the sight, Gatou's terrified face morphed into an incredulous grin. ''A...little girl?'' He pondered on the situation for a moment before he started to laugh. His degrading howls echoed throughout the room before he finally recovered his breath. ''I should fire all of you! You let this little girl infiltrate my place?! You better get rid of her in the next minute if you don't want me to kill you all!''

With that, some of the men at the side of Gatou lined themselves behind Kaguya, blocking her escape as others positioned themselves at her sides. Ready to skewer her from all sides at once at first sign of movement. However, Kaguya simply glanced around her uncaringly.

''I don't know how you managed to get this far, girl,'' Sneered Gatou. ''But this is as far as you go. Who sent you and what do you want?''

Kaguya looked at him coldly before talking at last. ''I came here on my own volition. I'll have you pay for everything you have done.''

Gatou snickered at the girl's answer. Such a naive reason. ''And you think you'll be able to do it by your own? Sorry to say, but you won't do anything. In fact, I'm just starting. Wave is just the beginning. Once my influence grows I'll expand around the world! I won't rest until I own everything!''

''You and your men are nothing more than insects to me,'' Replied Kaguya as her Byakugan activated and her look became murderous. Gatou could feel an intense pressure in the room, even finding difficult to breathe as the temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

''You are a blight on this world. You who use your power to opress and gather all riches for yourself. You disgust me,'' Kaguya's smile turned sardonic and an unusual crazed glint settled in her eyes. ''Like a sad little man like you could own the world. You don't deserve your power. I'm the only one who can rule this world and bring justice to all!''

At that moment, Kaguya widened her eyes as she returned to her senses. Where had that come from? Why did she say something like that?

Even Gatou stared oddly at her. The girl had to be crazy. He had finally had enough of this insolence. ''Normally, I would let my men have their fun with you at their heart's content then sell you as a slave. But since you have made me angry we'll take turns making your life miserable until you beg for death. How does that sound?''

Kaguya decided that this wasn't the time to be doubting herself and recovered her nerve, staring impassively at the slimy man for a moment before she finally talked. ''The only one who is going to beg for death is you.''

''And you are going to kill me?'' Inquired Gatou in amusement.

''No,'' Replied Kaguya as she started glancing around the room at several of Gatou's men, looking for visual contact before she settled her eyes on the pudgy man again. ''They will.''

Gatou wondered that nonsense the girl was speaking of when some of his men turned around and starting attacking the rest unprovoked.

''What is this?!'' Yelled Gatou as one of his bodyguards at his side was slain by the sword of one of his traitorous comrades.

Kaguya simply stood motionless as the guards continued to kill each other, painting the walls and floor with the blood of their friends. She smiled sadistically at the sight of the small filthy man shrieking in confusion and horror at the massacre happening all around him.

Gatou attempted to make a run for it. He would escape and get his revenge another day, but his plan was cut short when he felt himself being pulled back by the neck of his suit. He stared back to see one of the traitors from before gripping him tightly as he held his arms in place.

''Let me go! I order you to let me go!'' Gatou squirmed under his former bodyguard's grip. ''I pay you!'' He was the silenced when a dirty rag was shoved into his mouth to keep him silent.

Once the mind-controlled men finished taking down the last of the men still loyal to Gatou, they turned to Kaguya expectantly. ''What shall we do with him?''

Kaguya stood over the restrained Gatou. Cold white eyes meeting the eyes full of dread of the tyrant.

Kaguya smiled perversely. She would make Gatou suffer the same kind of horrors he had brought upon the Land of Waves. ''The same thing he always does. We'll set an example,'' Said Kaguya as Gatou cried in fear for what was to come.

-Tazuna's Home-

Naruto and Sasuke stumbled on their way to the house. They had been all day with the tree walking exercise and had made a lot of progress. Having each other to compete and push the other beyond their limits was very beneficial.

''I almost reached the top,'' Said Naruto as he leaned on Sasuke for support. ''I know I'm going to win.''

''In your dreams,'' Replied the Uchiha as he too used his blond comrade to help himself walk straight.

As they neared Tazuna's house, they found Sakura sitting outside seemingly resting. The pink-haired girl perked up once she spotted her teammates and came running to greet them.

''Hey guys!'' Said Sakura amicably. ''You finally came back.''

''We couldn't just leave our training as it was,'' Said Naruto with a smile. ''Not when we are almost done.''

''What about you, Sakura?'' Asked Sasuke. ''How is the water walking training coming along?''

''Done!'' Chirped the pinkette much to the boy's surprise. ''I think I got the hang of it pretty quickly!''

''Man, no fair!'' Said Naruto. ''Still, you are pretty awesome, Sakura-chan! you completed Kakashi-sensei's training just like that!''

Sakura smiled sheepishly at Naruto's praise. ''I think I have a knack for chakra control, hehe.''

''By the way, where are Kakashi and Kaguya?'' Asked Sasuke. ''I haven't seen them in a while.''

''Kakashi-sensei is watching over Haku,'' Sakura explained. ''Kaguya said she was going to walk around the village. But now that you mention it, she has been gone for a while.''

''Ah, Sasuke, Naruto,'' Said Kakashi as he exited the house. ''How is the training going?''

''Kakashi-sensei?'' Asked Sakura. ''Aren't you supposed to be watching over Haku?''

''I left a clone with the boy,'' Said Kakashi impassively. ''I was coming to get you, Sakura. Is your turn to keep watch.''

''Sorry, I think I lost track of time,'' Sakura apologized.

''Tazuna-san!''

Team Seven directed their attention to a young man arriving at the scene. They recognized him, it was one of Tazuna's workers.

Upon hearing the commotion, Tazuna exited his house rapidly to greet his coworker. ''Toru-san what's wrong? Is not time yet to go back to the bridge.''

''Is not that!'' Said the young man. ''It's about Gatou! His men have betrayed him!''

Tazuna and the rest of team seven widened their eyes in shock. Gatou had been betrayed?!

''What do you mean by that?'' Asked Tazuna.

''Come to look for yourself, quick!'' Urged the young man as he ran back into the village with Tazuna and Team Seven in tow.

In a couple of minutes, the group had already made their way to the village's square to find a large crowd of people cheering for something.

''Move aside!'' Said Tazuna as he and Team Seven arrived at the front row. Once they had a clear view of what was happening, they went agape as they were greeted by the sight of Gatou, hung on a wooden log as one of his henchmen finished nailing his arm to the surface.

Gatou let out a piercing scream once one of his former thugs buried the metal nail in his wrist all the way into the post. Blood flowing freely from his wounds as it started to pool below him.

''People of Wave, here is the man responsible for your suffering!'' Yelled the thug at the cheering crowd. ''Here is the man responsible for taking away your jobs, your money, your families! And now, look at him now!''

The crowd went crazy as they started throwing trash at the man nailed at the post. The rest of the thugs had to make a line at the front to keep people from rushing in.

''Please, someone help!'' Gatou cried in agony. ''I'll pay you anything, just please let get me out of here!''

Naruto and his two other teammates stared in disgust at the scene. This was way too brutal even for vermin like Gatou.

''Kakashi-sensei, what is going on here? Aren't those guys supposed to be his friends?'' Asked Naruto.

Kakashi didn't know what to respond to Naruto. This whole situation was bizarre. What could have driven Gatou's men to suddenly turn against him? It wasn't uncommon for lowlifes like him to have tons of enemies but this had happened way too fast.

''Guys? You are here too?''

Kakashi and the rest turned to look at Kaguya who was just arriving at the scene, pushing people aside to get to them.

''Kaguya, where have you been?'' Asked Kakashi.

''Yeah, look at all this! You shouldn't be wandering around by yourself!'' Added Naruto.

''Sorry, I was sightseeing and lost notion of time,'' Said Kaguya. ''Next thing I know people had rallied here.''

''I was worried about you,'' Said Sakura.

''Guys, look,'' Sasuke called up to them.

They went silent as they directed their attention to Gatou once more.

''And now!'' Said one of the thugs as he pulled out his sword. ''Let us show people like Gatou what happens when they try to oppress us!''

The crowd cheered once more as they saw the man bring the blade to Gatou's throat.

''Wait! Please! I don't want to die, I don't want to-'' Gatou's screams turned into bloody gurgles as the man that had previously protected him, started to cut his neck, slicing and dicing with a sickening crunch while blood sprayed everywhere.

Some of the crowd kept cheering while others looked mortified and ready to vomit.

Naruto felt like throwing up at the extreme display of brutality, Sakura covered her eyes with a shriek, and Sasuke made a grimace before averting his eyes.

Kaguya looked at her handiwork in satisfaction until she turned to her team to find them with varying faces of disgust and displeasure. But, Gatou deserved it. He did the same thing to anyone who opposed him. Why did his team look so unhappy to see justice served?

''This is terrible,'' Mumbled Sakura, barely managing to keep her food down.

''Sickening,'' Sasuke agreed with a frown.

''How could someone do something like that?'' Said Naruto in disbelief. ''They are evil.''

Kaguya widened her eyes in shock. Evil? They thought this was evil? But she had been trying to do justice, to give that man what he deserved. Did they consider her evil? She had thought that maybe things would be different this time around, that maybe she could be something else than a monster, but it seems that now even her team thought she was an evil monster. Even if they didn't know that she was the one responsible, their thoughts on the matter were clear.

''Here it is!'' Yelled one of the thugs as it held Gatou's severed hair. ''The head of that pig!''

Then, he stuck his sword on the ground and inserted Gatous head on the top, displaying the head for everyone to see.

Kakashi tried to think of any reason why this was happening, but nothing made sense. Gatou had had complete control of this town. He had broken the people's spirits and had nothing short of an army protecting him. What had prompted his men to turn on him? It was as if they had become different people in the blink of an eye. A realization hit Kakashi as he turned to look at his pale student. He narrowed his lone eye in suspicion. There was no other explanation that he could think of.

Kaguya stared at the silent scream of the severed head in confusion and disgust. Disgust with herself. She just couldn't become anything more than a monster it seemed. Her team found her actions detestable and vile. She had to accept it, she was a monster like everyone said she was. The least she could do was to look at what she had done. To look closely at what she had chosen. She couldn't take back what she did now, so the only thing left to do was to bask in the result.

The contorted face of Gatou stared unblinkingly at Kaguya as she was reminded of the same Kumo ninja she had killed years ago. She felt a pit in her stomach as the severity of the situation dawned on her. What had she done?

 **Author's note:**

 **Told you that Wave was going to go differently! What did you think of this?**

 **Also, we finally saw a hint of something else awakening withing Kaguya. We'll see more of that as the story progresses.**

 **And another thing. I have gotten some reviews and a few PMs asking/demanding that I make Naruto 'serious and competent and smart' and that they are tired of his canon stupid persona. Well, I'm sorry but I can't do that. You might not like Naruto but that's who he is. I find it blasphemous to change a character- and the main character on top of it- completely just to make it more 'edgy and cool' blegh. I hate the typical edgy and op Naruto that is everywhere in fanfiction nowadays. I die a little inside every time I see a Godlike smart Naruto with ten different Kekkei Genkai, cool edgy clothes, and a harem of three-hundred women.**

 **If I had my way, I would rewrite every single fic with 'cool, smart, edgy' Naruto and replace all his dialogue with 'Nothing personnel, kid'. Something Dramatic just happened to cool Naruto? ''Nothing personnel, kid''. He is just about to bust a nut inside his wife number 1856? ''Nothing personnel, kid''. And so on and so forth.**

 **End of rant. Okay, Please, review or PM me if you can!**


	13. Chapter 13: Setting Things Straight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 13: Setting Things Straight

Tazuna and the rest of Team Seven made their way back to the bridge builder's house. They were still pondering on what they had just witnessed at the town's square, evident by the disturbed faces of Tazuna, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, while Kaguya and Kakashi had unreadable expressions on their faces, albeit with the copy ninja shooting odd looks at the Hyuga from time to time.

They were just arriving at the secluded place that Tazuna lived in when Kaguya became alert all of a sudden.

''Someone is here,'' Informed the pale girl as her senses picked up someone's energy. And she recognized the individual.

Before they could ask their teammate what she meant, the rest of Team Seven directed their gaze up ahead and they noticed someone blocking their path.

''You!'' Exclaimed Naruto at the familiar sight of Zabuza leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. Tazuna's face went pale as the rest of the Genin went into a combat stance.

Naruto and Sasuke clenched their teeth in the presence of one of the most dangerous foes they had ever faced, ready to defend their team if need be.

Sakura pushed back the disgust she had been feeling after witnessing Gatou's grim execution and was instead replaced by panic and fear. Nonetheless, she also adopted a fighting stance.

Kaguya eyed the missing-nin coldly. It was weird that he had made no attempt to sneak on them or attack preemptively but she wouldn't lower her guard around such foe. She had fought him and beaten him before and she would do it again if she had to.

''Wait, guys,'' Ordered Kakashi as he blocked their path with his arm, much to the Genin's confusion. '' I don't think he is here to fight us.''

''Indeed,'' Said Zabuza drily. ''I'm here for the boy. Hand over Haku.''

Naruto looked at the Demon of the mist in incredulity. ''And why should we do anything you-''

''Sasuke. Bring Haku here at once, if you would,'' Kakashi interrupted the blond.

''Really?'' Asked the Uchiha in surprise.

''With Gatou dead he no longer has a client or a mission,'' Kakashi explained. ''We are not enemies anymore.''

''But he almost killed us!'' Sakura cried in disbelief.

''I had a mission to kill you. Now I don't,'' Said Zabuza. ''You are in the ninja world now, brats. Get used to it. It wasn't personal.''

''Well, you seemed to enjoy taunting us and mocking us a little too much to not be personal!'' Sakura shot back.

''As a shinobi, killing is one of the jobs you'll be doing the most. Might as well learn to like the process,'' Said Zabuza with a cruel snicker. ''You are lucky I'm asking for the boy at all. I could have just gone myself to retrieve him even if I had to turn this place into a slaughterhouse,'' Said the man as he pointed at Tazuna's home with his thumb.

''You bastard-'' Naruto was about to shoot back an insult of his own just to be interrupted by Kakashi again.

''Sasuke. Bring Haku. Now,'' Repeated the copy ninja.

With some reluctance, the Uchiha nodded in understanding before he went ahead, not removing his eyes from Zabuza as he passed by the former Kiri ninja.

They only had to endure a couple of awkward minutes of staring silently at the Demon of the Mist before Sasuke returned with the bound Haku in tow.

Haku's face perked up at seeing Zabuza waiting for him along with Team Seven.

''Zabuza-sama...'' Muttered Haku in delight at seeing his most precious person. Still, his tone implied that he was surprised to see Zabuza there at all. ''You came for me.''

''Bah, after all the training I have put into you it would be a waste to lose all my hard work so easily,'' Explained the missing-nin before turning his attention to the Konoha ninjas. ''Well, what are you waiting for?''

All the Genins and Tazuna turned to look at Kakashi in doubt, wondering if they were really going to let Haku go just like that.

They didn't have to wait long before the copy ninja nodded at Sasuke in confirmation.

Sasuke let out a huff as he pulled out a Kunai and cut the ropes binding Haku.

Once he was freed, the ice user rubbed his aching wrists as he made his way to his master.

''Let's go,'' Said Zabuza simply as he turned around with Haku following him.

''See you guys. It was a pleasure to meet you all,'' Said Haku with a parting glance.

''Wait!''

At Naruto's call, both Kiri shinobi stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the enraged blond.

''Why do you have to go with him?'' Asked Naruto. ''He obviously cares little for you. You could do much better!''

''What Haku decides to do is his own business, you meddling runt,'' Said Zabuza harshly.

''But it's wrong!'' Insisted Naruto as he stared at Haku. ''You fight and endanger yourself for this bastard when he doesn't give a damn about you! Why don't you come with us to Konoha? I'm sure that the old man would-'' The boy's tirade was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi who gave him a shake of his head.

Haku looked at Naruto in amusement before he gave the Jinchuuriki a gentle grin. ''I appreciate your concern, Naruto-san. Still, this is what I choose to do and I would not have it any other way. I don't expect you to understand but following Zabuza-sama is my choice. Despite everything I'm the happiest at his side.''

''But...'' Naruto tried to say something but he couldn't think of anything that would be a good argument against Haku's logic. It was obvious that the ice user loved Zabuza as twisted as it was for Naruto to comprehend.

''Thanks again for treating me right while I was in your care. I hope our paths cross once more and this time in friendlier terms,'' Finished Haku as he turned around and he and his master walked away, leaving the Konoha ninja to stare at their retreat.

Once they were a good distance away from the bridge builder's house, Zabuza turned to Haku.

''I take that you weren't mistreated while with them?'' Inquired Zabuza. ''You seem rather fond of the tree-huggers.''

''They were never harsh with me in any way. They are a rather...interesting bunch,'' Said Haku. He had found them to be good people even if they had been on opposite sides.

Zabuza nodded, pleased to hear that. At least he wouldn't have the temptation to go back and skewer them alive for playing rough with his favorite tool. ''As soon as I heard of what happened to that rat of Gatou I figured I could come to get you without any trouble.''

''Speaking of which, what do you think happened to his men?'' Asked Haku. ''They seemed loyal enough last time I saw them.''

''Who knows, who cares. That little shit had it coming,'' Said Zabuza uncaringly. ''Vermin like Gatou have half the world out for their head. I wouldn't think too deeply into that.''

Haku nodded in agreement. ''Still, is such a shame that we never got paid. We really could use the money.'

At that, Zabuza smiled deviously. ''Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. As soon as I heard of what had happened to our pudgy friend I took the liberty to pay a visit to his place,'' Said the Demon as he pulled out a couple of scrolls from his pouch. ''Since he was dead I figured I would relieve him of his burdens. I took all the money at his place along with anything of value I could find and sealed them inside these. He won't be needing it anymore. That asshole was loaded. This should last us for a while.''

''I see,'' Said Haku in amazement. ''You are very cunning, Zabuza-sama.''

''Of course I am, brat,'' Replied Zabuza. ''With this, we should be able to lay low and get away from dangerous jobs for a while,'' As much as he enjoyed the thrill of a good battle, he had been awfully close to losing his life for that piece of shit of Gatou. Having some time to themselves without risking their lives sounded just right at the moment.

That sounded wonderful to Haku. He hated conflict. If he had his way he would leave this Shinobi life behind for good and opt for a life of peace. But that was wishful thinking, as he knew that as fugitives they would never be truly safe. Still, right now just being by Zabuza's side was enough for the androgynous boy.

Back with Kakashi and the rest, Tazuna let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding once they were sure that Zabuza had truly left the premises.

''What a day this has been. Such a lot f things to take in,'' Said Tazuna. ''Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Gatou won't be a problem anymore but all these events have left me drained for the moment. I think I better go and hit the hay for the day.''

''Sure, go ahead,'' Said Kakashi in understanding. For a civilian like Tazuna experiencing so much stress in such a short time was sure to take its toll.

Excusing himself, Tazuna left the Konoha ninja to their own devices as he disappeared inside his house.

Seeing that they had nothing more to do now, Kaguya attempted to make her way inside the house too, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

''Wait a moment, Kaguya. We have something to discuss,'' Said Kakashi firmly. He had been waiting to be left alone with his students for this moment.

Kaguya turned around to give Kakashi an emotionless stare as the rest of her teammates wondered why the tension was rising.

Kakashi looked at Kaguya squarely in the eye with a narrowed eye before continuing. ''What happened back there with Gatou, that was your doing, wasn't it?''

''What?'' Asked Naruto incredulously.

''What do you mean, sensei?'' Inquired Sakura.

Even Sasuke eyed their teacher oddly. Just how could Kaguya be responsible for what happened to Gatou?

Kaguya didn't respond, she simply stared back coldly at Kakashi.

''Come on, Kakashi-sensei. That is crazy talk. How could Kaguya have anything to do with that? It isn't like she could have brainwashed those guys into doing that,'' Said Naruto jokingly. It was at that moment when Sasuke and Sakura both widened their eyes in understanding. Naruto wondered why the rest of his team was looking so apprehensive until he finally remembered how she had made those two Chunin talk before simply with her look. ''Ohh...''

Kaguya glanced around the harsh stares of her team uncaringly. ''So what if I did?''

''You have acted outside the parameters of the mission,'' Said Kakashi.

''What of it? Weren't we already acting outside our official mission when we decided to keep going even after we were attacked by ninjas?'' Kaguya shot back.

''We decided to continue the mission as a team, we all had a say in that. You, on the other hand, decided to take this matters into your own hands, belittling our own opinion on this issue, and orchestrated the death of someone that wasn't our target,'' Said Kakashi.

''That guy was a scum! I simply gave him what was coming to him!,'' Kaguya snarled. ''The bastard deserved to be skewered alive in a slow and painful death. In my opinion, he got off easy. And I didn't even have to do anything. It was poetic justice that he was torn apart by the same brutes he used to terrorize these people.''

Sakura had to cover her mouth with her hand at being reminded of how brutally Gatou had been disposed of. But what scared her the most was how easily Kaguya had managed to make all that happen. What if she decided to mess with their minds one of these days? She had already shown that she was capable of doing that to others and making them do unspeakable things.

''That's exactly it!'' Said Naruto. ''If you are willing to do the same as that bastard then that would only make you the same as him!''

''I agree that he deserved to pay but you don't get to decide that,'' Kakashi scolded her. ''You are under my command, you can't go around changing our mission without my consent.''

''Whatever, what are you gonna do about it?'' Said Kaguya defiantly, earning her a glare from Kakashi. ''After all this, I'm pretty sure that I can handle you. You won't get me again with that killing intent trick.''

''Kaguya...'' Muttered Kakashi dangerously. The girl was getting closer and closer to outright insubordination.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team stared at Kaguya in shock. What had just gotten into their Hyuuga teammate?

''Don't give me that look. I know what you think of me after you saw what I'm capable of!'' Kaguya yelled at them. ''You must think I'm a heartless monster like Zabuza or Gatou, uh?! I thought you guys would be different but you are just like everyone el-''

Her rant was cut short by a punch on her cheek courtesy of Naruto. Kaguya stared wide-eyed at the seething blond as she rubbed her cheek in pain as everyone else turned in surprise at Naruto.

''What is wrong with you?! Why are you suddenly acting like this?!'' Exclaimed Naruto in exasperation. ''You go and kill a bunch of people then come back like nothing is wrong, then you lash out when we try to see what is up with you! You are not acting like yourself, we are worried about you why can't you see that?!''

Kaguya simply stared at Naruto at a loss for words.

''We can't know what is troubling you or what made you do what you did but if you don't talk to us we can't help you!'' Naruto continued. ''And not only that but what if something happened to you?! Don't you think that we worry about you?! You think that our feelings don't count? Because we do care! You are our teammate, our comrade! You don't have to bottle everything up, you can talk to us, that's why we are friends!''

Kaguya looked at Naruto, unsure of how to feel at his words. Was he serious? Did he really still consider her a friend even after all this? Even after showing them what she was capable of?

''Naruto is right,'' Said Kakashi as he put a hand on Kaguya's shoulder. ''Over everything else, what concerns us the most is the well-being of all our team. We didn't know if Gatou had other ninjas of Zabuza's caliber guarding him, or even stronger. Aside from any internal turmoil that you may have had, what would you have done if you had faced multiple high ranked Shinobi by your own just because you didn't want to stick to the mission?''

Kaguya stared at the floor in shame, seeing the point in what Kakashi was saying.

''We would have failed as a team and I would have failed as a leader if something had happened to you. Naruto can be crude in his way of handling words but he is right in that we care about you as our comrade. By putting the team into an unplanned situation endangers us all. So try to not put yourself in danger not only for your sake but also for ours.''

Kaguya couldn't deny that right now she felt like a brat. She had acted like a bitch to her team when they had been on the right to worry.

Kakashi sighed in both relief and exasperation. At least Kaguya seemed to have calmed down for the moment. ''Okay, let's put this aside for now. You guys should get some rest too. ''

''But-'' Replied Naruto, still wanting to know what was bothering Kaguya.

''This mission has been stressful for everyone. A proper rest should help us cool our heads, don't you think?'' Suggested Kakashi.

Naruto glanced down and nodded reluctantly. That made sense even if his impatient nature made him want answers right now.

With their sensei's decision, all the Genin made their way to Tazuna's house, with Sakura still looking uneasy and Sasuke silently reflecting on all that had happened. While Naruto glanced back to give a worried look to Kaguya lagging behind them, deep in thought.

Kaguya berated herself. Why was it so hard for her to make bonds with other people or have any normal interactions with them? Maybe because she shut herself from everyone else yeard ago when Hizashi died because of her. And she had been having weird thoughts ever since she broke into Gatou's place. She felt angry at everything and everyone and she didn't know why. She decided that Kakashi had to be right, maybe the mission was getting to her and she ought to have some proper rest.

But all in all, no one could predict just how bizarre all this mission had turned out to be, and everyone was silently glad that this whole ordeal was over.

 **Author's notes:**

 **As always, sorry for the late upload, life has been kind of stressful right now but I hope I can find more time for my fics.**

 **Now we are truly done with Wave. I'm happy that it didn't take long and I hope that you guy appreciate it. Most readers are sick of going through the Wave arc over and over again and hopefully, I did it different and short enough that it wasn't too bad.**

 **Please, tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 14: A Helping Hand

''I see...'' Said Hiruzen, letting out a puff of smoke. He put aside his favorite pipe to rest his elbows on his table as he eyed Kakashi sternly. ''You should have come back to tell me what was really going on as soon as the demon brothers attacked you. Regardless of the monetary concerns of our client, I'm sure that we could have come to an arrangement.''

''I deeply apologize, Hokage-sama. I take full responsibility for that oversight. I was so glad that the team had for once all agreed to something that I let it overcome my better judgment,'' Said Kakashi with a respectful bow. ''I'll accept any punishment you deem fit.''

Sarutobi stared thoughtfully at Kakashi for a couple of long seconds before he let out a sigh. ''I'll let you go with just a warning this time. But only because everyone is unhurt and everything turned alright in the end. However, I don't want a repeat of this.''

''Thank you, Hokage-sama. It won't happen again,'' Swore Kakashi.

''What really bothers me is Kaguya's behavior,'' Said Sarutobi seriously. ''She might be a Shinobi but she is far too young to have no qualms in finding the motivation to kill so many people. And not listening to your orders that would be reason enough for me to suspend her or even get her out of our forces altogether,'' Said the Hokage, even if that wasn't something he would like to do. He had tried to do his best to ensure that despite the girl's harsh life she could live well and he had failed to protect her from people's rejection. He felt in part responsible for how antisocial the girl had turned out, he didn't want to outright strip her of her shinobi career without giving her a chance to correct herself. It was the least he could do now.

Kakashi noticed the sandaime's silence and guessed what kind of concerns the old man could be having. ''Do you think that maybe Kaguya isn't fit to be a ninja?'' Kakashi asked tentatively.

''Sometimes the thought crosses my mind, yes,'' Admitted the Hokage sadly. ''With such high potential, it would be a waste to not use it. But it would also be terrible if she were to turn against us. Still, things haven't yet reached a critical point. I'll see how she progresses before I truly consider what to do with her.''

Kakashi nodded. It seemed fair, even if he felt sympathy for his Hyuga student.

''Anyway, back to the topic at hand,'' Announced the sandaime. ''considering what you all went through I shall give your team a couple of days off, just so you can get some rest and let your Genin clear their heads. Also, I'm upping the mission rank to A-rank and you all shall be given proper compensation for it. I'll send a message within the week to Wave to get to an arrangement regarding the difference in price between a C-rank and A-rank.''

''Thank you for your understanding. I'm sure the team will appreciate it,'' Said Kakashi.

''Still, I recommend you that you take their training up a notch in the coming week. Is almost that time of the year and they will need to be on top form,'' Said the Hokage. ''I mean, that if you are going to make your team participate.''

''You mean the Chunin exams?'' Asked Kakashi in mild surprise, earning a nod from the Hokage. ''I had forgotten that is almost time for those.''

''Will you nominate them?'' Asked Sarutobi curiously.

''I'm thinking about it,'' Said Kakashi. ''You think they are not ready?''

''That's hard to say,'' Commented Sarutobi. ''They are certainly young and it would be quite fast for them to enter at this time, but there is no denying that they are a promising bunch. In the end, I think that you will know better than I do if they are ready or not.''

''I appreciate your trust,'' Said Kakashi.

Hiruzen simply smiled reassuringly at the Jounin, grabbing his pipe and lighting it anew. ''So, Wave named their bridge after your team?'' Asked the Hokage in amusement.

''What can I say? We left an impression on them,'' Commented Kakashi with a smile.

-Somewhere else in the village-

''See ya, old man!'' Yelled Naruto as he exited his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen.

He patted his belly with content. They had arrived at the village pretty late from the mission and he was glad that he had had time to at least get some dinner.

He stretched his arms above his head before scratching his neck. Man was he tired of traveling. Being outside Konoha for the first time in his life had been interesting but he couldn't deny that he missed his home, despite the villager's glares. It was at least familiar, the only home he had ever known. Well, he hoped to not have to deal with freaks like Zabuza any time soon. Right now, only the comforting thought of his bed in his cozy apartment was on his mind.

After some minutes, he finally arrived at his apartment complex and went up the stairs. However, he didn't expect to find someone familiar sitting in the middle of the stairwell.

''What the...'' Muttered the blond with a small jump when he spotted Kaguya sitting on one of the steps, seeing her pale figure so suddenly in such a dark hour almost made it seem like a ghost appearing out of nowhere to the boy. Quickly calming himself now that he recognized his teammate he noticed the girl resting her head against the wall seemingly asleep.

 _''What in the Yondaime's name is she doing sleeping here?!''_ Thought Naruto in disbelief. Just who the heck went around falling asleep in public stairwells? Then a bit of panic entered Naruto as he considered something else. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions and she was unconscious or something, maybe even badly hurt! Why else would she be like this?

Without wasting any more time, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake. ''Hey, Kaguya are you all right?! Is something wrong?!''

Kaguya stirred weakly before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times then she diverted her confused gaze towards the blond. ''Naruto? What do you want and what are you doing here?''

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. ''What am I doing here? I live here, you already knew that! What are YOU doing here?!'' Demanded the blond.

''Sleeping,'' She answered simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

''Sleeping?'' Repeated Naruto in a deadpan manner. So, there was no emergency or anything like that, she had just fallen asleep outside his apartment for no reason like some weirdo. ''Why sleep here?!''

Kaguya shrugged. ''This is a very calm place. I thought no one would bother me here,'' A while ago she had noticed that this section of the village had very little movement in general. Probably because no one wanted to live close to Naruto. This complex was a prime example of it. Save for the loud blond it was almost deserted.

''But why?!'' Asked Naruto again, not satisfied with the previous answer. ''You are a Hyuga like Hinata, aren't you? Don't you guys live in some fancy compound or something?''

To his surprise, she narrowed her eyes in a mixture of sadness and anger as she diverted her gaze. ''I don't like going there.''

Naruto was shocked to hear that. ''But that is your home.''

''I don't care. The less time I can spend there the better,'' Said Kaguya in sorrow. Lately, she had opted to avoid that damn place as much as she could. Only going there to train and change her clothes. She even preferred showering in the public baths or by the river in the training grounds than in the Hyuga state.

Naruto looked at her melancholically. Just by the way she talked about her home with the Hyuga he could tell that she had some underlying problems, and he suspected they were serious. They had to be if she would rather be sleeping around in a place like this instead of her own house.

Then, Naruto grabbed her gently but firmly by the wrist, much to her surprise. ''Come,'' Said the boy.

Kaguya shot the Jinchuuriki an odd look. ''What for?''

''I ain't gonna let you sleep here on the ground if I have a say in it,'' Declared the boy with determination.

''I didn't ask for your help,'' Said the girl sternly.

''Too bad. If you didn't want me to get involved then you shouldn't have chosen my apartment complex to lay around,'' Said Naruto with finality. ''Now come.''

Kaguya's natural reaction was to tell him to piss off, but seeing the fiery look in his eyes, full of concern and confidence at the same time, made her feel as if he knew what was best for her; as if he was going to make sure she was alright. Not to mention that Naruto had tried to understand her and be a friend to her at every opportunity. All in all, she couldn't find it within herself to reject him. Instead, she simply nodded with a dumbfounded look and let herself be dragged by Naruto's strong grip.

They went up the stairs and in a moment, they stood in front of Naruto's door. The blond rapidly opened it and stepped inside, waiting patiently for his Hyuga guest to follow suit.

Kaguya eyed the open door timidly as Naruto watched her expectantly. She sighed before she steeled herself. ''Excuse me...'' Muttered the girl as she stepped inside and removed her tabi soon after, putting her footwear aside just beside Naruto's sandals.

She glanced around her, watching the small apartment curiously.

''So, um...did you have dinner? Want something to eat? Or some water maybe?'' Offered Naruto nervously. He had acted rashly and without thinking things through. Now it was finally dawning on him that he had brought a girl into his house. He barely ever got any visitors much less a girl like Kaguya who was from a prodigious clan. Not that he was regretting his choice, he would not let her sleep on the floor, not on his watch, but he was still not used to this.

''I'm fine. Maybe some water would be good,'' Said the pale girl.

''Right away!'' Exclaimed Naruto, leaving through another door which presumably led to the kitchen.

Now that she was left momentarily alone, Kaguya took a better look inside the apartment. The place was small but it was still spacious due to the only furniture being a bed in the corner of the room and a cupboard on the other side of the place. Also, there was another and smaller cupboard at the side of the bed. The place was simple but it was normal for an orphan like Naruto who probably wouldn't be able to afford anything else. Besides, even if the place was bare she would still have loved a place like this for herself as long as she was alone. In that regard, she considered Naruto lucky.

Then, Naruto came back with a glass of water in hand. ''Here you go!'' Said the boy as she handed her the beverage.

''Thank you,'' Said Kaguya as she grabbed the glass. She stared silently at it for a few seconds, not drinking it right away, causing an uncomfortable silence to settle in the room. She couldn't help it, this situation was completely alien to her and ignored that it was also as uncommon for Naruto.

Finally, Naruto cleared his throat. ''So, I was thinking of hitting the sack for the day but if you wish to stay up longer there are some scrolls on that cupboard that you could read, I guess...'' Suggested Naruto, not knowing what Kaguya wanted to do at all.

''I was actually thinking of going to sleep, also,'' Said Kaguya.

''Oh... then, let me help you preparing your bed,'' Said Naruto as he went to his bed and pulled a futon from under it. ''I have this in case we leave the village for long missions, which I forgot to bring last time,'' Admitted the boy with a silly grin.

''I see,'' Said Kaguya with a small amused smile. It was just like him to forget something like that.

''All done,'' Said Naruto as he finished unrolling the futon on the floor.

''Thanks...'' Said Kaguya, still unsure of how to react to Naruto's hospitality.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the seemingly unsatisfied girl. ''Well, unless you want the bed that is...'' Suggested Naruto off-handedly.

Kaguya shook her head fervently. ''No, the futon is fine, thank you. I have already intruded enough I don't want to take your bed too,'' Said Kaguya. ''Is just that...I don't know how to thank you for all this. You didn't have to go so far to help me.''

''What?'' Asked Naruto, genuinely confused. ''You talk as if this is huge but it really is nothing for me. You are a friend, right?'' Asked Naruto with a toothy grin.

Kaguya nodded timidly and with mild surprise. She was still getting used to the idea that Naruto really thought of her as a friend. She had spent all her life without many people dear to her that the idea of someone else thinking of her as a close friend was still an alien thought.

''Then you shouldn't be so surprised about it. This is what friends do!'' Exclaimed Naruto.

''Even after what I did in Wave do you still want to be my friend?'' Asked the girl tentatively.

At being reminded of the gruesome display back at Wave, Naruto dropped his smile as he scratched the back of his head. ''I can't say that I agree with what you did, and to be honest I would never have had the stomach to do it. But Gatou did need to be dealt with I guess even if you overdid it. Still, it was our first real mission we were all on edge so...What I'm trying to say is that we were in an extreme situation and we all made mistakes. That doesn't mean that I don't think you are good on the inside,'' Reassured Naruto with a grin.

Kaguya grabbed her arm shyly as she stared at the ground. She didn't know she would be so glad to hear Naruto say those words but she was surprised to notice that she really was. At the time, after it dawned on her what she had done she felt like the monster she had been told all her life she was, it was a wonderful feeling to see that there were still people like Naruto that still had hope in her. She hadn't felt that kind of reassurance ever since Hizashi. She blushed slightly at the thought as a pleasant feeling settled itself in her stomach.

Naruto wondered why Kaguya had fallen silent all of a sudden and why she seemed to be red in the face. It must be a Hyuga thing. Anyway, he didn't give it much importance. ''What do you say if we call it a day? I'm a bit tired,'' Said Naruto with a yawn.

Kaguya was brought back to the previous topic and after a second she nodded in agreement with Naruto.

Once both teammates had settled into their respective beds- Futon in Kaguya's case- Naruto reached out to the lamp on his cupboard and with a flick of a switch, the room went dark. ''Goodnight!'' Said Naruto.

''Night,'' Responded Kaguya back before she heard the blond stirring in his bed until he found a comfortable position.

However, Kaguya couldn't do the same as his blond teammate. She was having difficulties getting used to sleeping in such an unfamiliar place, and with a male teammate of all people. Not to mention that despite what Naruto said about this not bothering him at all, it still felt wrong to her to be imposing on him when she had a perfectly fine room for herself back at the clan. But she couldn't help it, she simply didn't like being on the Hyuga compound. Not with the way her clan saw her, even Neji-niisan. She couldn't stand to see her once dear brother look at her with such disdain. Hizashi had entrusted her with looking after Neji but how could she do it when he didn't want anything to do with her? She had failed Hizashi, not only did she cause his death but she couldn't even do the one thing she entrusted her with.

She used the covers to hide her face in shame and sadness at being reminded of her family situation. It didn't matter what she did, her family would never accept her. She didn't know why she had to endure such unfair treatment. No one understood her loneliness, no one related to her burden...Wait! She turned her head to stare at Naruto's bed, its silhouette gently traced by the moonlight. That was right, for a moment she had forgotten that Naruto received a similar treatment and somehow he still found it within himself to smile and not let everyone else's hatred get to him. She still didn't know why people didn't like the blond, but his fierce and happy demeanor that she had hated seeing him stupidly display in face of such harshness now intrigued her. Maybe, just maybe he could offer some advice on her own problems.

She cleared her throat before whispering calmly. ''Naruto,'' No response from the boy. ''Naruto, are you awake?'' She waited for a moment, but the only response she got was a loud snore from the boy.

She sighed in resignation. She didn't want to wake him up for such a stupid reason so she decided to ask him about it later...maybe. She also didn't want to appear weak, even less after she had mocked his beliefs in the past. It would make her look like a hypocrite. But on the other hand, Naruto would probably understand that she changed her mind. It was herself who was uncomfortable to admit that she might have been wrong. Well, no use pondering on all this right now, she would decide what to do once she was well-rested.

It took Kaguya several minutes, but she finally managed to drift into a deep slumber just like Naruto had. And with that, both teenagers stayed side by side, sleeping contently in the comfortable silence of the black midnight.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for how short these two chapters were, but hey, at least I uploaded both...**

 **Anyway, the Chunin exams are rapidly closing by and I'm excited for those. Things will get crazy in the exams and I'm looking forward to them, and yes, things will be going a bit different in the exams too. If they are going to be as different as the wave arc was is hard to say, you'll have to wait to find out.**

 **But we will also have character development. I won't ever skip those, so don't worry about that part.**

 **Oh, and for people asking about my other fic, 'Love Your Enemy' don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter you can be certain of it just be patient please, I know that I'm late but I don't want to rush it either.**

 **And as always, let me know what you guys think! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 15: Understanding

 _She was floating among the clouds, somehow defying the laws of physics as she stood perfectly still in the air with no support or Jutsu. Her long white robes and even longer silky white hair flowed around her, dancing with the wind of dusk._

 _Below she could_ see _the tattered remains of a meadow but now it wasn't anything more than barren wasteland that extended for miles as far as the eye could see. Craters of destruction scarring the land from her violent fight._

 _She scanned the area, Byakugan active while a strange red eye protruding from her forehead glanced around expecting any kind of threat._

 _Suddenly, space shifted and a winged armored knight glowing in a bright light of chakra materialized at her side, quickly bringing down a gigantic sword upon her._

 _She raised her hand as countless invisible huge tendrils resembling hands shot forward from her, smashing the giant in a million pieces just as fast as he had appeared._

 _still, she felt something hit her head in force and found herself falling freely._

 _She was quick to steady herself but she noticed too late two individuals approaching her from the sides._

 _Both men were wearing white robes and had skin as pale as hers along with horns. The youngest looking one had long white hair and eyes just as colorless, while the other had brown spiky hair and goatee with bizarre purple eyes._

 _She gasped in surprise when she felt both men's palms slam either side of her with firmly._

 _''Rikudo: Chibaku Tensei! (Six Paths: Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)'' Yelled both men._

 _Immediately after, the ground below cracked as seemingly infinite debris closed in on her frame, assaulting her and slamming themselves to her._

 _She tried to rip the boulders and rocks off her but it was useless, They stuck to her like glue and even if destroyed even more took their place. With each new one she felt the air leave her lungs and after a while, even her bones started to creak. Still, her mind was racing with countless thoughts as she was buried alive._

''How could you do this to me?!'' _She cursed silently._ ''Why can't you see that everything I've done is for the good of the world and for our sake, our family?!''

''You can't trust people to do the right thing, so you have to make them do it by any means necessary!'' _She continued._ ''Only I can fix this rotten world of ours! Damn you, Hagoromo, Hamura! Why can't you see it too?!''

 _She vowed that things wouldn't stay like this! She would find a way to come back and take from the world what was rightfully hers. She was the goddess of this world! She would never accept losing to lesser beings. Once she came back and claimed what was hers she would make them see the right way, her way. And if anyone said otherwise they would perish like worms under her heel! You couldn't keep a goddess at bay forever!_

 _Then, her vision left her as the light was snuffed with the rocks covering her eyes and everything, even her mind, went dark._

* * *

Kaguya's eyes snapped open, gasping for air, sitting up in a quick motion before her head hit something hard and she clasped her forehead with her hand, sneering with pain.

''Damn, it hurts!'' Exclaimed Naruto, squirming on the floor holding his bleeding nose.

''What are you doing here, idiot?!'' Said Kaguya at the sight of the unexpected boy.

''What do you mean what I'm doing here?! This is my house, you stayed the night. Remember?!'' Naruto shot back at her.

Kaguya calmed herself as a look of realization dawned on her. That was right. She had forgotten all about last night. She had spent the night at Naruto's apartment. She felt a bit silly for forgetting that. Still, she quickly found another excuse to get mad at him. ''And what were you doing so close to me, Uh? Were you watching me sleep like some creep or what?!''

''W-what?!'' Said the offended blond. ''Like I would do that! I was trying to wake you up but you didn't react! Then you seemed to be crying in your sleep and calling out to someone.''

''Really?'' Said the ashamed Hyuga. She had these weird nightmares from time to time but she hadn't known that she slept like a log through them since she always slept by herself.

''And who were you calling, anyway?'' Inquired Naruto. ''You were saying Hamura and Hago-something. Are they Hyugas living with you in the compound?''

''Not really,'' Said Kaguya, brushing aside a few strands of her silky white hair to rest her face on her palm. ''I don't even know them, I think. Don't pay them any mind. They are just nonsensical dreams.''

Naruto nodded, accepting his explanation. Everyone had dreams that made no sense from time to time. He himself often dreamed that he jumped into a pool filled with ramen.

''Anyway, want some breakfast? I poured us some cereal before we have to meet with the team in one hour,'' Offered Naruto.

''That would be nice, actually,'' Said Kaguya, surprised by Naruto's thoughtfulness.

With that, she followed naruto into the Kitchen and found herself a place at the table where a bowl was already served.

''Itadakimasu!'' Declared Naruto, ready to start the day with the most important meal- even if it wasn't ramen- and started to dig in.

Kaguya, in contrast, was much more reserved than her teammate and simply settled for a silent prayer before she grabbed a bite herself.

After a few spoonfuls of cereal, Kaguya took a glance at Naruto who was devouring his breakfast.

She was still contemplating this unusual situation. She wasn't used to visiting friends or anyone for that matter, and here she was with her loud teammate enjoying a meal. She certainly appreciated Naruto's hospitality and willingness to help her out. She had judged him wrong the first times she met him. He wasn't so bad of a guy. A little thick in the head perhaps but he meant well.

Eventually, Naruto felt like he was being watched and turned to her to find her staring at him oddly. ''What is it?'' Asked the boy.

''It's nothing. I was just thinking that you were nice for letting me stay the night and all that,'' Said the pale-skinned Hyuga.

Naruto returned her thanks with a toothy smile. ''I already told you that it isn't a problem.''

Kaguya smirked back and went back to eating her cereal.

''Um, I was wondering...''

Kaguya lifted her gaze to look at the blond. ''Yeah?'' Inquired the girl.

''Do you...do you do that often? Sleeping outside, I mean,'' Asked naruto tentatively.

Kaguya considered her answers. She thought about lying to him to save face but considering that he already saw her like that there was little point in hiding it from him anymore. So,in the end she decided that there was no point in beating around the bush. ''Yes, I do it most of the time lately.''

''Why is that?'' Asked Naruto, genuinely curious.

Kaguya glanced down to her bowl in silence, a frown on her face. ''Sorry but I rather not say,''

Naruto was disappointed that the girl didn't want to share. But even though he felt like prodding something in the girl demeanor discouraged him from doing it. He suspected that whatever it was it was too personal to her. He decided to leave the topic alone but couldn't help but wish to know more.

* * *

Once they were both well-eaten and ready, they made their way to their usual training place and found Sasuke and Sakura already waiting for them.

''You guys are early,'' Said Naruto when he spotted them.

''We are on time. You are the ones late,'' Said Sakura while Sasuke just spared them a glance before ignoring them.

''Like it matters. Kakashi-sensei is always late anyway,'' Said Naruto.

''Don't remind me,'' Said Sakura with a sigh.

Knowing that their sensei would take a while to arrive, the four Genin took a seat on the grass.

They all waited patiently for hours, getting more restless as the minutes ticked by. Finally, Naruto could take it no more.

''This is unbelievable! Can Kakashi-sensei be on time just once in his life?!'' Exclaimed the enraged blond.

''Seriously, how cruel can he be to care so little about us?'' Sakura voiced her own annoyance.

Even Sasuke and Kaguya were frowning in displeasure, just barely keeping their cool.

''What are you guys doing here?''

Naruto stopped his tirade and he and the rest of Team Seven turned to see Kiba calling out to them along with the rest of Team Eight.

''Kiba?'' Muttered Sakura.

''And Hinata and Akamaru too?'' Added Naruto.

Said Hyuga heiress diverted her eyes elsewhere, fidgeting and trying to hide her crimson face in the presence of her crush. ''H-hello Naruto-kun,'' Greeted the girl just barely above a whisper.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes upon spotting her ' _dear'_ cousin. Also, she hadn't known that Hinata had feelings for Naruto if her attitude was any indication. And just when she thought she couldn't act any more pathetic she was ten times worse with the blond. Kaguya snorted at the thought. As if Naruto could be interested in someone like Hinata. While both of their skills left much to be desired, at least Naruto had a backbone unlike her failure of a cousin. That thought gave a bit of comfort for some reason.

''What about me?'' Said Shino both coldly and somberly. ''I'm here too, you know,''

''Sorry, sorry. Of course we noticed you, Shino,'' Said Naruto nervously.

''What a surprise to see Kakashi's Genin here,'' Said the young beauty accompanying Team Eight. ''Is nice to meet friends of my students. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai,'' Said the slender woman with piercing red eyes.

''N-nice to meet ya. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!'' Said Naruto, flustered at talking with such a pretty lady. Then, he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. ''Ouch! What the-'' He spotted a rock that had been thrown at him rolling around the grass. He turned angrily to see Kaguya with a satisfied smirk. ''What's your problem?!''

''You had a stupid look on your face. It was disgusting me so I got rid of it,'' Said the girl with a shrug.

''Why you...'' Threatened Naruto with a raised fist.

Sakura ignored her teammates and she too introduced herself to the Jounin. ''Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura. Over there is Sasuke-kun and Kaguya,'' Said the pinkette.

''A pleasure,'' Responded Kurenai. ''So, what are you guys doing here? Finishing up your training?''

''Finishing?'' Repeated Naruto.

''We were actually waiting to start,'' Said Sakura sheepishly.

''Uh? I was pretty sure that at this time it was our turn to use these training grounds,'' Said Kurenai thoughtfully.

Team Seven glanced amongst themselves in disbelief. Their sensei had taken so long they lost their scheduled time to use the damn place!

''Hello there!'' It was at that moment that Kakashi decided to appear in a puff of smoke.

''You are late!'' Yelled his Genin in unison.

''Not only that but you are so late that another team is here to take their turn using the training grounds!'' Complained Sakura.

''hmm?'' Muttered the copy ninja serenely as he paid attention to the other team.

''Hello, Kakashi-san. Good to see you well,'' Greeted Kurenai.

''Kurenai-san, good afternoon. Seems like we missed our chance,'' Kakashi apologized. ''Well, I guess we just have to look for another place to train for the time being,''

''And who's fault is that?'' Muttered Naruto.

''Actually, Kakashi-san, why don't we share the training grounds for today?'' Suggested Kurenai.

''What? Really?!'' Asked Naruto.

''Is that really okay?'' Inquired Kakashi.

''I see no reason why not. Besides, my team could use to shake things up with new training partners,'' Said Kurenai.

''Like me and Akamaru need a clown like Naruto to help us train!'' Kiba complained and the small dog on his shoulder gave a bark of agreement.

''Say what?!'' Naruto shot back. ''I could totally kick your ass!''

''Try it, loser!'' Sneered Kiba.

''Please, don't fight,'' Pleaded the gentle Hinata, which was enough to make the two unruly boys back down begrudgingly.

''If there is no problem with you then, we accept your offer,'' Said Kakashi.

At the announcement, both teams eyed each other warily, wondering if this could cause any trouble among them. Still, they were all Shinobi of Konoha, they were all comrades even if they were on different teams. They guessed that this was a good chance to learn to work with their fellow leaf ninja outside their comfort zone.

* * *

Finally, it was decided that the day's training would be a Taijutsu spar in pairs. Sasuke against Kiba, Naruto with Shino, and Sakura would face Hinata. Kaguya decided to watch from the sidelines along with the Jounin senseis, not only because they were odd-numbered so one had to be left out but also because she was far above her fellow Genin in Taijutsu so she really didn't need the training as much.

Sasuke stepped back, dodging a clawed swipe aiming for his face. He parried a backhanded strike before jumping over a low kick that tried to sweep him off his feet. He threw a swift kick that caught Kiba on the side of the head and sent him stumbling back with a groan.

''Damn it!'' Complained the feral boy, rubbing his aching head as Akamaru barked after him in worry while the small pup watched the fight from the shadow of a nearby tree.

''What's wrong, Inuzuka?'' Taunted Sasuke with a smug grin. ''Is that all you got?''

Kiba bared his teeth at the Uchiha. It was just like back in the academy. He had always been one of the best Taijutsu users in the class but Sasuke had been one step ahead of him all the time. ''Shut up! We Inuzuka are used to fighting with our dogs by our side! If Akamaru was helping me I'm sure we would kick your ass!''

''Can't you do anything by yourself?'' Sasuke mocked him. ''Do you need your little pup's help so badly? How pathetic.''

Kiba snarled at the provocation. ''I'm going to make you eat those words, you stuck-up prick!''

Kiba resumed his attacks, which as much success as last time.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in a similar situation against Shino.

Naruto let out a battle scream, throwing a punch at the bug user. Shino waited until the last second and slipped under the attack and to the side.

Naruto stumbled from his missed punch, hopping forward awkwardly from the momentum. Once he recovered, he turned around swiftly and threw another blow at Shino who simply evaded. Frustrated, Naruto kept throwing punches at the Aburame, hitting nothing but air as each one missed. The blond attempted a kick, but Shino took the chance to duck under it and sweep Naruto off his feet, causing the blond to fall on his rear painfully.

''Crap! Why can't I land a single hit?'' Complained the blond.

''Don't get discouraged. I have put almost all my Taijutsu training in dodging and counters,'' Said Shino. ''As a long-range fighter, I have to have a way to deal with opponents that want to close the distance but since close combat is not my specialty it would be a waste of time to learn standard Taijutsu so I just focus on evasion,'' Explained Shino logically.

''If only I could use Jutsu,'' Muttered Naruto in exasperation. He just knew that if he could use the Kage Bunshin he would get Shino no problem. Even just a couple of them would be enough to overwhelm the bug user.

''Maybe, but that's why we are training like this, to prepare us for when things don't go our way,'' Added Shino.

''I know that! Just you wait, I'll totally beat you up!'' Naruto promised as he stood up once again, ready to try his assault one more time.

Unlike the boys sparring matches, however, the girls seemed to be somewhat even.

Sakura threw a punch aimed at Hinata's chest. The timid Hyuga yelped in surprise but she still managed to swat aside the blow before counterattacking with a palm strike that caught Sakura in the stomach, making her stumble back.

Sakura let out a huff as the wind got knocked out of her. She jumped back to recover. Meanwhile, Hinata took the chance to steel her posture and prepare for Sakura's next move.

''You are good, Hinata. I can barely get any hits on you,'' Said Sakura with heavy breath.

''You aren't...bad yourself...Sakura-san,'' Hinata praised between gasps of air.

''Prepare yourself. I'll push myself even harder,'' Said Sakura before she threw herself at the Hyuga heiress, getting her first punch blocked but she was at least able to evade Hinata's next palm strike.

And while the Genin sparred, the Jounin watched their skills closely from a safe distance.

''Naruto needs a bit more refinement on his technique,'' Commented Kurenai. ''Sasuke's from is excellent though. With more training, he will get far.''

''Is true that Naruto's style needs more finesse but that's nothing that a bit more training won't fix,'' Commented Kakashi. ''He has the tenacity and perseverance to get far too. Don't count him out yet.''

''I know. I can tell he has a lot of spirit,'' Added Kurenai.

''Your Genin seem to be well-rounded. You trained them well,'' Said Kakashi. ''Sakura can barely keep up with Hinata,'' Said Kakashi, finally taking notice of the female Genin.

''That's to be expected. She is a Hyuga, after all. Taijutsu is their specialty,'' Responded Kurenai.

Kaguya snorted at the comment. She had been watching all the matches along with the Jounin and in her opinion Hinata left much to be desired. Sakura was the weakest at Taijutsu out of all her team, while she was clearly losing to Hinata, the difference in skills wasn't as wide as it should. As a Hyuga, Hinata should be wiping the floor with Sakura when it came to Taijutsu, the fact that she was having trouble just proved how weak Hinata was to be the heiress.

''So weak...'' Muttered Kaguya more to herself than anyone else, but it was still enough to catch the attention of the two sharp Jounin at her side.

''Hmm? You have something to add, Kaguya?'' Asked Kakashi serenely.

Kurenai eyed the pale girl curiously. She had heard a few things about her; amazing things. She wasn't sure how much of what she heard was true but she could sense a very strong aura from the girl.

''Kaguya-chan, right?'' Said Kurenai amicably. ''I've heard that you are pretty good for a Genin.''

Kaguya didn't know how to respond. She already knew that but boasting about herself didn't seem right at the moment.

''I'm sure that Hinata could learn a lot from you,'' Said Kurenai. ''Why don't you spar with your cousin for a bit? Help her improve.''

Kaguya almost scoffed at the suggestion. She was strong but she didn't make miracles either like some sort of goddess. As long as Hinata was held back by her weak character no one was going to be able to make her strong. But on the other hand, this could be a good chance to teach her cousin a lesson. With Hinata always avoiding her this could be her only chance in kami knows how long before another opportunity to mess with Hinata presented itself.

''Okay. I'll give her a hand,'' Said Kaguya, hiding her wicked grin.

Kurenai smiled, glad to hear her cooperation while Kakashi nodded.

''Sakura, that's enough. Why don't you take some rest?'' Kakashi called after his pink student.

Sakura turned around to look at her sensei with a face of content, glad to get a minute to catch her breath. ''Coming!'' She yelled back, making her way to the Jounin.

Hinata relaxed her posture, expecting a respite too.

''Kaguya-chan will be replacing Sakura for a moment,'' Declared Kurenai. ''Is it alright?''

Hinata widened her eyes, her expression freezing in a blank stare trying not to start shaking from fear.

''Yeah, Hinata- _chan_. Is it alright?'' Repeated Kaguya with an innocent voice but Hinata could pick on the amused undertone of the pale girl.

''I...I...,'' Hinata stammered. She didn't want this. Facing her cousin was too much for her. She had heard rumors that even her father couldn't beat Kaguya now, so what chance did she have? Not to mention that she had witnessed how deadly she could be when they had been mere children. How much more dangerous had her cousin become? Even her mere presence, calm and collected but also overwhelmingly strong and confident with a hint of malice, was enough to almost get her on her knees. Still, she didn't want to make a scene, not in front of her team and sensei, and especially not in front of Naruto. So, she just settled for a timid nod of agreement if albeit begrudgingly.

Kaguya placed herself in front of Hinata. Confidently staring down the heiress of the clan.

Hinata shrunk under Kaguya's gaze, shaking from the intensity as she waited for her sensei to start the sparring session.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Hinata's behavior. She knew that the girl was timid but even this seemed too much for her. Kurenai frowned, also noticing Hinata's attitude and since she knew her better she could recognize just how uncomfortable the girl was, she could even say that she looked almost scared. She wondered for a moment if this was a good idea but there was nothing logical to suggest otherwise aside from Hinata's fear.

Hinata got into the standard Hyuga fighting stance, placing her feet apart, one behind the other, as she held an open palm forward and another to her waist.

Kaguya rolled her eyes. Beating Hinata would be so pathetically easy that she didn't even feel the need to grace her with a combat stance. But she was going to humor her and mirrored Hinata's own fighting pose.

''Begin!'' Declared Kurenai.

Hinata hesitated for a couple of seconds before she tentatively took a step forward and threw a palm strike at Kaguya's chest.

The prodigy simply swatted away the blow with enough force to send Hinata off-balance to the side. ''What the heck was that?'' Inquired Kaguya coldly. There had been so much hesitation behind that attack that she felt she was fighting an academy student.

Hinata got to her feet quickly and resumed her attack. This time, she threw a barrage of strikes aimed at different parts of the body, but Kaguya simply evaded them all, gracefully dancing out of the way of each blow with amazing agility.

''She is amazing. Hinata can't do anything,'' Muttered Kurenai in shock. Was that girl really a fresh Genin? The difference in power was too wide. Kaguya didn't even seem to be putting any effort into it as she almost seemed bored of the match.

''Kaguya is one-of-a-kind prodigy. Even I have trouble sparring with her,'' Admitted Kakashi.

Kurenai stared at the copy ninja in astonishment. He had to be kidding, right? However, it was clear just from watching that Kaguya was on a whole other level from her fellow Genin.

As the Jounin kept a close eye, Kaguya ducked under yet another palm strike. She had dropped her combat stance long ago. Against this level of attacks she didn't need any kind of guard. All the while she never stopped giving a cold stare at Hinata even when she leaned out of the way of her attacks.

Hinata was gasping for air. She was getting tired but she was still trying. She gathered energy and yelled in determination as she threw another strike. But this time, Kaguya grabbed her wrist and lashed out with a palm strike of her own that sent Hinata crashing back unto the floor with a painful thud.

Hinata held back a cry of pain from her previous fall as Kaguya towered over her form. The meek girl lifted her face, a look of fear in her eyes as she regarded the uncaring stare from her cousin's eyes.

''What's that look for? Are you giving up?'' Asked Kaguya with a coy grin. ''Maybe I should start getting serious. Maybe that'll wake you up.''

Hinata's fear turned to horror at the suggestion as tears of terror gathered at the corner of her eyes. She hadn't wanted this in the first place! She knew that fighting her monster of a cousin had been futile from the very start.

Kaguya lifted her arm, ready to attack. She lunged at Hinata which caused the heiress to cover her eyes with a yelp of terror.

Kaguya halted her attack and her amusement turned into resentment at her cousin's reaction. She bared her teeth at the pathetic figure of her clan's heiress. ''Do you really fear me that much?'' She couldn't believe yet that she had thrown away her happines for Hinata. For the sake of this miserable girl she had risked her life and gotten her father Hizashi killed and Neji to loath her. And all of that for what? Only for this good-for-nothing failure of a Kunoichi to disdain her too.

Hinata brought a hand to her throat as the air got heavy around her. She turned to look at Kaguya only to find her eyes boring a hole through her, her piercing chilly gaze was shaking her to the core as the area was steadily filled with killing intent. Hinata was frozen in terror at the sight of everything she always suspected her cousin could be.

''Stand,'' Demanded Kaguya.

Hinata stayed still, not finding the strength to move.

Kaguya frowned in rage before thrusting her palm forward and sent a shockwave that just barely missed Hinata, who glanced back in horror to see a fallen tree behind her.

''Kakashi,'' Said Kurenai, urging his fellow Jounin to calm his student.

''If anything seems to go out of control I'll step in. I don't think Kaguya will really hurt Hinata,'' Reassured Kakashi. Still, he would be ready in case things went south.

''The next one won't miss,'' Kaguya said to Hinata. ''Now stand and defend yourself,'' She couldn't believe that the heiress to her clan was this weak. She was going to make Hinata show any signs of fighting spirit even if she had to beat it out of her. She was done being patient with her failure of a cousin.

Hinata didn't move from the floor save for the nervous shaking as she regarded Kaguya with a terrified look. She was simply way too scared to do anything.

This only served to make Kaguya's disgust even stronger as she tensed to punish Hinata. ''I warned you,'' Then, she threw herself at the downed heiress, ready to beat her silly.

Kakashi was already in motion to intervene. However, no one noticed the single hand seal that Hinata was making until it was too late.

In an instant, Kaguya widened her eyes in shock, stumbling forward from her momentum. She hit the ground harshly but the pain from the blow wat nothing in comparison to the flaring searing agony she felt in her head.

The pale girl let out a piercing scream of pain. She held her head with both hands. Her nails digging into her skull as she clawed away at the hachimaki covering her forehead to reveal a glowing green seal. Her pain was so great that she didn't even notice Kakashi kneeling beside her in worry.

''Kaguya, what's wrong?!'' Yelled Naruto as he ran up to his female teammate with Sasuke at his side. Even the Uchiha seemed worried.

Sakura was next to arrive along with the rest of Team Eight. ''Kaguya-san! Are you alright?!'' The pinkette asked.

''What is happening to her?!'' Asked Kiba in confusion as Shino frowned in worry.

''Hinata, snap out of it!'' Kurenai yelled at her female student.

Hinata had frozen up at the horrible sight in front of her and it wasn't until Kurenai called after her that she realized what she was doing. Immediately she dropped her hand seal, which caused Kaguya to stop her screams of agony.

''Kaguya, are you okay?! Say something!'' Pleaded Naruto as he held the girl but got no answer in return save for labored breath. The girl was struggling to just stay awake and the pulsating aching hadn't completely stopped.

Then, Naruto turned to look at Hinata with a furious look on his face which caused the heiress to feel a pang of pain in her chest. She had never seen Naruto give her such a look of disdain. ''What did you do to her?!'' Naruto demanded to know. He didn't know what had happened but even he could understand that Hinata had to have used some kind of obscure Jutsu to leave Kaguya in this state.

Hinata held back a sniff. She had managed to keep her tears at bay until now but having Naruto addressing her in this manner was too much for her poor heart.

''Hey, don't talk that way to Hinata!'' Snarled Kiba.

''Look at Kaguya! She didn't deserve that! So don't act as if Hinata is the victim here!'' Sakura backed Naruto up.

Even Sasuke was giving the heiress a harsh look.

''We are done training for today. Let's go, everyone,'' Said Kakashi before picking Kaguya up and turning to Kurenai. ''I'll try to calm them down. I suggest you have a long chat with your student,'' Suggested Kakashi drily, suggesting that even he wasn't too happy about what just happened.

Kurenai nodded, feeling ashamed for her student's actions.

With that, Team Seven left Team Eight behind, but not before Naruto and Sasuke gave Hinata one last angry look.

With them gone, Kurenai knelt beside Hinata, a disapproving scowl marring her features. ''What happened back then, Hinata? Why would you do something like that? You have always hated the Hyuga cursed seal practice. I never expected this from you.''

Hinata glanced down at her hands in silence. She was still freaked out over the incident, but most importantly, she was disgusted with herself. How could she have done that? She had vowed to end the practice of the cursed seal if she ever got to be the head of her clan. For her to use the cursed thing, and against her cousin no less, made her feel like a hypocrite. Had she really fallen so low? Did she really fear her cousin that much to go back on her principles? It seemed so and the thought filled her with despair. Her father was right; she was just a spineless kunoichi, a failure of a Hyuga.

She buried her face in her hands as tears spilled between her fingers. In an instant, she felt Kiba and Shino putting a hand on each of her shoulders for comfort.

''Are you okay, Hinata?'' Asked Kiba while Shino looked on with concern but Hinata paid no mind, she just felt so miserable. She didn't know how she would ever make up for this mess.

* * *

''Kakashi-sensei! What happened back there?! How did Kaguya end up like this?!'' Naruto questioned Kakashi nonstop. Worry etched on his features since they left the training grounds.

''That's right! Kaguya is one of the strongest people I know. How did Hinata even managed to beat her so badly?!'' Added Sakura. Kaguya had been winning so soundly until Hinata used that weird hand seal and completely destroyed the Hyuga prodigy.

Sasuke couldn't help but be curious about it too. Something here just wasn't right. Not to mention that weird seal on the girl's forehead had to have something to do with it.

Kakashi sighed. ''I would have preferred not to tell you guys just yet as I imagine it is quite personal to Kaguya but after witnessing that, I believe you should know.''

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura kept silent, interested to know what was going on.

With the attention of his team, Kakashi glanced down at the unconscious Kaguya in his arms. ''I don't know if you are aware but the members of the Hyuga clan are divided into two sections, the main family, who are mostly the nobles and higher-ups, and the branch family who are the commoners. It is more than just a simple division of power, for all intents and purposes the branch family are little more than servants, some might even say, slaves, to the main family,'' Informed Kakashi.

''Slaves?'' Inquired Sakura.

Kakashi nodded somberly. ''Regrettably, yeah. The branch family exists to serve and protect the main, as simple as that. And to ensure total submission, the branch family members are branded with a special seal on their foreheads that can be activated at any time by a main family member. When this seal is activated, it flares up and starts to slowly eat away at the brain of the branch member. This is why they have no choice but to obey.''

''So, that thing in Kaguya's head...'' Muttered Naruto in realization.

Kakashi nodded. ''That's right. That's a cursed seal."

''How horrible,'' Added Sakura. How could members of your family be so cruel as to make you their personal slave?

''Then, Kaguya is from the branch while Hinata is from the main,'' Concluded Sasuke.

''How could Hinata do such a thing to Kaguya? And I thought she was a nice girl,'' Said Naruto in anger.

''She was always the quiet type, I didn't think she could do something like that,'' Added Sakura.

''I don't think Hinata intended for that to happen,'' Said Kakashi, getting the attention of his students. ''I was watching the fight closely and it seemed that it was more of a panic move more than anything,''

''A panic move?'' Repeated Sakura incredulously.

''Still, that doesn't excuse what she did to Kaguya!'' Said Naruto.

''I'm not saying that this absolves Hinata,'' Responded Kakashi. ''What I'm saying is that it was most likely an accident. She was so scared and felt so threatened by Kaguya that she used the cursed seal as some sort of survival reflex.''

''How much of a coward can she be to be that scared of a simple sparring match?!'' Asked Naruto in bewilderment.

''Her reaction does seem a bit extreme even with the difference in skills between them,'' Added Sasuke.

''There is likely story between them,'' Said Kakashi. ''Kaguya was acting weird whenever she spotted Hinata and vice-versa. I bet there is some past bad blood.''

Before anyone could wonder about the situation further, Kaguya started stirring in Kakashi's arms.

The Jounin stopped immediately and knelt down to check on her. ''She seems to be waking up.''

''Really?!'' Exclaimed Naruto before also kneeling down and shaking Kaguya to get a reaction. ''Kaguya, hey, Kaguya, are you alright?!''

The horned girl slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was glossy and unfocused as she blinked a few times before bringing a palm to her forehead. ''What happened?...my head feels like is about to burst.''

''Can you stand?'' Kakashi asked her.

Kaguya took a moment before nodding weakly. She slowly rose up, holding her head and almost stumbling.

''Are you okay?'' Sakura asked her.

Kaguya shook her head. ''I don't know...''

The girl had seen better days, but Kakashi concluded that she was going to be alright for now. He deduced that he wasn't needed at the moment and more importantly, he needed to have a talk with the Hokage about some pending matters. Still, he didn't want to leave the girl alone, just in case. ''Guys, can you take Kaguya to her home?''

''What are you going to do?'' Asked Naruto.

''I have some matters to attend to but I want to know that Kaguya won't be alone,'' Said Kakashi. ''Can I entrust you guys with this?''

''Of course! I won't let her down!'' Promised Naruto.

''Same,'' Said Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't like he had much to do at the moment anyway. ''Sure, I'll help.''

''I'm counting on you,'' Said Kakashi before disappearing and leaving the Genin by themselves.

Sakura turned to Kaguya, who still seemed to be totally disoriented. ''Let's go, Kaguya-san. We'll take you home.''

Kaguya didn't react at first. She was still recovering her bearings and had trouble recalling the last few hours. But in an instant, she widened her eyes as the memory of what just happened returned to her. She grinded her teeth and narrowed her eyes dangerously. ''Hinata...'' Muttered the prodigy.

''Forget about her. We need to-'' Sakura tried to calm her down but Kaguya brushed her off as she went past her. ''Hey, don't go!''

''That little worthless bitch. I'll give her something to be afraid of...'' Said Kaguya angrily. But then, she felt another pang of pain in her head and her knees gave out on her, making her drop to the ground.

''Kaguya!'' ''Kaguya-san!'' Naruto and Sakura went to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''Please don't stress yourself,'' Warned Sakura.

''Yeah. First, try to get better before anything else,'' Said Naruto.

Kaguya simply ignored them. She grasped at the earth in rage. ''Why did I ever save her? For what reason did my father die? I knew that Hinata didn't like me but this...''

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look of confusion. What was Kaguya talking about?

''Please, Kaguya-san stand up. We are going to take you to your home,'' Said Sakura.

''I'm not going back there. That kind of home is not a home,'' Said Kaguya, her voice breaking in despair.

''What are you saying, Kaguya-san?'' Inquired the confused Sakura.

''Maybe we could take her to my place? I can let her stay there again, I don't mind,'' Suggested Naruto.

Sakura wondered what Naruto was talking about. ''What do you mean 'again'?''

Even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's right, I never told you, guys. Kaguya stayed with me at my place last night," Said Naruto, which caused Sakura and Sasuke to blush at the remark.

"What?" Exclaimed Sakura and Sasuke.

''What were you two doing alone in your house?!'' Asked Sakura alarmed.

''Naruto found me sleeping outside,'' Explained Kaguya despite sounding like she was about to cry. ''I didn't want to go back to the compound so he let me stay with him.''

''Oh, I see,'' Said Sakura in understanding. That did sound like something Naruto would do.

''Why don't you want to go back to the Hyuga compound?'' Asked Sasuke. For him, who is someone to lost his family, seeing someone avoid theirs was almost unthinkable to him.

''They...they all hate me,'' Admitted Kaguya somberly, causing the rest of her team to stare at her in shock.

Sakura tried to lift her spirits. ''Come on, surely that's an exaggera-''

''THEY HATE ME!'' Kaguya yelled in anguish, taking aback her comrades. ''You saw it back there! Even Hinata who is by far the most mellow in the Hyuga used the cursed seal on me! If she loathes me that much you can imagine how the rest of those stuck-up bastards see me!''

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura couldn't help but share a look of concern between them. They would never have imagined that Kaguya faced such discrimination and from her own family no less. With her abilities, she should be more akin to be the prized prodigy of the clan.

''You get it now?! I'm alone! It doesn't matter if I'm surrounded by my supposed family in the clan. They would rather I didn't exist!'' The distraught girl couldn't keep bottled these emotions anymore. Not after what had happened. She didn't have the mental strength to keep a stoic facade right now. She just wanted to vent, to let everything out. ''I try to be strong and not depend on anyone since no one will help me either way! They...(sniff)...they don't know how it feels to be alone. (sniff)...They will never understand all I have gone through.''

The rest of them could do little more than stare at her in pity. They had never seen her so frail. She had always exuded confidence and strength. To witness her in this state was disheartening.

Then, Naruto crouched at her side and put a comforting hand on her back. ''I know that the pain can be unbearable sometimes. I should know, I have been alone for as long as I can remember,'' Said Naruto.

Kaguya turned to him, not making an effort to conceal her teary reddening eyes or her runny nose. She already knew that Naruto was in a similar position to her. If anyone could understand her it was him.

''There were days that I wished I never existed. If everyone hated me and I was unhappy I would wonder what was the point of everything,'' Said the blond with a wayward look that no one of his teammates had ever seen on the hyperactive boy. ''But slowly I started meeting people that actually cared about me and that I also cared about them. The old man Hokage, Ichiraku, Ayame, Iruka-sensei, and now my team, all of you. My special people are what makes life worth living and whenever I feel down I think about them. They are my drive to never give up and chase my dreams,''

Everyone listened intently. They didn't know that Naruto thought that highly of them. They definitely had a newfound view on their blond teammate.

''That's why I want you to know that you still have people that you can rely on and that care about you!'' Naruto continued. ''I care! And I bet Kakashi-sensei and our team does too! So you aren't alone. You still have us.''

Kaguya silently appreciated what Naruto had said. It was nice knowing that there were still people around that would still have her back.

''It is a terrible thing what your family has chosen to ignore you,'' Added Sasuke, getting everyone's attention. No one had expected for him to say anything. ''I know how it feels to have no family to rely on. For them to put you in such a situation shows how ignorant they are. They are the fools anyway. You will get strong enough to endure this pain, I am sure of it, you are already plenty strong as you are. And with the support of everyone, mine included, it will be even easier,'' Finished the Uchiha with a pleasant grin very uncharacteristic of him.

''Sasuke...'' Naruto didn't know what to say at seeing the usually uncaring Uchiha giving words of support, but he settled for returning his smile.

''Sasuke-kun,'' Muttered Sakura. She was proud of Sasuke for at least opening up a bit to them. It was a side of him she had never seen. Still, she felt really out of place. Compared to the rest of her team she had had a pretty easy life. She didn't have any dramatic story to share or relate to Kaguya, but that didn't mean that she couldn't offer her support. ''You see, Kaguya-chan? We'll be at your side no matter what. That's what a team is for,'' Sakura reassured her.

''Yeah!'' Added Naruto. ''If your family members are too stupid to see how amazing you are then we will be your family!''

Kaguya couldn't hide her shock from her wide pale eyes. She glanced between the smiles from all her teammates before she felt her lip trembling and tears gathering at the edges of her vision once more.

She threw herself at Naruto who was the closest to her and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his jacket.

''Kaguya, whats wrong?!'' Naruto asked in worry, fearing they said something they shouldn't.

Kaguya didn't answer him, for she couldn't. She cried freely in the blond's grasp. After her family had abandoned her and she had pushed everyone away she had never expected to be close to anyone again. But to have found another family in her team; people that cared about her, it gave her a new light on her life, another reason to keep going beyond simply being stronger. They could be silly, immature, or in Sasuke's case, too reserved, but they were her special people. And so, for the next minutes she continued to wet Naruto's jacket with tears, but this time they were from happiness.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the long delay, but here it is the next chapter as I had promised!**

 **Well, a lot of unruly emotions in this chapter, I hope it didn't come off too corny or like a bad soap opera or something but there was an important development to do, so...**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think of the chapter? Do you like how things are coming along?**

 **You can tell me in a review or a PM!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dangerous Rivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters as they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The author of the cover image is rothanavatar** **from DeviantArt. You can check the link for the original image in my profile.**

Chapter 16: Dangerous Rivals

A naughty giggle left out Kakashi as he flipped through his small book. He leaned back comfortably against a tree, focusing more on the increasingly heated narrative. Then, he was taken out of the story when a loud complaint from Naruto grabbed his attention. He lifted his gaze to see Naruto fall on the grassy field with Sasuke looking over him in exasperation.

''You are too eager to rush the opponent and your stance is not solid enough for that,'' Sasuke scolded him. ''That makes it easy for the enemy to exploit it and make you lose your balance with well-timed counters.''

''What do you know?!'' Naruto shot back as he rubbed his backside. ''My style is fine!''

''Whatever you say,'' Responded Sasuke with a roll of his eyes.

They both resumed their fighting stances and started their sparring session again. However, despite Naruto's earlier protests he actually seemed to be carefully considering his attacks and watched Sasuke's movements more closely, which was something that Kakashi took note of.

 _''Strange. Naruto does seem to be taking Sasuke's advice into consideration,''_ Concluded Kakashi in wonder.

''You can do it. Put your spirit into it.''

Kakashi turned his attention to the girls, spotting Sakura standing on her hands, upside down while Kaguya kept her own balance standing on Sakura's soles.

''I can't...do more flexes!'' Sakura struggled to keep herself upright.

''No pain, no gain,'' Replied Kaguya as she glanced down at the shaking form of the pinkette. ''Unlike Naruto, your technique is fine but what you really lack is physical prowess,'' Kaguya reminded her. Sakura could hit really hard sometimes, as Naruto could testify, but only in momentary surges of rage. The rest of the time, her blows were lackluster; her speed mediocre, and her stamina downright awful. What Sakura needed to fix first and foremost was her body strength.

Sakura nodded in understanding and with all the pain she could take she resumed her flexes.

Kakashi pondered on his team's behavior as of late. They had been like this after training the other day with Kurenai's team. At first, he thought it had been his imagination but there was no denying now that they were actively helping each other. Even Naruto and Sasuke were cooperating. Sure, they still argued and butted heads but they were still begrudgingly listening to each other.

The copy ninja wondered just what had happened between them to bring forth this change. Not that he was complaining, they being closer was an improvement.

Kakashi snapped his book shut before regarding his students. ''Okay everyone, that's enough training for today. Please come over here, I have something to tell you.''

At their sensei's call, everyone dropped what they had been doing and made their way expectantly to the copy ninja.

''What is it, Kakashi-sensei?'' Asked Naruto eagerly. ''Are we going to start today's mission?''

Sakura groaned at the prospect. She was ready to drop dead from training alone and they hadn't even started today's missions.

''Actually, no missions today,'' Informed Kakashi which picked the curiosity of his students, and in Sakura's case, a sigh of relief.

''Why is that?'' Asked Naruto.

''Because of this,'' Said Kakashi before pulling out four sheets of paper and holding them out to them. ''I'm nominating you guys for the Chunin exam.''

Kakashi's declaration left the Genin in shock at the unexpected announcement. This was short-lived, however, before Naruto showed his usual enthusiasm.

''What! Really!?'' Exclaimed the blond before snatching one of the papers and after a quick look at the contents, he threw himself at his sensei. ''You are the best, Kakashi-sensei!''

kakashi held Naruto at arm's length, not being comfortable with his personal space being invaded by the overexcited boy. ''Calm down, Naruto.''

After a few seconds, Naruto finally backed off and the rest of his team also took one of the sheets and were reading them intently.

''But Kakashi-sensei, I thought it was very rare for rookies like us to take the exam right away,'' Inquired Sakura.

''It is unusual, it's true. However, there is no rule that dictates that you can't take it, it just so happens that most team leaders wait longer to consider their team ready for the exam,'' Explained Kakashi.

''And you think we are ready?'' Asked Sasuke.

''Of course we are ready!'' Boasted Naruto. ''We are amazing! Sakura-chan is super smart, me and Sasuke could kick anyone's ass, though I could kick more ass, and Kaguya can even fight Kakashi-sensei equally! We are more than ready I say!'' Heck, he himself beat that bastard Mizuki to a pulp and he had only gotten stronger since then. If beating a traitorous Chunin didn't qualify you to be a Chunin yourself he didn't know what would.

''Being strong is only a small part of being a Chunin, Naruto,'' Said Kakashi, stopping Naruto in his tracks. ''You could be as strong as the Hokage but if you don't fit the other qualities of a Chunin then you would stay as a Genin forever.''

''What other qualities are there, then?'' Asked the confused blond. What could be more important for a ninja than being the strongest?

''A Chunin has to be able to put the greater good of the village before himself. He has to respect his fellow Shinobi but also be aware of their strengths and weaknesses to be able to work with them in the most efficient way possible,'' Kakashi explained. ''He has to be able to make decisions in the heat of the moment, sometimes hard and painful ones. Above all, he has to be able to lead.''

Naruto crossed his arms as he thought about what his sensei said. It seemed that becoming a Chunin was tougher than what he had first anticipated. Even the rest of his team were silently thinking on all this.

Kaguya was especially concerned. She glanced down in doubt as she pondered on Kakashi's words. ''Are you sure we can do it?'' Asked the girl. As far as she could tell, a Chunin was the ultimate team player; someone who not only consider what was good for himself but for all his comrades. For the longest time, she had disregarded any form of camaraderie as weakness and she had considered others as just nuisances. She was the furthest away from Chunin material she could think of according to Kakashi.

Kakashi noticed Kaguya's sour mood and had a very good guess what her concerns were. He simply gave her a reassuring smile behind his mask and put a hand on her shoulder, surprising the Hyuga.

''Don't look so down. You have improved greatly, all of you,'' Said Kakashi. ''It's true that you have not been the perfect image of a dream team in the past but the point of making mistakes is to learn from them. Sakura seems to genuinely want to improve for her betterment instead of trying to impress Sasuke; Naruto and Sasuke have been trying to help each other hone their skills despite not always agreeing with the other; and you Kaguya, have learned to appreciate your comrades and value them as people. You all have improved so much in such short time. I'm proud of calling you my team.''

The Genin were taken aback by Kakashi's sudden praise and encouragement and returned their smile with as much warmth.

After a moment, Kakashi cleared his throat, getting back to the topic at hand. He wasn't used to emotional moments and hoped that his students didn't get used to it either at least from him. He wasn't the emotive type. ''Anyway, remember to turn those applications in at room three zero one at the academy by four in the afternoon tomorrow. Well, that is if you want to participate. Any of you can turn the exam down if you don't feel like taking it.''

The Genin stared some more at the sheet of paper in their hand with varying thoughts thought among them.

Naruto was ecstatic. This was his time to prove to himself how much he had grown and to show everyone how strong he had become, and if he ended up ranking up the better.

Sasuke saw this as the chance he had been waiting to test his limits and be one step closer to attaining the power he needed to challenge and kill his brother.

Kaguya wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the exam. On one hand, a higher position would be a good way of showing people her strength, but on the other, she didn't like the new set of responsibilities that came with the title. She was just starting to get used to working in a team and just getting to know her teammates more. As soon as she was made Chunin she was expected to branch off and form her own squads and lead them on missions. She didn't want to leave her team behind after just starting to like them.

Then, she froze in place, eyes wide in fear as a realization hit her. If they were fighting against the rest of the Genin strong enough to qualify to try the test, then there was a strong chance that the last person she wanted to face would be there. She clenched her first in worry, hoping that she was wrong or got lucky to not have to meet him.

Meanwhile, Sakura wondered if she was up to the task at all. Yes, she was smart, but if they were talking combat capabilities she was severely lacking still. If people like Kaguya or Sasuke-kun were the kind of Genin taking the exam she was in for a rough time. She might have been starting to work on her strength with the help of her team, but it was still too soon for her to see any real improvement.

''Well, that's all for now. Think well and hard on your choice. See ya,'' Said Kakashi before disappearing in a curtain of smoke, leaving his Genin to themselves.

Sasuke took another look at his application, smirking in satisfaction. There was nothing to decide for him. He was going to participate one way or another.

While not as reserved as Sasuke, Naruto shared his Uchiha teammate's eagerness. Sporting a wide grin in anticipation. ''How cool was that, uh?! We were nominated for the Chunin exams! Man, we are absolutely going to kick ass. Isn't that right?'' Exclaimed Naruto before turning to the rest of his team and his early celebration was put on hold as he noticed the thoughtful looks on the faces of his female companions.

Sasuke and Naruto eyed each other in wonder at the demeanor of the rest of their team. ''Is everything alright?'' Asked Naruto.

Sakura and Kaguya were snapped out of their thoughts as they turned to their blond teammate.

Sakura simply waved off her worries in the face of her team. ''Nothing, nothing at all! I was just thinking.''

''Same,'' Responded Kaguya. ''No need to concern yourselves with it. It's nothing really.''

Naruto and Sasuke shared an uncertain look one last time but decided against making a big deal out of it. If the girls didn't want to talk about their issues there was nothing to do about it.

''Anyway, to celebrate we should all go get some ramen!'' Declared Naruto, changing the subject. ''My treat! What do you guys say?!''

The rest of his team seemed to think it over at least.

''Sure, why not,'' Said Kaguya at last.

Sasuke silently considered the offer before responding. ''Fine.''

His positive response surprised the rest of his team. In the past he would have shot them down without a second thought. It seemed that their team relationship was improving.

''You sure, Sasuke-kun?'' Inquired Sakura.

''I have nothing better to do and the idiot is paying,'' Said the Uchiha shrugging uncaringly.

Seeing that even Sasuke was willing to go was enough for Sakura to make up her mind. ''Alright, I'll come too.''

''Really?'' Said Naruto, actually surprised to see that his team didn't tell him to piss off like in the past. ''I mean, awesome! Let's go!''

Following the cheery blond, the group of Genin started making their way to Ichiraku ramen.

All the while Naruto didn't shut up about how great the ramen in his favorite place was.

''I'm telling you guys, you haven't lived until you tasted this ramen!'' Rambled Naruto. ''It's like the noodles are made from silk and the broth brought from heaven itself!''

Sakura did her best to block the loud boy but it was starting to get on her nerves. Had she known that Naruto wasn't going to shut up the entire way she may have reconsidered coming along. At least Sasuke-kun and Kaguya seemed to ignore him just fine. Then, she noticed a box with eye-holes and painted to resemble a rock following them and doing a terrible job at being sneaky.

Even Sasuke and Kaguya spared a glance at the strange box following them.

''What is it with that thing tailing us?'' Asked Sakura out loud, causing Naruto to finally glance back and spot the box himself.

Naruto groaned in annoyance at the presence of the box, having a very good idea of who was behind this. ''What do you want this time, Konohamaru?!''

The box stopped dead in its tracks and stood still, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible.

''We already know you are following us so quit it!'' Exclaimed the mad blond.

''As perceptive as ever,'' Declared the box before it exploded into a curtain of smoke that cleared to reveal a small little boy with spiky black hair wearing goggles and a scarf double the size of his body. ''That's why you are the boss. Still, just because you are the boss doesn't mean that I'll forgive you for not coming play ninja with us!''

''Naruto, you know this kid?'' Asked Kaguya.

''Kinda,'' Replied the blond.

''What do you mean with 'kinda'?'' Said Konohamaru defensively. ''So mean. And me, Udon, and Moegi were waiting for you to come play with us. Wait until I tell them that you didn't even remember!''

''I'm a real ninja now. I can't play ninja with you all the time, I'm busy!'' Naruto shot back.

''Excuses excuses. You have no time for me and my friends but you have time for...what is this, a double date or something?'' Asked the boy as he saw both Naruto and Sasuke along with Sakura and Kaguya.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at the little boy's assumptions, Sakura was starry-eyed at the thought of going on a date with Sasuke, while Kaguya blushed at the thought of doing something of such intimate nature with anyone.

''So who is your girlfriend?'' Inquired Konohamaru curiously. ''The pink-haired ugly girl or the freakish-looking one?''

Naruto watched in shock at what Konohamaru had just said and slowly turned to gauge the girl's reactions.

As expected, both girl's previous looks were replaced with deep-seething rage and directed a huge chunk of killing intent on Konohamaru.

Said boy stared in wide-eyed terror at the two girls who now could be confused with the devil itself.

''Konohamaru, run!'' Said Naruto to the boy frozen in place by fear.

Konohamaru finally reacted and turned around, letting out a panicked scream before he started running.

''I'll let you pummel him first,'' Kaguya said to Sakura.

''Shannaro!'' Yelled Sakura as she gave chase with Kaguya very close behind.

''Just wait a moment, guys!'' Said Naruto in an attempt to stop his friends from beating Konohamaru to a pulp but seeing that the girls didn't listen to him he also went after them.

Sasuke let out a sigh of exasperation at the ridiculous situation he found himself in but still followed after his team to ensure that things didn't get out of hand.

They followed the boy running for dear life until he ran around a corner and let out a yell of pain and surprise.

The Genin of Team Seven caught up to him to find the boy being lifted by the collar of his shirt by a boy around their age who was being accompanied by a girl who also didn't look much older. The appearance of the two strangers brought Team Seven to a halt, even the two girls who were previously ready to beat Konohamaru senseless.

''That hurt, you runt. Watch where you are going!'' Said the strange boy. He was wearing a black full body suit with a black hood that had cat-like ears and had a large bundle wrapped in bandages on his back that was almost as big as his body. ''Somebody should teach you a lesson you little rat!''

''Boss, help!'' Yelled Konohamaru as he struggled against the bigger boy's grasp.

''What do you think you are doing to him?!'' Shouted Naruto in anger at the bully. ''Let him go this instant or I'll make you pay!''

 _''What is this? They are not from around here,''_ Thought Sasuke, spotting the foreign symbol on the metal plate on the strange guy's forehead and around the girl's neck. _''Those are Suna's. Are they here for the Chunin exam too?''_

Kaguya had similar thoughts to Sasuke as she too noticed the protectors on the strangers.

''Look at that, more annoying pests arrived,'' Said the Suna Genin condescendingly as he turned to Team Seven. ''keep bothering me and I'll deal with you after I teach this brat a lesson.''

''That's it! You asked for it!'' Exclaimed Naruto with a battle cry, throwing himself at the Suna Shinobi and readying a punch aimed for his head.

The hooded guy simply smirked and used his free hand to pull at apparent thin air, causing Naruto to lose his balance and trip over himself.

''Boss!'' Exclaimed Konohamaru and Sakura at seeing the bully counter Naruto's attack so effortlessly.

''Just so we are clear I have nothing to do with this so leave me out of it,'' Said the blond Suna girl wearing her hair in four pigtails.

''What was that?'' Asked Naruto as he examined his foot. It had felt as if something had pulled his leg from under him but he didn't see anything.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes at the hooded guy. It had been faint but she had just barely managed to catch glimpse of what had happened. That guy had used some sort of strings made from Chakra through his fingers that were so thin that they were barely visible, not to mention that raw Chakra wasn't that visible in the first place unless there was a lot of it.

''Annoying, loudmouth, and weak too. What a combination,'' The male Suna mocked Naruto. Then, he let out a gasp of surprise when Sasuke appeared in front of him grabbing him firmly by the wrist. The Uchiha twisted his arm harshly. With a yelp of pain, the hooded guy dropped Konohamaru promptly before Sasuke kicked him away.

The Suna Genin Skidded to a stop alongside his teammate. He inspected his sore wrist before shooting Sasuke a death glare. _''The bastard_ _is fast. I didn't see or sense him approaching until it had been too late. I got careless.''_ But he was done playing around. He would show these pipsqueaks what happened when he got mad.

''I'm serious, Kankuro,'' The blond girl warned her partner again. ''Stop this before things get out of hand.''

But he didn't listen to her. Now that he was livid he cared only to beat these Konoha morons black and blue. ''Fine then! You won't like me when I'm serious,'' Declared Kankuro as he put down the bandaged bundle on the floor with a harsh slam.

''Wait a minute, You aren't planning on using that thing here, are you!?'' The Suna girl exclaimed in shock.

At seeing a real fight about to break out, Konohamaru rushed to hide behind Naruto while the blond, along with Sakura and Sasuke got into battle stances ready to defend themselves.

''I've had enough of you,'' Said Kaguya, speaking for the first time in the presence of the Suna Genin and that didn't go unnoticed as she earned everyone's attention. ''If you insist on continuing this I'll deal with you myself. Better for us. Maybe this will teach you to stay out of our way during the exam.''

Kankuro eyes the stern and serious face of the pale girl and couldn't help but let out a chuckle that only deepened her frown. ''Nice joke. You think a weak-looking girl like you can take me on?! Don't think you can scare me just because you look like a freak. I have plenty of experience dealing with dangerous freaks. If you really are participating in the Chunin exam you should have waited until then if you are this eager to get your ass killed,'' Like he was going to be intimidated by a girl half his build.

Kaguya grinned snidely. She couldn't wait to make that guy eat his words. ''I'll finish you quickly. Unless of course you want your friend over there to lend you a hand,'' Said the Hyuga while pointing to the side.

Her remark caught everyone off guard and they all turned to where she was pointing at and they were shocked to see someone else with them.

On a tree, just a few feet away was another boy standing upside down on a branch. He had red unruly hair, a Kanji for 'Love' tattooed on the side of his forehead, and had teal colored eyes with deep bags under them that accentuated his cold stare even more. He was wearing a gourd on his back half the size of his body along with a Suna headband hanging from the sash of the gourd.

The rest of Team Seven stared in shock at the presence of the newcomer. How could they not have sensed him? He was practically beside them?! It was obvious that whoever this person was was not to be taken lightly.

On the other hand, the Suna Genin were terrified by the sudden appearance of their missing teammate.

''Gaara?!'' Exclaimed the girl in surprise.

''I-I was just...'' Kankuro blabbered in the presence of Gaara; all his previous bravado was completely gone. ''These guys started it!'' He tried to excuse himself. He just hoped that he hadn't heard him say that bit about dangerous freaks.

''Shut up or I'll kill you,'' Said Gaara in a cruel monotone voice while his two teammates seemed to shrink at his tone.

However, Gaara was barely paying attention to his team and instead he was eyeing Team Seven intently, an action that made Sakura and Konohamaru nervous while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kaguya waited at the ready for anything the murderous boy would try.

 _''That guy got Kankuro with his guard down and the girl managed to feel my presence. They are good,''_ Thought the redhead as he analyzed Team Seven.

After a few tense seconds of nothing happening, Gaara finally jumped down from the tree to join his team and kept his impassive face even as he turned to face the Konoha ninja until he was in front of Kaguya. ''I apologize for my idiot siblings actio-'' started Gaara before going completely silent. His face turned blank as soon as he faced Kaguya.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy's reaction while the rest of his team wondered what was wrong with him.

Then, Gaara groaned in pain as he held his face in his hand.

This just served to confuse Team Seven further but the rest of the Suna Genin looked horrified at the sight.

''What is this? What are you trying to tell me, mother?'' Mumbled Gaara with an expression that reflected both pain and madness.

''What's with this guy?'' Asked Naruto, starting to feel nervous. The killing intent coming from the Suna Genin was almost on par with Zabuza's.

''Oh no. Temari, this is bad,'' Said Kankuro, barely keeping himself from shaking in fear.

''Gaara, try to keep yourself together!'' Temari pleaded. She was as equally confused as she was scared. What had triggered Gaara this time? He had been relatively stable lately.

''Yes...Yes I understand mother. The girl shall die,'' Said Gaara with a crazed look in his eyes.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes. Who was this guy talking to? Anyway, if this sicko wanted a piece of her he had another thing coming. ''What nonsense are you spewing?'' Asked Kaguya as she got into a battle stance.

Gaara smiled wickedly at her, his eyes trying to bore holes through her. ''Your existence...your mere existence seems to bother mother a great deal. So, I will erase you,'' Said the psychopath with a lick of his lips, anticipating the coming bloodbath. His mother had never been so adamant to have someone killed as much as she wanted this girl's entrails covering the soil they were standing on right now. And he was happy to oblige.

''You'll never lay a hand on her!'' Exclaimed Naruto in resolution, ready to fight. ''Over my dead body!''

''Just try it, freak. See what happens,'' Replied Sasuke, also ready to engage at any moment despite the amount of killing intent he felt.

''Gaara, hold on! Don't start a scene here in the middle of a foreign village!'' Said Kankuro, not caring right now about the hypocrisy in his statement.

''We are here for the exams, remember?!'' Temari reminded her crazed brother.

''Like I care about that. My only concern is giving her blood to mother,'' Said Gaara unrelenting. ''Get in my way and I'll kill you both too.''

''He is insane,'' Commented Sakura, progressively getting more anxious. Didn't Gaara had mentioned that they were his siblings? And he was willing to murder them too for nothing?

''Wait a moment then, why don't you wait to deal with them in the Exams?!'' Suggested Kankuro, looking for any excuse that would halt his brother's rampage.

Temari widened her eyes in realization. For once Kankuro had a good idea. ''That's right! If you want to kill the girl so much do it during the Chunin exams! If you kill her right here you'll get Suna and yourself in trouble. If you wait just until tomorrow you'll be legally allowed to kill her during the examinations!''

Despite his crazed look of bloodlust, Gaara surprisingly seemed to think it over. ''Is that true? Are you going to participate in the exams?'' Asked the psychopath.

Kaguya glared at redhead before answering. ''Yeah. What about it?''

Gaara's grin widened at the news. ''Good, then. Alright, I'll let you live until then. But you better come. If you don't enter the exams I'll find you and kill you along with everyone important to you,'' warned the madman.

''I'll participate, don't worry. I'm not afraid of you,'' Said Kaguya defiantly. ''I think you'll soon find out I'm not so easy to kill,''

''You'll be fun to break, then,'' Said Gaara. ''Enjoy the few hours you have left of your sorry existence. I'll be looking forward to bathing in your blood,'' Finished the boy before walking away.

Seeing that Gaara had thankfully backed down, Temari breathed a sigh of relief before she followed her little brother with Kankuro close behind, who had no intention of staying in the same hotel as Gaara now.

With the Suna Genin gone, Sakura dropped to the floor in fatigue after enduring the crazy amount of killing intent of Gaara.

''That had been close,'' Commented the pinkette, glad that things hadn't escalated further. Still, Kaguya had a death threat from the guy so this wasn't over yet.

''I-I think I have somewhere else I have to be!'' Said Konohamaru, finally finding his voice again and hurried to get away from there. ''See you later, boss! Good luck against that weirdo!''

''Coward,'' Muttered Naruto under his breath before turning to Kaguya. ''Are you okay? That guy is a maniac.''

Kaguya nodded calmly. ''I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not particularly scared. As long as I don't underestimate him I think I'll be fine,'' After fighting Zabuza a mere Genin shouldn't be much problem no matter how unstable the guy was. But just in case she would be cautious, she herself was a Genin after all so rank wasn't an exact indicator of strength.

''One thing is for sure, though,'' Said Sasuke. ''This exam is not going to be easy.''

The rest of his team could only agree with him.

* * *

The next day, Team Seven arrived at the academy just one hour before the appointed time.

The four Genin stood before the gates of the same place they had once received their ninja education. It seemed fitting that it was going to be the start of their journey to become Chunin too.

''Well, let's get this show on the road,'' Said Naruto confidently.

Sasuke grinned. Despite the threat of Gaara yesterday he was still looking forward to testing himself.

''Let's go then,'' Added Kaguya.

The Genin started making their way to the academy not realizing that one of them wasn't following suit.

''Guys.''

Kaguya, Sasuke, and Naruto stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Sakura who had yet to move from her spot.

''Sakura-chan? What's wrong?'' Asked Naruto curiously while Sasuke and Kaguya also reflected confusion in their looks.

''I was meaning to tell you this but I couldn't find the moment,'' Said Sakura apologetically. ''I'm not entering,''

Her team couldn't hold their surprise at the unexpected news.

''What!? Why?!'' Asked Naruto.

''Are you sure?'' Inquired Sasuke.

''Is there a particular reason for not wanting to enter?'' Asked Kaguya.

Sakura shook her head. ''I just don't feel ready for the exams that's all.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Naruto insisted. ''We have gone through so much together. This exam should be a piece of cake.''

''That's the thing,'' Added Sakura. ''We overcame a lot of challenges so far but together as you said. These exams are not going to test us just as a team but as individual shinobi too. And if I'm being honest I just don't think I measure up yet.''

''But-'' Naruto's nonstop questioning was stopped by a hand on his shoulder from Kaguya, urging him to listen to what Sakura had to say before interrupting.

With her team giving her their entire attention, Sakura continued to explain herself. ''This exam is going to test the Genin that qualify to become Chunin, meaning that only the best are nominated for entering. If I compare myself you Kaguya, Sasuke-kun, or heck, even Naruto I know that I would not get far in a fight with any of you and if that's the standard of the people entering here then I'm just putting myself in unnecessary danger,'' Said Sakura, looking guilty to let her team down. ''I'm really sorry to back out at the last minute like this, guys.''

The rest of her team seemed to think of what she said. Finally, Sasuke regarded Sakura with a smile, surprising the pinkette with his reaction.

''I understand,'' Said Sasuke. ''Knowing your limits is part of being a good Kunoichi. I'm happy that you are able to know that now. You are improving,'' In the past, Sasuke knew that Sakura would have done anything just to impress him or saving face, even stupid things. He was glad to see that she was growing.

''Sasuke-kun...'' Muttered Sakura in relief. Sasuke-kun was praising her despite turning down the exam. He hardly even complimented her ever.

''Well, if that's what you want I guess there is no helping it,'' Said Naruto casually, supporting her choice. ''I'll just kick ass extra hard in your name.''

''There is always a next time,'' Said Kaguya. ''We'll simply help you train for a future chance to take the exam.''

''Thank you, guys,'' Said Sakura in appreciation and a warm smile. ''I'll be rooting for you.''

Her team returned the gesture and with nothing else to say they bid their farewells to their comrade staying behind.

Once inside, with the absence of their team member still fresh in their mind, they went up the stairs looking for room three zero one as Kakashi had said.

As they arrived at an upper floor, Team Seven noticed a congregation of other Genin crowding a certain room.

''What's going on there?'' Wondered Naruto.

''We should see,'' Suggested Sasuke along with a nod of agreement from Kaguya.

Team Seven made their way through the crowd until they had a clear view of what was happening at the center of it.

There, they spotted an older Genin punching back a boy wearing a full body suit of green spandex that had a bowl cut and thick eyebrows.

''Please, let us in already,'' Asked the green-clad boy supporting himself on a girl with twin buns on her hair wearing a pink sleeveless shirt.

''Why are you keeping us from entering?! We have to take the exam!'' Said the girl.

''We are just doing you a favor,'' Said the older Genin with a bandage over his face.

''The exams are dangerous. We are saving the lives of you weaklings by weeding you out,'' Said the other older Genin that had bangs over his eyes.

This response angered the crowd even further, causing them to start protesting loudly and some even threatening to employ violence if need be.

''Who do these guys think they are?!'' Growled Naruto. ''I'll teach them to get out of other people's way!''

''Wait, Naruto!'' Said Sasuke, stopping Naruto before he made a scene.

''What?!'' Replied the blond.

''Did you see the number of the room?'' Asked Sasuke, pointing at the three zero one carved on the sign above the door.

''Of course I already saw it! There is where we are supposed to go and these idiots are keeping everyone from entering it!'' Replied the angered blond.

''And don't you think that's weird?'' Said Sasuke.

''Uh?'' Mumbled the confused Naruto. ''What do you mean?''

''What is that room doing here?'' Sasuke deduced. ''This is the second floor, shouldn't the rooms be in the two hundred instead of three hundred?''

Kaguya widened her eyes, now understanding what Sasuke was getting at. ''I see. So you are saying this one is a fake.''

Sasuke nodded. ''Exactly. The exam has practically already begun. This is only a decoy; a sample of the test waiting for us.''

''Oh, I see now,'' Said Naruto in realization. ''Then, let's reveal these guys for the fakes they are!''

''Wait a moment. Don't do that,'' Said Kaguya. ''This is meant for weeding out the teams weak enough to not realize the trap. If you revealed the fake to everyone it would defeat the point of...''

Sasuke and Naruto raised their eyebrows at Kaguya, who had stopped mid-speech and had her eyes as wide as saucers and panic threatened to etch into her features.

Both males turned to look for the source of Kaguya's distraction and they spotted another boy staring back at her.

The boy was wearing a beige shirt with brown shorts, had long dark hair kept in place by his forehead protector but his most defining feature were his white eyes not unlike Kaguya or Hinata's. Said white eyes were staring right back at Kaguya, with a coldness and hatred behind his gaze strong enough to almost make them take a step back.

''Kaguya, who is that guy?'' Naruto asked the Hyuga but she was frozen on the spot. To be honest, it was unnerving for both Naruto and Sasuke to see Kaguya reduced to something akin to a scared child in the presence of the strange boy.

''Let's go,'' Said Naruto, taking Kaguya by the arm, finally getting her attention as she turned to Naruto with a fazed look, as if she had been snapped out of a trance.''Let's get out of here. This isn't the room we are looking for anyway,'' Urged Naruto. he didn't know what had gotten into Kaguya but he was worried for her. The sooner they got her away from that guy the better.

Kaguya nodded obediently, letting Naruto drag her away gently.

Sasuke followed them after giving that guy one last glance. He wondered who could that be. For Kaguya who was as strong as most Jounins to react that way to him left a lot of questions in Sasuke's mind and he had no doubt that Naruto had his doubts too.

Naruto eyed Kaguya, worry evident in his face. He tried to reach out to grab her attention and ask her what had happened, but he was stopped by the firm grasp of Sasuke on his shoulder. He turned to the Uchiha only to receive a gentle shook of Sasuke's head, urging him to not bother Kaguya at the moment. Naruto hated to admit it but the bastard was right. This was not the time. Whatever issue Kaguya had with that guy seemed to be deep and most likely very personal. If she wanted to let them know she would tell them when she was ready. Still, not knowing what was wrong was killing him.

Kaguya could practically feel the unspoken questions of her teammates. Especially with Naruto doing such a poor job of trying to hide his curiosity. She didn't like keeping things from them but what was she supposed to say? How could she tell them that Neji was her brother who hated her because she caused the death of their father by ripping to shreds another human being when she had been a little kid? She didn't want her team to think ill of her again, even if she deserved it just as she deserved Neji's hatred. This is what she had been dreading, she didn't want to meet her brother in the exams, she simply couldn't face him. She was a coward.

Leaving Kaguya to her thoughts, Team Seven made their way to the stairs at the other side of a large spacious room until they heard someone call out to them.

''Wait a moment, please!''

Directing their attention to the newcomer they spotted the same boy with the green spandex from before looking down at them from the upper floor.

''What do you want?'' Asked Sasuke while Naruto wondered how the thick-eyebrowed boy had gotten there so fast.

''You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?'' Asked the boy, jumping down and landing in front of them.

''Who is asking?'' Replied Sasuke brashly.

''My name is Rock Lee,'' Said the green-clad Genin. ''I heard you were the top rookie from this year. I want you to fight me right here and now,''

''Fight you?'' Sasuke snorted at the suggestion. ''You must be a fool to challenge me if you know who I am.''

''I want to test myself against a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan,'' Said Rock Lee. ''As I'm the strongest Konoha Genin I strive to keep improving.''

Kaguya took a close look at this person. That was a big claim to make and she wondered if his declaration held any weight. But in her opinion, he didn't look too impressive. She activated her Byakugan for a second and determined that his Chakra capacity was even below average. All in all, it didn't look like this guy was anything special.

''The best Genin in Konoha you say? hmph, I highly doubt that,'' Sasuke scoffed. ''You may want to test yourself against the famous Uchiha clan but to me you are a nobody. Why should I waste my time with you?''

''I see. You want me to prove myself first,'' Concluded Lee. ''Fair enough. In that case, I'll fight any of your teammates first. That way you'll see for yourself what I can do.''

Kaguya thought hard and serenely about this. She didn't really feel like fighting a pointless battle. Any other day she would have jumped at the chance to prove wrong anyone underestimating her skill. However, right now she was not in the mood for that, not when she had other more pressing matters on her head. But Naruto on the other hand...

''What are you trying to say by making me your second option, uh?!'' Exclaimed the offended blond. ''Are you underestimating me?!''

''I apologize. I didn't mean any disrespect. But is pretty well known that Uchiha Sasuke was at the top of his class when it came to battle performance,'' Rock Lee explained himself. ''Is just logical to assume that he would be the strongest out of you.''

''Oh yeah! I'll show you that I'm just as strong-no! Even stronger than Sasuke!'' Declared Naruto. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The man that's going to be Hokage in the future so you better not forget it!''

''Very well. I accept your challenge, Naruto-kun,'' Said Lee, entering a battle stance by putting one of his hands behind him and the other extended in front of him. ''If you really think so highly of your abilities you are free to show them to me right now.''

''That's exactly what I'm going to do!'' Yelled Naruto, making a run for Lee, his fist ready to punch the spandex-wearing boy.

Lee stayed completely still until Naruto was right in front of him. The blond threw a punch with all his might that Lee simply used his open palm to push off-course and did a sweep with his leg that sent Naruto crashing into a wall.

 _''That was a good move,''_ Noted Kaguya in surprise. That had been a very skilled and precise Taijutsu counter. Definitely advanced despite how simple it looked.

'' _So maybe that guy is not all talk after all,''_ Sasuke realized.

Naruto lifted himself off the ground with a pained groan and a glare directed at the Taijutsu user.

''Please stand down,'' Said Rock Lee. ''It's useless to continue this fight. That single move of yours was enough for me to see that with that kind of fighting style you have no chance. Your form is very lacking and your technique is off. With that level, you won't get a single hit on me.''

''What did you say?!'' Said the angered Jinchuuriki.

''I'm just stating facts, I don't mean it in a derogatory manner,'' Said Rock Lee.

''We'll see about that you thick-eyebrowed freak!'' Warned Naruto before making his favorite hand seal. ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Technique)''

In the blink of an eye, ten Naruto's appeared beside the original, which actually almost caused Lee to take a step back in surprise.

 _''So many clones! Those can't be solid, right?''_ Lee pondered. If they were indeed real he couldn't imagine how much Chakra would take to make them and maintain them active.

''Get him!'' Naruto ordered his clones which didn't waste a second to rush Lee with a battle cry.

Lee ducked under the first one punch before countering with a backhanded strike, shockingly confirming that these copies were indeed real when his fist made contact to dissipate it in a cloud of smoke. After that, he stepped back to avoid a kick from another clone then countering with a kick of his own. He avoided and countered the third one in the same fashion. This went on similarly for the next seven and just as quickly as the assault had begun it ended, with Lee not receiving a single scratch.

''No way...'' Muttered Naruto under his breath. That had done nothing! The only people he had faced until now that outclassed him so badly in Taijutsu to do this were Kakashi-sensei and Kaguya!

''That was very impressive,'' Praised Lee. ''That caught me off guard. I didn't expect such a strong Jutsu. Still, as I said with the difference in out Taijutsu that won't make a difference no matter how many there are,''

Naruto grinded his teeth. he hated to admit it but this weirdo was good. He had to change tactics if he wanted to make him eat his words. With a new plan in mind he repeated his hand seal. ''Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)''

The area was clouded with smoke in an instant. After a few seconds of limited vision, the smoke cleared to reveal a large number of Narutos, at least three times as big as the last group, scattered in the room.

Lee went agape at seeing the sheer number of copies. He couldn't believe how Naruto still had Chakra to make these many.

''I'm absolutely speechless, Naruto-kun. I didn't expect this of you. Being able to make such an absurd amount to clones is nothing short of incredible,'' Said Rock Lee. ''However, the result will still be the same. The number of copies won't make a difference.''

''You don't know anything, do you? Copying myself is not the only advantage this Jutsu had,'' Said Naruto before he and his army of clones pulled a handful of Kunai and Shuriken.

Lee widened his eyes. So the Shadow Clone Technique also copied the tools of the user. Not bad at all.

''Now let's see you dodge all these!'' Said Naruto, tossing a large chunk of weapons along with some of his clones, soon turning into a shower of blades aimed at the Taijutsu user.

Lee rolled to the side to avoid the first barrage before dancing around the second, skillfully barely avoiding the blade's graces. Too bad for Naruto. Had he been anyone else this could have finished the fight in seconds. With his dexterity and experience training with Tenten and her perfect accuracy with weapons, avoiding the attack was more than doable for him.

However, Naruto gave him no respite and used the clones that were out of weapons to attack him. So, Lee found himself in a dangerous dance of avoiding a rain of weapons and punches from the clones. He barely managed to get out of the way of the weapons and counter the strikes at the same time, sometimes even forced to use the clones as meatshields against the barrage of steel.

It had been a hard couple of minutes for Lee but he breathed a sigh of relief to see that there was only one Naruto left. But upon sensing something amiss, he glanced back to see three more clones coming from the sides and one above. They had taken advantage of his blind spots to sneak up on him!

''You have nowhere to go now!'' Yelled the clones while the other one rushed Lee from the front.

''Konoha Daisenpu!(Tree Leaf Great Whirlwind)'' Ina flash, Lee threw two low kicks that ended the clones from the sides before throwing one last high kick that dissipated the one from above.

''Whatever you still can't dodge this now!'' Said the remaining one, taking advantage that now that Lee was in midair he couldn't possibly move out of the way.

With a mighty yell, Naruto sent a punch aimed directly at Lee, only for the green-clad boy to catch the punch with his palm and use the momentum of Naruto's strike to twist his body and throw a swift kick that caught Naruto in the face.

Lee landed gracefully with a satisfactory smirk, watching as Naruto crashed on the floor. That had been a good move but ultimately had not been enough. Only for Naruto to disappear into a cloud of smoke.

Lee widened his eyes in shock. That had been a clone too?! But if so where was the original?!

At that moment, some of the Kunai and Shuriken scattered on the floor burst in a puff of smoke, turning themselves into five more clones.

''You fell for it!'' Cheered the clones.

''What?!'' In his surprise, Lee could not get out of the way fast enough as the clones latched themselves to his limbs. Keeping each arm and leg in place while another one held him by the torso.

At that moment, another Kunai a few yards away also transformed to reveal the real Naruto. ''You won't go anywhere now!''

Lee tried to pry the clones off of him but they held him firmly. He was stuck!

Not wanting to waste this shot, Naruto took off his headband protector and wrapped it on his hand with the metal plating on his knuckles. He had worked hard for this shot so he was going to make it count. He ran to Lee, fist at the ready for payback. ''Take this!'' Yelled Naruto as Lee could do nothing but take the hit.

Steel plated fist collided with Lee's cheek, with the force of the blow sending him colliding straight to the wall.

 _''That was a good move. Nice going, Naruto,''_ Kaguya praised while Sasuke smirked, glad to see his teammate do good for once.

Rock Lee rubbed his aching cheek as he found his footing again. That had been a good hit.

''What's wrong? Didn't you say I wasn't going to land a single blow on you?'' Gloated Naruto with his arms crossed.

''I apologize again, Naruto-kun. I admit I was underestimating you,'' Said Lee. ''That was rude of me. Now I see that you are stronger than I thought. So now I'll take you seriously.''

Naruto raised his eyebrows when he noticed Lee starting to unwrap the bandages on his arms just enough to loosen them.

''Prepare yourself now, Naruto-kun because here I come,'' Warned Lee, which caused Naruto to adopt a defensive stance.

''That's enough, Lee!''

Stopping immediately mid-attack caused Rock Lee to trip over himself, falling face first on the ground but how quickly managed to stand back up. Team Seven turned to look at the upper floor where a man that looked like an exact copy of Lee was watching them.

''Yes, Gai-sensei!'' Said the Taijutsu user obediently, standing straight and firm.

The man jumped down and landed beside Lee and now that Team Seen had a better look at the man they found his looks even more bizarre. Just as they had noticed before, he was wearing almost the exact apparel as his student, orange leg warmers and all. The only thing different was that he was missing Lee's bandages and he wore a standard flak jacket. But if his clothing wasn't enough, he was sporting the same ridiculous hairdo and had even thicker eyebrows.

Team Seven could only stare in amazement and a bit of repulsion.

''Lee, come here,'' Signalled the man.

The boy didn't miss a beat and quickly went over. ''Yes, Gai-sense-Ackkk!'' Was the only thing Lee managed to say before Gai sent him flying with a punch.

Team Seven could only stare in bewilderment at the sudden action.

''I am so very sorry for having to do that Lee,'' Said Gai apologetically. ''But you picked a fight with another team and you were about to use your forbidden Jutsu, weren't you?''

''I am so very sorry!'' Said Lee grasping the ground, tears running freely down his cheek for having let his sensei down.

Gai simply went over to his student and knelt down to his level and putting a hand on his shoulder. ''It's okay Lee. Being young also means making mistakes,'' Said the man, now tears were running down his face too in a dramatic fashion.

''Gai-sensei!'' Replied Lee in relief.

''Lee!'' Yelled Gai before embracing his student in a tight hug that Lee returned in earnest.

''These guys can't be real...'' Said Sasuke in astonishment, his deadpan look reflecting his state of mind.

''I wonder If a self-inflicted Jyuuken strike to the head will make me forget all this,'' Muttered Kaguya, considering her options.

''I don't know, I think they are somewhat cool,'' Commented Naruto which earned him two incredulous looks from his team.

''Hello there!''

Team Seven turned back to Gai who had finished his little scene and was addressing them now.

''You are Kakashi's team, right?'' Asked the man amicably.

''You know our sensei?'' Asked Naruto. Kakashi didn't seem like the type of guy to hang out with weirdos like these...but on the other hand, Kakashi sensei was weird in his own right so who knows.

''Know him?'' Mused Gai.

Kaguya widened her eyes and just barely managed to turn around in time to see the man appear behind them.

''We are eternal rivals,'' Finished Gai.

Sasuke and Naruto stared back in shock at the weird Jounin. They didn't even see him move!

''But I'm stronger than him,'' Declared Gai with a beaming smile and a thumbs up.

Kaguya didn't know if he was boasting but at least physically he was above Kakashi. She had never seen anyone move that fast. Not Kakashi, nor Hiashi, Or even Zabuza.

Even Sasuke and Naruto felt the same, they had never seen such display of speed.

 _''So this is the girl I've been hearing so much about. The one that supposed rivaled Jounins,''_ Gai analyzed Kaguya silently. He had no way to be sure if the rumors were true but she had managed to see him and reacted in time to be ready for him. Anyway, that didn't matter right now. It was good to see young talent grow and see their flames of youth develop further!

''Well, I shall be going and you guys should too. The exams are going to start soon,'' Said Gai before turning to his student. ''And that goes for you too, Lee. Give them your best and I wish you luck to you all.''

And with that, Gai disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving the Genin by themselves again.

''By the way, guys,'' Said Lee, garnering the attention of Team Seven. ''I'm sorry for starting a fight with you. I was eager to test my abilities on strong opponents and it may have made me act rashly. But I also want to let you know that I lied to you before.''

''What do you mean?'' Asked Naruto.

''I claimed that I was the strongest Genin in Konoha. Well, that's not the case. If I'm being honest the strongest is probably my teammate Neji,'' Informed Lee.

''Neji?'' Inquired Sasuke. He didn't know who that was.

Upon hearing Neji's name again, it was enough to cause Kaguya's mood to sour. She had momentarily forgotten that she would most likely run into her brother in this exam.

''That's right,'' Said the Taijutsu user with a nod. ''Despite everything, I truly enjoyed my fight with Naruto-kun here. So I thought I'll do you a favor by letting you guys have a heads up.''

Sasuke smirked confidently. ''In that case, I'll return the cordiality. You are wrong. As much as I would like to say that I'm the strongest, that title goes to Kaguya here.'' Sasuke didn't know who this Nei guy was but he really doubted any of the participants in this exam could do the things Kaguya could. There was a reason even Jounins were left speechless when they saw what she could do.

''Yeah! There is no one that can beat Kaguya!'' Added Naruto. ''She could beat up this Neji no problem!''

''No,'' Said Kaguya simply and firmly, avoiding the surprised looks of her team at her sudden remark. ''I couldn't; I wouldn't dare.''

For a moment, Sasuke and Naruto wondered what had gotten into her and what did she mean that she couldn't fight this Neji. It was then that it dawned on them that the guy that Lee was talking about and the Hyuga that Kaguya had been afraid to face were the same person. It had to be, why else would she be like this? That Hyuga with the cold and harsh stare had been Neji.

Lee glanced back and forth between the unsure faces of Team Seven, feeling the tension in the air due to whatever issues they were having. He decided to be respectful and let them sort their problems out. ''Anyway, I'll see you guys in the exam. Good luck!'' Finished the green-clad Genin before jumping to the floor above in search of the exam room.

Naruto and Sasuke wondered what they could or should say to Kaguya. It was obvious that she was deeply troubled by the presence of her fellow Hyuga. But before they could say anything she responded.

''Let's get moving. We too have somewhere we have to be,'' Said Kaguya. resuming her search for room three zero one.

Deciding to drop the issue for now, both Sasuke and Naruto kept quiet once more and simply followed after their female teammate. They wished to know more about the relationship Kaguya had with Naji, Naruto especially felt the impatience of not knowing eating him from the inside, but they knew better than to bother her with something she didn't want to talk about.

After a few minutes, they finally spotted the room they were looking for. However, they were surprised to find a familiar face waiting for them just outside.

''Kakashi-sensei?'' Said Naruto upon finding their Jounin teacher. Even Kaguya seemed to snap out of her awful mood at the unexpected appearance of their team leader.

''Yo,'' Greeted Kakashi. ''I was waiting for you guys to wish you good luck. But I see that one of you is missing.''

''Yeah, about that,'' Said Naruto sheepishly. ''Sakura didn't feel like coming,'

''Really?'' Inquired Kakashi serenely.

''She didn't think she was ready yet,'' Sasuke cleared up.

''I see. That's unfortunate but is her choice and ultimately is no big deal. She can take it later when she feels more sure of herself,'' Said Kakashi. ''Despite that, at least now we won't have to choose who to leave out,''

At that, the Genin stared oddly at their teacher. ''What do you mean?'' Asked Kaguya.

''The exam can only be taken by teams of three people. If you four had shown up one of you would have had to drop out now,'' Explained Kakashi. ''On the other hand, if two or more of you would have decided not to come none of you would have been able to participate.''

''What?!'' Exclaimed Naruto in indignation. ''But you said we each could decide to take it or not without affecting the others!''

''I didn't want any of you forcing the others to take the exam,'' Said Kakashi. '' I wanted all of you to come by personal choice. And I'm happy to see that things worked out. As expected of my proud team. Now go, you have an exam to take. I'll be cheering for you all the way,'' Finished the copy ninja with a smile.

The Genin returned the gesture. Feeling their confidence renewed. They walked towards the door, ready to face the challenges that awaited them. After seeing examples of the strong people that would be competing, Like Lee, Neji, and even that crazy redhead, they just knew that the exam was going to be chaotic. But they would face all the hardships head-on as a team.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Surprise surprise, I'm alive. Sorry for not responding back to your messages guys. A lot of you have asked me if I'm still alive but I didn't want to respond and give you all false hope that I would have this chapter up soon, because I didn't. At the very list is a long one, eh?**

 **Still, I'll try to answer back more messages in the future. I feel bad for being so rude and not giving any sign of when I would be back. Life has been...unstable you could say so it took me a while to find a consistent and comfortable time for me to write. I hope to improve that in the future too.**

 **Anyway, back to the chapter at hand. I didn't focus on Kaguya as much on this chapter and instead wanted to focus more on Team Seven as a, well, a team. I want to show their development due to Kaguya's inclusion, not just our goddess progress.**

 **I look forward to writing the next chapters. Things are going to get interesting in the exams as you can imagine and a good chunk of things will happen differently.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time!**


End file.
